


Helpless when she smiles

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 71,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You were really insecure about yourself and your body. Then you met man called Samuel Drake, and he couldn't stop thinking your beautiful smile, and he'll do anything to made you see yourself like he did - as a gorgeous woman who was beautiful from the inside and outside.-- I haven't read much about plus size reader stories, so I figured I should write one of my own --





	1. Chapter 1

“What about that guy?” Your friend Janet asked you and pointed with her finger behind you. You turned your head and saw a guy leaning on the bar counter, his phone in his hand. You grinned and turned back to your three friends, who chose to bring you to bar to see some guys.

“No? But he’s good looking.” Your other friend, Violet asked and took a sip of her drink.

Your friends had taken their life goal to find you a man. Yes, you have been single for a long time, and you haven’t had any contact with men for years. On the other hand you didn’t mind of being single, but on the other hand, it would be nice to sleep in someone’s armpit.

But it annoyed you when your friends tried to point you almost every single man they saw. Like you could take anyone you wanted.

You looked your friends, two of them having beautiful engagement rings on their left hand, and one of them just moved in with her boyfriend. You had always been the single one. You always were the 'fat one’.

You always compared yourself to them. They were skinny, or beautifully curved, they had beautiful faces and they always take care of themselves. Beautiful make-up, hair always put on right, pretty clothes who fit them perfectly.

You never wore make-up, you never had, you never manage to learn to do them. And because you were little overweight, it was hard to find pretty clothes which didn’t show all your fats through the fabric or weren’t hanging on you like some sacks.

You were really insecure about yourself and your body. You always felt everyone was staring at you and whispering mean things about you. You avoided places where there were lots of people, you hated being around people. You rather were alone at home, than in a huge crowd.

And now, when you were sitting in a bar with your three gorgeous friends, you tried to figure out an excuse why you could go home. Especially when your friends kept their whole attention on you. You hated that.

You took your purse and started to look your cigarettes and lighter from there. You needed to get out of there just for a moment. You excused yourself and left your friends to the table and headed outside to smoke.

You opened the door to terrace and sighed from relief, there were the only couple of people outside. You put your cig between your lips and flicking your lighter, without any flame coming out of it. You tried again, without success. You sighed and shook the lighter and tried once more but it looked like your lighter had out of gas. You closed your eyes and cursed yourself if you wanted to smoke that cancer roll, you needed to ask someone for a light.

But before you manage to finish your thoughts, someone spoke next to you and you spooked.

“Need a light?”

You opened your eyes and saw a man standing next to you. You needed to tilt your head back since he was much taller than you. He flicked his lighter and you tugged your cig into the flame and took a drag lightening your cig.

“Thanks.” You smiled a shy smile at the man and lowered your gaze to look down on your feets, hoping the man go away. But you saw how his feet stayed next to you.

“Are you here alone?” You heard him asking and you rolled your eyes. ‘Oh god, do you really have to do this shitty small talk?’

“No, I’m with my friends.” You told and took a drag from your cig, not having any attention to continue the conversation.

“Do you have one of those ‘girls night’?”

You raised your gaze to the man, who was talking to you. You noticed he was little older than you, he had receding brown hair slicked up over his head, and even there was dark you noticed wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes.

And one thing especially got your attention in the dark terrace. He had the most hideous denim jacket you had ever seen. It was like on straight from the eighties, it has a white fur on its collar. It was horrible. He looked really shabby in it, and his at least couple day’s stubble didn’t help the case.

You nodded and took another drag from your cigarette, and you noticed the little smirk on his face while he was slowly examining you with his eyes. You started to feel little anxious, you didn’t like the way he was looking at you, so you took couple fast drag from your cig and threw half smoked cig to the ashtray.

“Well, I have to go back.” You told him and rushed back to inside. You walked to your friend’s and were ready to go home, but you noticed your table was full of shot’s and you knew they won’t let you go before you had finished those with them. You sighed and faked a smile over your anxiety when sat back on the table.

“That didn’t take long.” Janet greeted and offered you a glass. You took the glass and grinned, you just wanted to go home. You tilted your shot with your friends and poured the shot down on your throat.

When you put the glass on the table and grinned while the liquor burned your throat, you saw the man coming inside from the terrace who had talked to you outside. You saw he was looking at you with a huge smile on his face. You couldn’t turn your eyes off from him since you saw him better now when there was better light. He looked much older than outside, but he sure was damn handsome. Your friend Janet noticed you were staring somewhere and turned her head to see where you were staring at.

She noticed the man looking at you and her eyes widened.  
“Oh my god, who is that?” She whisper-yelled and turned to you and it snapped you back to present your staring. You felt how your cheeks were blushing and you took another shot from the table and poured it down on your throat.

“I don’t know, he offered me light outside.” You said and placed the glass top of the last one.

“You’re blushing!” Violet screamed and poked you gently to your shoulder.

“No, I’m not! It’s the booze and it's really warm inside of here!” you tried to defend yourself. Yes, you felt little anxious about the way that mysterious man stared at you, but you couldn’t deny that you thought he was really good looking. But you knew inside of your head that he didn’t find you attractive. Why would he? Especially when looking your three friends.

“Hey, he’s looking at this direction,” Janet told you while looking past you. You had seen the man passing your table, walking somewhere behind you but you didn’t want to look where. But your friends were whispering to each other’s something, looking past you, probably the man who had that hideous denim jacket.

“Go give him your phone number,” Annie told you and smirked while taking a sip of her drink. You rolled your eyes and told her no.

Your friend shared looks, and then looked at you. You looked at them with confusion, then you realize what they were going to do when you saw their smirks.

“Don’t you dare do it.” You told them while feeling your anxiety was raising. You didn’t like that what they were going to do.

Violet grabbed pen and paper from her bag and started to write. You tried to grab the paper from the table but she stopped you.

“You really have to start to do something. No-one comes to pick you up from home.” She told you and continued writing.

“I never told that I was expecting that.” You said while crossing your hands over your chest and leaning back of the chair.

When Violet was finished, she gave the paper to Annie who stood up from the table with a huge smile on her face. You looked at her and begged with your eyes to not to do this.

“C’mon, he’s staring at you. You just need to be pushed a little.” She smiled while giving you a wink and walked away. You were too terrified to look after her. You felt how your heart was racing in your chest, your hands starting to shake and you felt like you were gonna throw up.

You told yourself that he’s not going to call you anyway, so there was no reason to panic.

Annie walked to that mysterious man, who was sitting at a table with another man and a blonde woman. He had noticed your friends looking at him and whispering something. When he saw Annie standing from the table he followed her with his eyes and realized she was walking to him.

“Hey.” Annie greeted the man and offered her hand. “I’m Annie.”  
The man smiled at her and took her hand and shake it.  
“Hi Annie, I’m Sam.”  
“Look, my friend [Y/N] over there.” She turned to point at your direction, you, of course, didn't see anything because you couldn’t turn to look, but Violet and Janet looked carefully what was happening on the other side of the bar.  
“She’s really shy, and she wanted me to give you her phone number. You know, maybe to ask her for a coffee or something?” Annie said and offered Sam the piece of paper where was your name and phone number.

Sam took the paper from Annie and smiled at her, and turned his eyes in your direction. He only saw your back but he could see from all the way from there, that you weren’t comfortable with the situation.

“Well thank you. I’ll be a delight to take beauty like her to coffee.” He smiled while turning his eyes back to Annie. Annie nodded and turned back to your table.

You noticed how Janet and Violet giggled like teenagers and you rolled your eyes at them. Annie came back to the table and grabbed her drink.

“His name is Sam, and he told he’ll be a delight to take a beauty like you to a cup of coffee.” Janet and Violet chuckled and clapped their hands. You leaned your elbows to the table and hide your face into your palms.

“Oh please, he didn’t say that. Don’t try to push my ego or something.” You shook your head.

“No, he really said that. C’mon, when he calls just go for it. You won’t lose anything.” Annie said to you and patted your leg under the table.

You sighed and stood up from the table.

“Where are you going?” Violet asked.

You made sure you had everything you need in your bag and turned to face your friends.

“Home. I’m tired.”

“C’mon don’t be like that,” Annie begged and grabbed your arm and tried to made you sit back to the table. You shook your head.

“No. I’m going, I’m not really feeling like it. See you later.” You told them and started to head out. Your friends looked each other with a frown on their faces, they just wanted to help you.

Sam noticed that you had stood up and left the bar. He wondered if it was because your friends acted how they acted. He had noticed outside of your really short talk, that you were really insecure, that you had built up huge walls around you.

And he could not help it that he was thinking about your small shy smile you had given him. It was small, full of pain and sadness, but still brightened the dark terrace. He wondered how much your full, happy smile would brighten this cruel world.

And he’ll do anything to see that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were sure he’s not gonna call you. Oh how wrong you were.

You woke up in the morning, when sunlight shined from the window straight to your face between the curtains. You groaned and hide yourself under the blanket. You weren’t that drunk when you left the bar last night, but those couple shots had hit you on your way back home. And now you had awful headache. You tried to fell back asleep, but didn’t manage to do it again.

You tossed the blanket away from you and swinged your legs over the edge of the bed, while rubbing your forehead with your palm. You sure needed some coffee before you manage to do anything. Althought you didn't planned to do anything specific today.

So you stood up and walked to the kitchen, pushing the coffee maker on, since you had made the coffee ready last night, so you could just push it on and wait it to be ready. You headed to the bathroom and looked yourself in the mirror.

Your hair was messy, and you had black circles around your eyes. You didn’t manage to fell asleep for hours when you got back at home, since your anxiety had rolled over your body when you started to overthink about the case what happened in the bar.

You sighed and grinned when you remembered that your friends had given your number to that older man you had talked couple words on the terrace. Why they needed to do that? Just like he was ever even going to call you.

You open the faucet and waited until cold water poured on it. You filled your palms with the cold water and splashed it on your face to get the sleepiness out of you. You leaned down to the sink and sighed once more, before you turn off the faucet and took a towel from the hook next to the sink and dried your face into it.

You walked back to the kitchen and poured coffee to your mug and walked to the fridge to grab the milk. You took a sip from the fresh coffee and you felt how your headache almost started already to fade away.

Morning without a coffee was the worst.

You walked to the couch and opened the TV, while sitting down on your other leg, while hooking the other one against your chest. You saw your phone blinking a green light on the coffee table front of you.

You leaned to grab it and opened the group chat you had with your friends.

_ Annie [09.38am] - [Y/N] everything alright? You're not mad aren’t you? _

You sighed. You were little mad at them for giving your number to some random older man. He could be criminal or something. You typed an answer.

_ You [11.13am] - We’ll he’s not gonna call me anyway so it doesn’t matter. _

You placed the phone on your lap and started to surf  through the channels, but soon your phone vibrate for another message.

_ Violet [11.14am] - Have a little faith [Y/N], you are gorgeous. _

You blew the air between your lips.

_ You [11.14am] - Yeah right. _

You locked the screen and threw your phone to the other side of the couch and took a sip from your coffee. You are not gonna have that conversation again with them.

You left the channel open where there came some nature show about elephants and how they had excellent memory. You chuckled to yourself, you certainly didn’t had that quality.

When you finished your first cup of coffee you stood up to get another one. While you walked back to the couch you noticed your phone was ringing. It was muted so you could only see the number on the screen. You furrowed your brows together and took the phone in your hand. Number you didn’t recognize tried to call you.

You sat down and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this [Y/N]?” Deep man’s voice asked from the other side.

“Yeah this is she, and who are you?” You asked and took another sip from your coffee.

“I’m Sam, we met last night on the bar?”

You almost choked on your coffee when you accidentally swallowed it wrong. You took the phone out of your ear and placed the mug on the table, trying to avoid to spilling it on you, and coughed to get the awful feeling away from your throat.

When you managed to get breath again you placed phone back on your ear while holding your other hand on your chest.

“Oh, hi.” Was all you manage to say back. You heard him chuckle.

“Wow, that sounded bad, you alright?”

You patted your chest a little.

“Yeah I’m fine." You coughed once more. "Listen, I’m sorry for behalf of my friends. They just wanted to play Amor or something.” You placed your legs on the floor, leaning on your knees and looked at the mug, wondering would you dare took another sip.

“I’m happy they played that, would you be interested to get some coffee sometimes?”

You were thankful you didn't choose to sip your coffee or you probably had choked to that one too.

“I umm.” You didn’t know how to be polite and refuse his offer. Your friends had probably went to talk to him after you left and begged him to call you. You wouldn’t be surprised if they had.

“I appreciate your offer but I have to say no.”

“Why?”

You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply. Why you needed to tell him your reasons? If you say no, it just means no.

“You don't even know me.” Was all you got into your mind. You weren’t use to someone asking you for coffee, or anywhere.

“That was why I wanted to have coffee with you. To get to know you.” You could heard him smiling.

You rubbed your forehead with your hand. Part of you wanted to say yes, but part of you did not. You were sure you're friends were behind this, there were no way that man wanted really to have coffee with you.

“I’m sorry but no.”

You heard him sigh.

“If you change your mind, you have my phone number.”

You chuckled a little. Yeah, like you’re gonna call him right back and tell him you are going to accept his offer.

“Okay, well. Take care.” You said and ended the call, without waiting him to answer anything back. You opened your group chat and ignored all what your friends had talked there for the last half an hour.

_ You [11.53am] - Guys, I appreciate what you tried to do, but you don’t need to push my ego. _

_ Annie [11.55am] - What do you mean? _

_ You [11.55am] - You know, go to tell that guy to call me after I left. _

_ Violet [11.56am] - Did he call you?! _

_ You [11.56am] - Yes he did. _

_ Janet [11.57am] - We told you he’ll call you! And we had nothing to do with it! _

You furrow your brows. Neither they were lying and trying to convince you they had nothing to do with it, or he actually wanted to call you.

_ You [11.59am] - Yeah right. _

_ Annie [12.04pm] - C’mon [Y/N] you have to start believe in yourself. You are kind and good friend. You are beautiful and gorgeous and there are lots of men who wants you. You are just too blind to see that. Open your eyes honey and look around you. _

_ Janet [12.07pm] - D _ _ id you accept his offer? _

You started to think your options. Maybe you should go to get some coffee with him. Annie was right last night, you won’t lose anything. It’ll be just coffee. Nothing else. He won’t probably want to see you again after that. So you open your call history and called him back, without thinking it any better.

Sam was smoking his cig and looking at his phone. He was disappointed that you had blew his offer. He really wanted to know you, he wanted to see your smile again. He had not stop thinking about your shy smile. HE wanted to know why there was so much pain and sadness in that beautiful smile.

Then his phone started to rang, and he saw your name and number on his screen. His smile reached his ear to ear when he waited for a while before accepted your call.

“Did you change your mind?” He couldn’t stop to prevent that pleasant tone in his voice.

“Okay. I accept your offer. So when and where do you wanna see?”

“You know Pella’s cafe?” Sam asked while taking a drag from his cig.

“Yes.”

“Meet me there tomorrow at twelve?” He threw the cig out of his hand. He couldn’t believe you called him back. He was sure he’ll never heard from you again.

“Yeah, okay. Pella’s cafe, twelve o’clock.”

“I cannot wait.” He couldn’t stop smiling when he knew he’ll see your smile again on the next day.

“Yeah.”

You two ended the call and you bit your lower lip while shaking your head and looking at your phone. You already regretted for calling him back and accepted his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading on a first date with Sam.

_ You [11.47am] -  _ _ If I die, it’s your fault. _

_ Annie [11.47am] -  _ _ You are not gonna die. Calm down.  _

_ You [11.48am] -  _ _ I hate you guys _

_ Janet [11.48am] -  _ _ We love you too. Tell us how it went! Have fun! _

You took a drag from your cigarette, normally you didn't smoked when you weren’t drinking but you were so nervous you needed to calm your nerves somehow. You had stood for a while now behind the corner near the cafe where you were suppose to meet that mysterious man Sam, who you met two days ago at the bar. You almost call it off many times, but your friends told you not to do it.

You were so nervous. You didn’t know even what to wear. You didn’t exactly knew if this were a date or just, coffee? An so you choose to wear your favourite light blue tight jeans which felt really good on you, which was pretty rare, normally jeans felt to be too tight on your stomach, but these one what you found fit you perfectly and you used them always when you had something you need to be look “like a person”. You had just a regular  t-shirt on you and a wine red open sweater.

You dragged your cig and looked at your phone to see the time. Almost twelve. You sighed and thump your cig under your shoe and turned from the corner to head to the cafe. When you walked closer you saw a man with familiar ugly denim jacket standing front of it. He really did have that hideous jacket on your date? Date? Oh god, you just thought this as a date. You really wanted to turn around and run and just dump him.

But you just swallowed and gathered your courage, and continued your way, looking at that man standing in front of cafe back towards you. You took a deep breath before you reached him and stopped behind him.

“Umm. Sam?” You asked and he turned around, he had a cigarette hanging between his lips and it almost fell off when huge smile raised to his lips. So he took the cig out of his lips and greeted you.

“Hey [Y/N], glad to see you to show up and not to dump me.”

Oh this guy was a joker you thought. You chuckled a little and looked down on your feets. You were really insecure about yourself. You waited him to smoke his cig so you could head inside. But he had already threw his cig away.

“Shall we?” He asked and you raised your gaze and nodded.

You two headed inside and walked to the counter. There was a young woman behind it who greeted you two with huge smile.

“Hey and welcome, can I have you order?”

Sam turned to look at you and you told that you just took a coffee, Sam turned to the woman and told you have two coffees.

You started to search your wallet but Sam stopped you.

“Hey, I asked you here and it’s my right to offer.”

You looked at him and placed your wallet back to your bag.

When you had your coffees you headed to the table on the corner. You sat down and placed your bag on the floor next to you and sat down the chair. Sam sat opposite side of the table, he didn’t took his hideous jacket off.   
  


“So [Y/N], what do you do?”

You took a sip from your coffee and tilted your head.

“I’m unemployed right now. You?” You looked at him under your eyebrows and noticed that he had a tattoo on his neck. Four flying birds and you couldn’t wonder what was the story behind those.

“I’m working with my good friend with these, businesses.” He said while looking at your eyes. You wonder what those "businesses" were, but didn't asked anything. You were really uncomfortable and couldn’t look back at him so you started to look around you.

You noticed two young women behind the counter, looking at your way, whispering something. You started to feel anxious, they probably were whispering how a man like him was drinking a coffee with a girl like you. So you lowered your gaze to your coffee and furrowed your eyebrows.

  
Sam noticed that you were really uncomfortable and your body was tensed. He couldn’t figure out why. Were you just nervous? Was it because you two didn’t knew each others? He looked at your face and tried to learn them. He saw full of sadness in them, even though you tried to hide it. Has someone hurt you in the past?

“So what change your mind?” He asked and you just shrug your shoulders.

Sam asked you couple of questions and you answered them and asked same question from him. Slowly you started to feel better and your body relaxed a little. He was really nice, even he looked little rough, you could say immediately that he has a good heart. You started to think that maybe he really wanted to have coffee with you.

You specially loved when he talked about his niece and you kept the subject on that. You followed his expressions when he told about what he does with his niece. 

Sam noticed how you relaxed and weren’t so tensed anymore. You even smiled and laughed at his jokes. His heart melted when he saw your smile, even it wasn’t fully, but it was much more than that shy smile you gave him when you met two days ago.

He tried to joke as much as he could. He loved your smile. He watched intently when your lips raised up and parted a little, showing your white teeth behind them. He also noticed that little dimples showed on your cheeks when you smiled.

You actually had great time with him, even though your mind screamed to you and your negative thoughts haunted you. You couldn’t believe that this guy would be interested in you, there must be some other reason why he wanted to meet you. You tried to push all those thoughts away and enjoy yourself, but the situation was new to you and you couldn’t change your years and years of hiding behind your walls.

After you finished your coffee, Sam offered you another one, time flied when you two talked and learned more about each others. When you were finishing your second cup of coffee, you noticed he was staring at you, how his hazel-brownish eyes had locked into yours. You felt how you cheeks started to feel warm and that they start to turn slighty pink.

You smiled a little and lowered your gaze down. Oh god why you blushed? It was all new and weird to you. You barely knew this man and he made you blush. It was your first 'date’ with him and you felt really good. He sounded sincere when he talked to you, his eyes were filled with warm when he looked at you and his smile was real. 

You couldn’t believe any of it. You couldn’t believe that this man could be interested you or find you attractive. So you tried your best to not to become too comfy with him. Oh god why you need to feel something when someone seems to be interested in you? You Weren't that desperate, weren’t you?

Sam saw your little blushing and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that little happy smile on your face. And he was right, your happy smile brightened the whole world. But it wasn’t enough for him, you little happy smile wasn’t enough. He wanted to see how your eyes smiled with your lips. Even though you were smiling now, sadness still showed in your eyes. And he wanted to see how your eyes sparkled.

He was eager to see you again. He wanted to know you better. He wanted to made you feel good and keep you smiling, you were too beautiful to be sad. He thought that world needed your smile, it needed it to brighten it up.

And most of all, he wanted to be reason behind your beautiful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends wanted to hear everything about your date with Sam.

After your date with mysterious man called Samuel Drake, your friends wanted to see you and hear all the details. You thought it wasn’t a big deal, you went just a coffee with a man you didn’t even knew.

But yet you were in a terrace drinking coffee with your three best friend, telling about your date in years.

“Did he kiss you?” Janet asked with a smirk on her face.

“No! Of course not!” You raised your voice. God, it had been really awful if he had, you two were totally strangers.

“Did he hug you?” Violet continued. You sighed, your friends were unbelievable.

“No, he didn’t. God why are you asking?”

“Because we want to know.” Violet said while putting some sugar to her coffee. You shook your head and took a sip from your coffee.

You told your friends about your date with Sam. They were excited about the situation, specially when they heard that he wanted to see you again. You weren’t so thrilled.

Sam walked on the street four-year old Cassie on his shoulders eating ice cream. He had take Cassie to the park to get something else to think about than you. He didn’t want to rush and push you, since he noticed you were really insecure. He was planning to ask you to coffee again, but it has been only couple of days since your date, and he didn’t knew when it was too early to ask you again.  He didn’t want to scare you off, he wanted to take it slow, made it in your pace. Then he heard group of girls laughing.

His ears heard really familiar laugh in that crowd, but it was much more than he remembered. His eyes fixed on the terrace where he saw four women sitting, drinking coffee and laughing. He stopped walking and his heart started to race in his chest when he recognized your laugh and saw your huge smile in your beautiful face.

Your dimples were showing now better than ever, he noticed how your eyes sparked and were full of happiness. He felt how his whole body tingled when he saw your beautiful smile.

He was lost in thoughts when he was staring at you from further. He looked how your laughed from deep down your stomach, your beautiful laugh being only thing he heard and your smile only thing he saw.

He was pulled back to earth when little Cassie slapped him on the top of his head.

“Uncle Sam! Why you stopped?”

Sam turned his head up to see his niece on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry princess I saw a friend of my, would we dare to go to say hi to her?”

Cassie started to look around, wondering who he was talking about. Sam took that as a yes and started to head towards you, huge smile on his face and his heart racing in his chest. He knew he’s taking a risk, but you were like a magnet, pulling him towards you.

“You guys are unbelievable!” You hold your stomach when it hurt from all the laughing. Violet wiped her eyes trying to not to ruin her makeup and Annie and Janet tried to muffle their laughs into their palms.

“I hope our date wasn’t that funny.”

Your head snapped up when you heard that familiar voice talking front of you. Your friend's turned their head to see who was talking and everyone got their mouths open in a huge o.

“Oh hi.” Shy smiled appeared on your face, and Sam couldn’t help it when he was little disappointed that his present had faded your happy smile away.

“Another girl’s night?”

You lowered your gaze and took a sip from your coffee while nodding. You saw on the corner of your eye how Violet turned her gaze to you and tried to tell you something with her eyes, but you ignored her.

“Hi, I’m Sam, this little princess here is my niece Cassie.” Sam patted her leg and she gave to four of you a small wave from above his shoulders.

“Hi Cassie. I’m Annie. This is Janet, Violet and [Y/N].” Annie introduced all of you to Cassie, but also to Sam. He knew your friends by name, but only able to connect one name to one face.

Janet and Violet nodded to Sam who nodded then back as a hello.

“Would you two like to join us?” You heard Violet askin and your heart stopped beating. She did not just do that didn’t she?

Sam would be delight to join four of you, but he figured out it would be better if he not. He saw how you flinched when Violet popped out the question and he didn’t want to push you. He wanted to know you better but it’ll happen better if there were just the two of you.

“We’ll love to but we have to go to dinner at my brother’s place.” He gave you a huge smile, but you couldn’t meet his gaze.

“[Y/N], I would love to have another cup of coffee again. Are you free tomorrow?” He couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to push you but he was sure that you will blew his offer if he calls you, he hoped you wouldn't say no in front of your friends.

You snapped your gaze to him and felt how your heart started to race now. You look into Sam’s eyes, but yet you felt four pairs of eyes looking at you besides his.

You knew exactly what he was doing. He knew you wouldn’t blew his offer in front of your friends. And god you hated that.

The silence was deep and awkward. Everyone waited you to answer, expect for little Cassie who had no idea what was going on, she just ate her ice cream, and looked at you because everyone else was.

You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“Yes.”

Sam was little pleasant with himself. Even though on the other hand he wasn’t happy to trick you to say yes, but you could blew his offer later if you wanted.

“Great. I’ll text you later today. We’ll leave you gorgeous ladies to continue your gossips. Have a wonderful day.” Sam nodded to your friends, until his eyes fixed to yours again. You looked deep into his hazel colored eyes, feeling how the world around you were nw gone and you saw only him.

He gave you  a smile and a wink before he left with little Cassie, who wawed to you as a goodbye.

When they were far enough, your friends turned back at you, excitement on their face, huge smiled on their lips. And they saw that you weren’t comfortable. Your brows were furrowed together and you just stared at your coffee.

“[Y/N] what it is?” Annie broke the silence.

“Guys, I’m not sure about this.” You said, raising your gaze to meet Annie's.

“Why not?” Annie asked and changed stares with Janet and Violet before turned her gaze to you.

They knew you well, they knew how insecure you were about yourself. As long ss they had known you, for seven years now, you had always been single, they had never saw you being with someone. They had seen how you had one crush during the years, but you blew it off when you were too scared with your feelings and you pulled yourself back behind your walls.

And they will not let you do that again.

“I don’t know. I’m just scared. And what he sees in me anyways?”

“[Y/N] we know you are scared but you need to start lower your walls and open your eyes. If you won’t took the change you’ll never know what’s gonna happen.” Violet told you and placed her hand on your arm, slowly smoothing it with her thumb.

“You told you had a great time with him. And he sounds really nice. Plus he’s really good looking.” Janet continued.

“But he's much older than I am.” You tried to find an excuse.

“It doesn’t matter and you know that.” Violet told you, they knew you were just trying to find excuse.

“But I’m fat and ugly. Why would he find me attractive? Jesus, you saw him and he could have anyone he want, why on earth he wanted me?” You spread your hands and started to feel really anxious.

You normally didn’t talked much about your weight and your look with your friends, because you didn’t want any pity because you were bigger. But they never felt pity on you because what you looked. They were sad because you thought that way about yourself. That you cared too much how you looked, even though no-one else cared.

Yes, there were lots of people who looked and whispered in a bad way. But there were also lots of people who didn’t cared. And they were sure this Sam was one of them, they had seen how Sam looked at you just not many minutes ago. How his eyes were fixed on you, and they were full of kindness, warmth and - maybe a little bit love. And they wanted you to open your eyes and see it yourself.

“Just go another cup of coffee with him and see what happens.” Annie said and gave you a smile. You looked at your friends, feeling how your feelings were twirling inside of you.

You barely knew this guy and yet he had made you feel this way. And it scared you more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

You walked back and forth in your apartment. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and Sam hadn’t texted you yet even he told he would. You already started to feel awful, why did you ever were expecting him to text you? Maybe he was trying to be polite and just told you that in front of your friends? This was exactly why you didn’t want to keep your hopes up, especially with after so short time .

You wanted to text your friends and tell them that you haven’t heard from him, but you choose not to. If they ask, then you tell them you were right. You laid on your couch on your back, hiding your face into your elbow while placing your phone on your stomach. Your deep sigh was only thing that filled your quiet apartment.

Sam was heading home from his brother’s house. He had been smoking like a chimney for the last couple of hours. He had wrote you million messages but always erasing them, until writing another one just to erase it again.

Once again he re-read the message he had wrote to you. Why it was so hard to send a simple message?

And so, once again he erased the message he had wrote to you, and choose to call you instead. He went to his contacts, choose your number and hit the green call button. He placed his phone to his ear and took a long drag from his cigarette while waiting you to answer.

You were laying on the couch when your phone started to rang. You spooked and jumped up to sit, almost dropping your phone to the floor.

You looked at the screen and your heart started to race when you saw Sam’s name on the screen. He’s calling you? Why is he calling you?

You stood up and walked around your couch, biting your fingernails and looking at your phone. You took a deep breath before you accepted the call.

“Hey.” Your voice was trembling a little.

“Hey, how was your day?” He asked from you and you felt how your hands started to shake. Why on earth were you reacting like this?

“It was good. How about yours?” You asked while you stopped your walking around your couch and stood in front of it.

“Better after I saw you.” He immediately regretted his words but he couldn’t take them back anymore. He rubbed his face with his palm. Now he surely had spooked you.

Your eyes widened open, your heart was racing in your chest and you needed to sit down because your legs were shaking. It was all weird and new for you, you thought you were only dreaming or something. This wasn’t happening.

When you couldn't manage to say anything back, he need to check that your call was still connected, since he was sure that you had ended the call. But line was still on, and he waited for couple more seconds before he chose to speak again.

“So are you still willing to have coffee with me again?” He sure hoped he didn’t spook you so you wouldn't turn him down.

You tried to ease your racing heart and your hands for shaking. God, you had met this man only couple of times and you were already feeling this way. This was not good, this was not good at all.

You swallowed and closed your eyes, already regretting what you were going to say next.

“Sure.”

Sam left silent sigh from his lips. He was relieved. He threw his cigarette away and wonder what you two should do on the next day. He figured that maybe seeing you in a place where there were lots of people weren’t good idea, so he wonder if you should go to a park or something.

“What about we have thermos bottle full of fresh coffee, grab couple of sweet pastries and go the park enjoying the fresh air?”

You wondered why he was suggesting that, but you couldn't help that it was better idea that going to some cafe, where there are people looking at you and whispering in a small saloon.

“That sounds pretty great. So, who bring coffee and who get’s pastries?”

“Ladies choice.”

Oh what a gentlemen you thought.

“Okay I’ll bring the coffee.” You said, stood up and went to kitchen to search your thermos bottle. You knew you had one, but you just didn’t knew where it was.

“It’s a deal then. So what's you’ve been doing today? Besides gossipping our date.”

You literally facepalmed yourself. God you felt so uncomfortable talking things like this, especially when that was exactly what you were doing with your friends.

“Not much. Just hanging home.” You opened the cupboard and tried to see what it has been eating. You saw the bottle behind of everything and started to clear your way to get to it.

“So you **were** gossiping about our date to your friends?” Sam teased you, he was sure your friends didn’t let you to get away without giving them information, after all it was thanks to them you two even had a date.

“Oh god please can we change the subject?” You rubbed your forehead with your palm, while waiting the water to pour on the bottle so you can wash it. You were not going to tell him what you talked with your friends.

“No.” Sam smiled with himself, while he was at his apartment's door, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

“And why is that?” You rolled your eyes, closed the faucet and headed back to the couch.

“Because I wanna know what you told about our date.” He smirked while stepping inside and throwing his keys on the table next to the door and taking his jacket off.

“Do you wanna see tomorrow?” You said with serious voice but weren’t so serious since you had a cocky smirk on your face. You had a feeling that he was just teasing you so you choose to do the same.

Sam stopped and got scared. Were you going to blew off your next date? “Yes.”

“So let it be, okay?” You smiled and leaned to took the remote to open the tv. This time Sam heard on your voice that you were just teasing him.

“Fine.” Sam chuckled, lingering the letter i.

“So, what you’ve been doing after having dinner at your brother.” you asked while surfing through the channels.

“I actually just got home.” Sam told while sitting down his own couch, opening the tv.

“Woah, that was a really long dinner.” You chuckled, you always threw some stupid jokes when you were nervous, and that was pretty much always when you were talking to a new person.

Sam laughed, he was pleasant that you were feeling comfortable to threw some jokes at him, since your cup of coffee you didn’t talked so much.

 

* * *

 

It was almost midnight when you were laying on your bed, and still talking with Sam on the phone. His voice was calm and really sexy and you could listen him forever.

You enjoyed talking to him. Maybe it was because you couldn’t see each others, it was much easier to talk on the phone than talking face to face. It was easier to you when you didn't saw how other person was watching you, because you always felt that they were just examining you in a negative way.

Your eyes couldn’t stay open anymore, and you knew you needed to get some sleep, until you wanted to see him with dark black rings around your eyes next day.

“Hei Sam.”

You got only a mumble as an answer. He sounded pretty tired too. He had also moved to lay on his bed, trying to keep himself awake, because he wanted to talk to you. You sounded a lot more self-confident on the phone, and he loved to hear that side of you.

“Maybe we could continue the conversation tomorrow at the park? I can’t keep my eyes open anymore.”

“Yeah probably good idea. So, two o’clock at the park?” Sam checked while rubbing his eyes.

“See you then. Good night Sam.” You smiled to the phone.

  
“Good night [Y/N].” Sam smiled to you back, he heard from your voice that you were smiling on the other side and couldn't help it when your beautiful smiling face was slowly appearing to his retinas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second date with Sam looks like to have no-so-good direction.

On the next day you were heading to the park, with thermos bottle full of coffee and two mugs on your bag. You were little bit relaxed now than you were couple days ago. Still you had your mind haunting you by telling that he has no interest about you, that he was only nice to you, for some unknown reason.

Sam waited you in the park, smoking his cigarette, looking around, hoping to see you and wishing you didn't had second thoughts. You had a great late night call last night, and he hoped it made you to feel little more confidence.

Then he saw your figure further. Smile raised to his lips and his heart melted when he saw you coming towards him, little happy smile on your face. He certainly hoped that he and your little date was the reason behind your smile. He took last drag from his cig, before dropping it on the ground.

You were looking down at your feet, without any idea of the expression on Sam's face when he looked at your way. You looked down on your feet, trying to focus on your steps and trying to ignore your panicking mind and heart.

When you reached him, you two greeted each other with smiles, small 'hey's, and headed to the park to find a bench where you could drink your coffee and talk.

Things were going great, you two talked like you had been friends for years. Maybe it was because your late night call, but things were much easier now. He told you funny stories about him and his little brother, about his mind blowing adventures, and finally telling about his little niece, who he adored so much.

He told you how once he was baby sitting her, and they choose to make some pancakes. But somehow they manage to spread all the flours to all over the kitchen, how they had great idea start a egg fight, and his brother and his wife came home, only to find two of them in the kitchen, covered with eggs and flours and whole kitchen being mess. 

And you started to laugh. You could see him and his niece running around the kitchen table covered with eggs and flours. You let your laugh fill the air when you couldn’t hold it back. 

Sam’s heart melted when he heard you laughing. He followed how you laughed from deep down on your stomach, just like you had done day before when he saw you with your friends. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And he started to laugh with you, your laugh was very contagious.

He raised his hands on the bench's backrest, and the other one was resting behind your neck, his palm hanging on the other side of your head. His arm slightly touched your neck and you flinched. You laugh stopped like it has hit the wall and Sam noticed the fast silence what filled the air, without knowing why it happen.

You tightened your jacket around you, it looked like you were cold but that was not the case. You just started to feel really insecure and you started to hide behind your safe walls, when you realized you were becoming too comfortable with him.

“[Y/N] what’s wrong?” In his voice there shined worriness and sincere, but you were already starting to be too far away behind your walls so you couldn’t hear that.

“Nothing, nothing.” You said while changing your position a little, which made you to move further from Sam, even it was just inches he saw that you were pulling yourself away from him.

He moved closer to you and took a risk, and placed his hand on your thigh.  
“[Y/N] tell me, what is it.”

Your gaze snapped to his hand on your leg. You stared that huge palm in your thigh and you felt how your breath started getting heavier, anxiety raising inside of you like a hurricane. Sam followed how your eyes were fixed in his hand to your thigh, how your lower lip started to tremble. He knew he went too far so he took his hands away.

“I’m sorry, sorry.” He raised his hands up as a surrender and he never could have imagine what you were going to say next.

“Yeah, you are sorry that you tried to make a move on me because you thought being nice to me made you to get between my legs?”

You were furious. You had pulled your walls back up and all your negative thoughts had filled your mind. There was no way this guy was sincere with you, you were sure he was just being nice to you so he could have sex with you. Just like you were easy because you were overweight and all he needs to do to be nice and made yourself feel that he cares about you, so you’ll sleep with him.

Sam looked at you with shock, he never could have imagine that you thought that way about him and his actions to get to know you. He tried to remember if he had really said or done something that made you to think that way. But he couldn’t figure out anything, not inappropriate touch or word, nothing. 

“I thought you were diffe - actually I didn't thought anything, I always thinked you were the same as the rest of men and I was stupid to let my friends to poison my mind.””

You stood up and took your bag and started to head away from him. Tears now rolled down on your cheeks, you knew this all along. It took Sam a moment to realize what you had just said, before he manage to ran after you. He called you but you didn’t turn, how could you when your face was filled with tears, shame had filled your body and soul that you were actually hoping something.

Sam grabbed your arm and tried to turn you to face him but you kept going, you didn’t want to face him, you wanted him to leave you alone. Finally he manage to made you stop, his huge palm squeezing your arm, not hard enough to hurt you but hard enough to keep you still. Your eyes were fixed on the ground and your eyes poured with tears.

“Look at me [Y/N].” 

You shook your head.

“You really think I’m nice to you just to get between your legs? Did I really have acted like that to make you think that? I like you, I know it's really soon for knowing each others just a couple of days but I think you are gorgeous woman and I really want to know you better.”

You turned and finally met his gaze. You just stared into his hazel-brownish eyes. Your heart raced in your chest when you tried to internalize what he had just said. Yes it really was too soon, you had seen each others just couple times.

“Did I have really acted like that, so you really think that of me?” He asked you again while looking deep into your eyes. He saw in your eyes that you really didn’t think that way of him. You were just scared. But what and why you were scared, he couldn’t tell.

And beside the fear, he saw the sadness and hurt in your beautiful eyes better than ever, and the fact that all of that was his fault, killed him from the inside. 

He wanted to do opposite, he wanted you to be happy, not sad. He wanted see your eyes sparkling from joy, not being filled with sadness and tears. He wanted to see your lips raised to smile, not trembling hard to avoid the sobs coming out of you. 

He wanted you to see yourself as he sees you. Beautiful, gorgeous woman with good heart. He couldn’t understand why you were so insecure. He couldn’t understand why you were hiding behind those walls, without letting anyone inside.

And when you didn't answer him, without thinking it any better and without hesitation, Sam cupped your cheek with his free hand and pushed his lips against yours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew he had ruined it all because he kissed you. But did he?

He fucked up. He knew he had fucked up the very moment his lips touched yours. You had just accused him to only wanting you to get in bed with him, and now his lips was against yours. But he couldn’t pull away, no. Your lips were like glue and he was stuck in them. The moment he tasted you he knew he wanted no-one else but you.

But you didn’t push him away. For first you froze. You didn’t expected him to kiss you. Part of you wanted to push him away, slap him on his face and told him to leave you alone, that this was that kind of action to make you think he just wanted to get you into bed. But as Sam has predicted, you didn’t really thought that he only want to get bed with you. Your mind poisoned you to make you to think that, so you could stay behind your safe walls.

Instead you felt how your walls started to broke around you when you felt his soft lips on yours, kissing you with kindness and warm. The kiss was real and you felt it. You felt how your walls broke down and all new feelings washed over your body and soul. All those feelings you never thought you could have. They washed over you like a wave, and you felt like you were drowning.

His taste was like a drug to you, you only wanted more.

When he realized that you didn’t push him away but you slowly answered his kiss he felt like he was flying above the clouds. He released your hand on his grip and placed his hand on your back and pushed you against him.

It felt like the kiss lasted forever, that the time had stopped around you two. That you two were not two, but just one person on this entire planet. 

When he finally pulled away, he saw in your eyes a little joy in them, even the expression on your face was shocked. He smoothed your hair while dragging hair strap away from your face and smiled to you.

“I really like you [Y/N]. Give me a chance to prove it to you.” 

You swallowed.

“Why me?”

“I told you. You are gorgeous woman. You are beautiful from the inside and outside. Your heart is kind. Why are you so hard on yourself?”

You felt how another tear rolled down on your cheek and Sam immediately wiped it away with his thumb. His touch felt like feather on your skin and it send shivers all over your body.

But you couldn’t answer to him. 

“Give me a chance [Y/N].” He whispered. You heard how his voice was trembling a little and you finally started to let yourself to believe that he might actually really like you. Even though your mind tried desperately build up your walls back up. But you could still feel his lips against yours, his words howling inside your head telling that you should give him a change, so your walls stayed low. So you nodded to him as an answer.

He pulled you against his chest, kissing your head and rounded his hands around you. You carefully rounded your hands around him and laid your head on his chest while closing your eyes. You felt his heart pounding against your cheek and couldn’t believe that you were in this situation.

You didn’t wanted to be scared anymore, you were tired to run away. You wanted finally believe that you too deserved to be happy, that you were lovable.

 

* * *

Sam offered you to walk back to your apartment. It was weird to walk with him hand in hand. And it wasn’t him, you had asked if it was okay to take his hand. And he was more than delighted to took your hand, specially when you had asked for it. You two talked that you’ll take it slowly, step by step, in your pace. He told you he didn’t want to push you. You had told him that you were scared, that you’ll hurt your wings and disappoint but he promised to you he’ll never hurt you.

When you were downstairs on your house you stepped on the stairs.

“Well this is me.” You turned, still holding his hand. Sam looked at you, your eyes were now on his level when you stood on the steps. You didn’t know what to do, you haven’t use to this kind of situation and you had no idea what to do or say.

“I’ll be out of town for couple of days. Maybe another date when I’m back?” He asked, while smoothing the back of your hand with his thumb. You looked down where your hands were entwined and couldn’t believe how good his touch felt. 

“May I kiss you again?” He asked, he wanted to make sure you were feeling comfortable. You nodded before you raised your gaze back to him.

Sam smiled, took a step closer, placed his hand behind your neck and pulled you closer to give you a small, gently kiss on your lips. You felt how butterflies flied on your stomach, and how the warmth from his lips spread in every part of your body.

Sam pulled away, but left his face just inches away from yours. He smoothed your hair and you couldn’t look him into his eyes.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered, before he nuzzled his nose against yours. You grinned and examined air from your nose. You weren’t use that someone say something like that, that someone might think that you were beautiful.

You started to walk up the stairs, letting go on his hand. He stood still and watched how you walked up to the front door. When you were up, you turned to see him standing there with eyes sparkling, huge smile on his face and you couldn’t help but smile him back.

And when he saw that happy smile on your face, he knew there was no turning back. Your happy smile showed for a slight second your confidence to the world and that made you even more beautiful in his eyes.

He knew that you will come drive him crazy, that you’ll drive him wild. And he couldn’t help that he was totally  _ helpless when you smiled. _

When you closed your front door behind you, you leaned your head to the door and closed your eyes. You were terrified, you were scared, but also you were so happy and you never thought you gonna feel that way ever again. All these new feelings inside of you were almost too much to handle. You didn’t knew what to do.

You grabbed your phone on your pocket, there were just three people who could help you. Your phone had vibrated many times, you knew it was because your friends were asking how your date was going. You opened the group chat and went through the messages.

First they were talking about something else, but then there were questions to you how it has went.

_ You [05.36pm] - Guys, I’m back at home. _

_ Janet [05.37pm] - So, how it went? _

_ You [05.37pm] - He kissed me. _

_ Annie [05.39pm] - Okay, don’t say anything. We come at your place tomorrow, we bring some wine, we order pizza and you tell us  _ **_everything_ ** _. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again you were telling your friends about your date, when suddenly your doorbell rangs.

On the next day you were drinking wine with Janet, Annie and Violet while sitting on your apartment. Your cheeks were red as tomato and you hoped the earth would suck you, you were so embarrassed. Whole situation was new for you, normally you listened your friends telling about their dates and relationships, and now it was your turn - finally, borrowing your friend’s words.

“So, what happens next?” Janet asks you. You shrug your shoulders.

“I don’t know. We talked to take it slow. Now he’s out of town for couple of days.”

“Remember, you deserve this [Y/N].” Violet reminds you.

“I guess.” You shrug once more when your doorbell rang and Annie jumped up from her spot.

“Pizza time girls!”

She walked across your apartment to the door while the rest of you stayed in the living room starting to get ready for your pizzas for making a room to your coffee table.

“Umm [Y/N], would you come to the door?” Your head snapped to Annie, who peeked behind the wall weird gaze on her face. You took a glance to Janet and Violet before you stood up and made your way to the door, on your way placing your glass to the table. Was there something wrong with your order?

When you reached the door, you saw in the hallway flower delivery boy with huge flower bouquet in his hands. 

“[Y/N, Y/L/N]?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Flower delivery to a beautiful lady.”

You stared at the guy with your brows furrowed. This must be some kind of mistake, who on earth would send you flowers? When you couldn’t do anything, just standing on the door staring the delivery boy, Annie took straps in her hands and took the bouquet, thanked the boy, and pulled you inside.

She pulled you after her to the living room and made you to sit on the couch.

“What the hell?” Janet screamed when she saw the bouquet, almost bursting her wine out of her mouth. Annie placed the bouquet to the table front of you.

You just sat there on the couch, staring the flowers and tried to think what the hell was going on.

Violet saw a card on the bouquet and grabbed it.

“Hey there’s a card, can we read it?”

You slowly turned your gaze to your friends, still confused look on your face, but you slowly nodded to them. You were too confused to do anything.

Violet smiled with pleasant and opened the card.

“Oh, these are from Sam.” She smiled and you flinched, oh god he send you flowers? Why on earth he would do that?

You grabbed the card from her hand, and your friends looked at you with smirks on their faces.

“C’mon, read it out loud!” Janet  encouraged you. You read the card and grinned before you read it outloud to your friends.

_ “Enjoy these flowers knowing that although they are beautiful, in my eyes they pale in comparison to you. -Sam” _

“Okay, I have been in relationship for two years and I never got flowers and a card like that. You are such a lucky girl!” Annie told you while she took the bouquet and walked with it to the kitchen to put it in a vase.

You looked at the card and re-read the message in there while you bit your lower lip and your heart beating hard in your chest. No-one has never bought you flowers before. 

* * *

Hours later your friends left, and you sat on the kitchen table drinking last glass of wine, staring at that beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table which Sam had send to you. The bouquet was gorgeous, beautiful red and pink roses, white alstroemerias and light pink lilies, colors matched each other's perfectly. And you thought it must have been really expensive.

You bit your lower lip when your phone vibrated on the table front of you and you saw that Sam send you a message.

_ Sam [09.21pm] - You got my flowers? _

_ You [09.22pm] - Yes I did. _

_ Sam [09.22pm] - Was it too much? _

_ You [09.24pm] - They were beautiful thank you. _

Couple seconds later he called you. You grinned and poured the rest of your wine to your throat before accepted his call.

“Hey.” you greeted him.

“Hey. Was it too much?” When you heard his voice your heart started to beat on your chest. His voice was so deep and calm and it made you feel relaxed.

“No, I don’t think so. But why you send them to me?”

“Did you read the card?”

You took the card in your hand on opened it. “Yeah.”

“That’s why.” You could hear in his voice that he was smiling and you couldn’t help but smile yourself.

“Yeah but still; why?” you shook your head and threw the card back on the table.

“Does everything have to have a reason?” He chuckled and you started to think. And actually he were right, everything does not have a reason. Why were you always wondering why? But the fact that no-one had ever bought you flowers made you to questioning the true purpose of his actions.

When you didn’t answer to him, Sam continued his talk. 

“I wanted to cheer you. So, what did you do today?”

You got up and placed your glass to the sink.

“My friends were here, we talked and had some wine and pizza.”

“Gossipping again about our date?”

Smile appeared on your smile while you leaned the kitchen counter, was it really that obvious?

“Maybe.”

“Well hope it was good gossip. At least the date was good.”

You bit your fingernail when you started to think about your date. Yes, it was a good date, even though in some point it looked like you ruined it with your insurance. You stopped biting your nail and touched your lips with your fingers while closing your eyes. You could still feel his soft lips on yours. You actually missed the feeling when his lips touched yours, and his taste on your mouth.

“What’s your thinking?” He asked when you didn't answered him, again. Sam started to wonder were you hiding behind your walls again, but when you answered to him he knew from your voice that it wasn’t the case.

“Nothing.” You felt how your cheeks started to warm up and slowly turn to red. You bit your lip and tried to stop yourself from smiling.

“Just our kiss.” You hide your face into your palm. You did not just said that to him did you?

“Oh, well that was good too wasn’t it?” Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that you were thinking about your kiss. It was a good sign, that you were thinking about your kiss and the fact you told it to him.

“Are you always this cocky?” You asked and brushed your hand through your hair.

“Maybe. But I need to go, I can call you tomorrow again if you want to?” Sam told and you heard that someone said something to him behind him, it was probably his partner, Victor.

“Okay.” You nodded and headed to the living room to clean the pizza boxes away.

“Good night beautiful.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Goodnight Sam.”

You ended the call and walked back to the kitchen with empty pizza boxes. You stopped next to the table and looked at the flowers again. You placed the boxes down and took the card from the table and read it again.

_ Although they are beautiful, in my eyes they pale in comparison to you. _

You smirked and leaned down to smell the flowers. They were beautiful and you couldn’t imagine that Sam thinks you are even more beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has returned to the city but didn't get any contact to you.

When Sam was back in town, after spending almost a week away, three days longer than he intended, he tried to call you to check your movie night was still on plan, but you didn’t answer to him. You two had talked to go into movies once he’s back but now he got no contact to you. He got worried, did something happen to you?

He send you message and asked to call him if you were alright but he got nothing back. He walked around his apartment, smoking like a chimney inside. He brushed his hand through his hair once in awhile, while he tried to not to rush to your apartment and broke down your door to see that you were alright. He really got worried that something happened to you.

He was annoyed that he didn't have any of your friend's phone number, so that he could check from them that you were alright. But would that be too desperate? Calling to your friends to ask if you were alright when you two had spoked on the phone last night.

But he couldn’t help it when the worriness and fear filled his mind and body. For the week he was gone, you texted him everyday. And now, he hadn't heard from you since your call day before.

He tried to call you once more, hoping that this time you would answer to him. But when once again the call ended and you didn’t answered, he got enough and grabbed his jacket, keys and pack of cigarette and rushed out. He’ll need to make sure you were alright.

The way at your place felt like eternity. When he was finally behind your door, he tried to calm himself while ringing the doorbell and waited. Nothing. 

He knocked and called you. But still nothing.

He placed his ear on the door and listened, but he heard absolutely nothing.

He had no idea if you were even home.

“[Y/N] please, answer me. Please, tell me you are okay.”

He grabbed his phone and called you once more. He listened through your door to hear your phone rang, or vibrate, anything, he wished to hear any sign to let him know that you are alright, but there was absolutely silence inside your apartment. 

He sighed deeply, stood there for a while, and when he was about to leave, he heard a small thump just right other side of your door and he pushed his ear against it. Now he heard you sigh on the other side, and he knew you were alright, well, most likely. Clearly you wasn’t but at least you were alive.

“Please [Y/N] talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He leaned his forehead against your door and closed his eyes. Now there was literally a wall between you two, and there was no way he could broke that this time. You had shutted him out, and he didn’t knew why. When you talked on the phone every night he was gone, you sounded fine.

Small lonely tear rolled down on his cheek. He didn’t know what to do, he just wanted to hold you and show you that everything will be going to be alright, to whisper in your ear that he’s there and isn’t going anywhere, and to try his best to kiss all your problems away.

“Please [Y/N], please. Let me in.”

You could hear his voice cracking. You sat on the floor inside your apartment, leaning your door, while tears rolled down your cheeks. Your eyes were closed and you leaned on your hands, your legs pulled against your chest and your elbows leaning on your knees.

You listened how Sam begged you to talk to him, to let him in. You heard how his voice was trembling, you could hear him sniff his tears and that made you feel even more horrible.

Even you spoke that you’ll take it slow, in your pace, but when you had too much time to think about everything when he was gone, you got the time to build up your safe walls back up around you. And you were once again hiding behind them and felt more and more anxious and insecure.

You really liked this guy, you couldn’t stop thinking about him and smile stucked on your face when you did that. You had fallen hard and deep, and too fast - of course you haven’t told him that.

Sam made a choice that he won’t leave until you will speak to him or let him in, until you tell him what had made you to build your walls back up. He needed to know why you were doing this. Everything was fine day before. You talked on the phone, you laughed - everything sounded fine. What had happened?

“If you are not ready, I won’t push you. But just - just let me be your friend at least. Please [Y/N], talk to me.” 

He still leaned on your door with his forehead. It felt like that his soul had left his body, his heart had ripped off from his chest. If you didn’t want to be with him, he hoped that you’ll let him be your friend.

Then he heard how you started to open the lock. He stepped away from the door and waited. Sound of unlocked filled the silent hallway. He waited, waited to see your sad eyes peeking behind the door. He looked how the door slowly got open, showing you standing inside behind it.

His heart melted. You were even more beautiful than he remembered, even you looked so fragile and broken. Your cheeks filled with tears, your lower lip trembling, your tired, sad eyes looking at him.

You saw him standing there, behind your door, his eyes red and cheeks filled with tears. You swallowed, closed your eyes while another tear escaped in the corner of your eye. You hated this, why you were doing this again? You promised yourself you stopped running away, you promised yourself to give him, no - yourself a change, and now you were pushing him away.

And Sam waited. He waited you to do the first move. He didn’t want to push you, no, not this time. He promised to made it in your pace, and he just had told you that he stop pushing, asking you to let him be your friend, so he waited what you were going to do next.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, you looked at his beautiful colored hazel brownish eyes, they were sad, but still full of warmness, kindness and something else, but you didn’t figure out what.

You bit your lower lip, trying to stop it for trembling, your heart beating in your chest, almost ripping off. His body felt like magnet, pulling you towards him, you wanted to fell deep into his arms, you wanted to stay there forever. You were scared, but you were tired of running. You wanted to believe that you were lovable too, you wanted to feel and truly believe that you too deserved happiness.

You gasped, stepped closer, rounded your hands around him, hide your face into his chest, while he embraced you with his safe, warm hands. He leaned his cheek on the top of your head and closed his eyes while he felt you were shuddering against him when you cried in his arms.

You immediately felt better when you felt his warm body against yours. You knew it would take time, it will be hard, but you truly wanted to try, you truly wanted to be with him.

Sam sighed deeply and started to rock you on side to side. At least the walls are now gone, he was holding you in his arms, and that was all he wanted to do. He knew you were lost when he first time met you, but he never imagine how lost you really were.

For a while you two stood there, in the hallway outside your apartment door, hugging each others. One of your neighbours walked down the stairs, looked at you two, smiled and continued her way without saying anything. You heard her go, but didn’t raised your face on Sam’s chest to look who it was.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” You mumbled against his chest, and Sam kissed gently your hair.

“It’s okay. It’s my fault. I pushed you too much.”

“No, it’s not that. I - just. I’m just too scared.” You raised your face from his chest and tilted your head to look at him. He wiped your cheeks from your dried tears and nodded as a understanding. 

“Why you even want me? I don’t understand. There’s much prettier and thinner women you could get. Why would you want a fatty like me?”

After those words, Sam finally understood what all of this was about, why you were acting like this. He had never thought that that was really the problem.

“Is that what this all is about? You think you’re fat?” 

You nodded. His heart shattered when he realized how you saw yourself. He cupped your cheeks in his palms and smoothed them with his thumbs, while a small, gently smile appeared to his lips, and the look in his eyes were even more kinder and warmer than before.

“I’m going to do everything so you’ll see yourself as I do.”

You sighed deeply after you swallowed a lump in your throat. You raised to your toes and kissed him. And it took Sam’s breath away.

You could feel him smiling against your lips and you couldn’t help but answer to his smile. When he withdrew the kiss, he leaned his forehead into yours, your cheeks still being cupped in his palms.

“You need to talk to me when you’re feeling these feelings.”

You nodded to him. He was right, you needed to tell him when you had doubts and fears. 

He isn't going anywhere, there were no reason to hide behind your walls anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Sam have been dating over a month now. As you agreed, you two took it slow, you took your time to get to know each others better, you had no rush to anywhere.

Tonight you two were at your place and you were going to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.

You stood in the kitchen, waiting the popcorns to get ready, while Sam poured you two some soda. He took the glasses, kisses you on the cheek before moves to the couch. You stayed on the kitchen and felt how your cheeks were blushing again. You always blushed when he did something like that, you weren’t used to that kind of attention, even he did that many times.

You heard Sam groan as he sat down on the couch. When the microwave beeped as a sound of ready, you took the popcorns out of microwave and poured them to the bowl, and headed to join Sam as you took couple popcorns on your mouth.

Sam sat on the couch, his legs on the coffee table when you walked next to it. You looked at his legs so he would move them away.

“Sam, move your legs.” You asked while nothing happened and glenched at him but he just smirked back to you. You sighed, lowed the bowl on the table and swing your leg over his legs, so you were standing his legs between yours.

Sam leaned forward, grabbed your waist and you screamed as he pulled you on his lap.

“Sam! Stop!” You screamed and tried to wriggle off from his arms.

He didn’t say anything, just gave you wet kisses on your cheek, you could swear you felt him smiling against your skin.

“I’m crushing you!” And there you're insecure about your weight washed over you again.

Sam raised his face to see you and you swallowed and looked back at him. You could see in his eyes that he was sad that you let those thoughts about your weight fill your mind.

“You know what?” He asked from you and you raised your brows as a question and before you knew it, you were laying on your back on the couch and Sam was laying top of you.

“If it is someone who crushes someone it would be me. I’m bigger than you.” He told while holding himself up on his hands looking down at you, his lower body against yours.

“You are only taller than me.” You bit your cheek when you felt Sam’s body on you.

Sam chuckled.

“I’m gonna tickle those bad thoughts out of your mind.”

Your eyes widened when you heard him saying that with his deep voice. And before you could react, he was tickling you on your sides.

“Sam, no, stop!” You bend your head back and laughed, while Sam has a pleasant smirk on his face when he looked how your smile appeared on you lips and you let that beautiful laugh rise from deep down on your stomach. He has noticed that you were really ticklish and it gave him a good advantage against you to make you smile and laugh.

You waved your hands and tried to push him away, tried to make him stop, but he grab your wrists and raised them above your head and hold them there with his left hand while he continued tickling you with the right one.

You tried to wriggle under him to get him off from you, but since he was bigger and stronger than you, you were powerless. And on the other hand you really enjoyed to feel him above you, pushing his body against you, touching you with his hands.

While you were wriggling below him, your hips was rocking against his when you were laughing and trying him to stop tickling, and Sam felt how his pants started to get little bit too tight on his groin. So he stopped.

He looked at you, and saw how your chest was rising and lowering heavyly, while you tried to steady your breath after your laugh. He looked how your lips were raised to beautiful smile while you had your eyes closed. He couldn’t stop when he thought you looked really sexy, lying there above him with your breathing being heavy and loud, you hands tied on his palm above your head.

And beside all of that you looked really beautiful, because you were feeling totally free, not tensed, not insecure, nothing. You were free from all of bad thoughts about yourself, your happiness was pure.

He let go of your wrists, and you lowed your hands and opened your eyes and met Sam’s eyes staring at you. You felt that something was pressing against your groin and when it hit you what it was, you felt how your whole body started to turn red, and your heart started to race in your chest even harder than it already was.

You two just stared each others. You wondered what he was thinking, and actually you had a pretty good idea what he was thinking, based on what was happening in his pants.

Will he try to make a move on you? Would this be it, would you finally have sex?

But Sam had absolutely no hurry to have sex with you. When you were ready for it, you’ll sure let him know that. He wanted you to feel completely good about yourself before you'll being in the most intimate way two people could be. If you weren't feeling comfortable, there was no point to having sex. He would be only thinking did you enjoy it, or were you just feeling awful, being worried about your body.

And he knew you weren’t in that point not just yet. He could see the fear and insecure in your eyes when he was staring at you.

He leaned down to kiss you. Gently kiss on your lips, before he pulled away and sat back on the couch, pulling you up with him and wrap you in his armpit.

You were confused, he didn’t try anything? You just felt how he was hard against you and he didn’t try to make a move on you?

You looked at him while he leaned to took the bowl of popcorn and remote and leaning back on the couch. He turned to meet your gaze and smiled to you.

“Ready for movie?”

Your face got a confused look on them. You wondered was he really able to control himself - he was hard moment ago, you were sure of it. But there he was, smiling at you like nothing happened and ready to watch the movie while his cock was hard on his pants.

You nodded and gave him a small smile, and he gave you a small kiss on your forehead and put the bowl of popcorn on your lap, taking couple to his mouth before he put the movie to on.

You laid your head on his shoulder and tried to focus on the starting movie.

* * *

 

You had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Sam’s armpit was just too comfortable to lean on and you couldn’t help it when you fall asleep in there. You heard how Sam snored quietly so he must have fallen asleep too.

You looked at the clock on the wall and realized you had slept for hours. It was almost midnight already. You started the movie before eight.

You got up from Sam’s armpit and pushed him gently.

“Sam?”

Sam groaned and leaned forward from the couch, looking around with confused look on his face and smile appeared on your face, he looked really good when he was still partly asleep.

“What?” He mumbled while he tried to figure where he was.

“It’s almost midnight.” You told him and got up, to turn off your tv. On your way you put the lights on and Sam narrowed his eyes when the sudden light blinded him for a second.

“Oh, that must been really boring movie then.” He chuckled while he rubbed his face with his palm, trying to get use to the light.

“I’ll guess I’ll be going then.” He continued and got up, starting to head to the door. You watched as he goes and bit your lower lip.

“Sam?”

He stopped and turned to see you, his brows furrowed, he was probably still half asleep and you felt how your stomach twirled.

“You, you can spend a night in here.” You couldn’t believe what you just said to him, but there was no meaning him to start to head home now, when you two could continue your sleep right away. And you actually wanted to finally sleep next to him.

Sam’s lips turned to a huge smile, while he started to head back to the couch. “Oh. Okay. So, I’ll sleep on the couch then.”

“No, you can sleep in my bed.” Sam stopped and stared at you. This would be the first time he’ll spend a night and he was sure you’re going to ask him to sleep on the couch. But there you were telling him he could sleep next to you, that he could feel your body curled against his and wake up in the morning next to you.

“You sure?”

A shy smile appeared on your lips, you could hear the confusion in his voice.

“Ofcourse.”

You two started to get ready to bed. You went to your bathroom to change your nightwears, well, you used your really huge t-shirt as a nightwear, and you kept your sweatpants on you what you were wearing the whole evening. You were feeling much better around him, but still you were really insecure about your body, and you didn’t want him to see your legs.

When you turned your lights off from the living room and stepped to the bedroom, you saw Sam standing next to your bed in his boxers and t-shirt. You felt how your cheeks were blushing when you see him there half-naked and you thanked that the lights were off so he couldn’t see how your cheeks changed colour.

“Which side is yours?” he asked and you crawled to the bed from the other side where he was, and he laid down next to you. He laid on his back, opening his arm to invite you into his armpit and you happily crawled into it. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed you on the top of your head.

You wished good nights and started to catch your sleep again.

Moment later you heard him snoring again, he must have been really exhausted or he was a really fast falling asleep. You nuzzled your head against him and wondered what have you done to deserve all of this.

Sam was gentle, kind and he had a good heart. Not mentioning about his physical appearance, that was a whole other thing.

Your mind was calm and you were slowly falling asleep in Sam’s armpit, when this one thought filled your mind and it snapped you wide awake.

_ What if he didn’t try to make a move on you because he doesn’t want to have sex with you? _


	11. Chapter 11

_ What if he doesn’t want to have sex with you? _

You felt how your anxiety started to race on your chest when you started to think what happened on the couch before the movie. He clearly was hard, you were sure of it. Why he didn’t try to have sex with you?

Was it because he didn’t find you sexy or attractive enough to wanting to have sex with you? But he was hard, why he would be hard if that was the case? You tried your hardest to push all those negative thoughts away and think it more clearer, but you couldn’t help it when your insecurity took over - again.

You turned away from Sam’s armpit and turned your back to him, trying to fall asleep. But you couldn’t. You felt how that crushing pain in your chest raised and like something was stuck on your throat, making you feel like you couldn’t breathe, while your thoughts were racing inside your head like a fastened movie. You glanced over your shoulder to make sure Sam was asleep before you got up from the bed and headed to the living room.

You went to your emergency pack of cigarettes to take couple from there,  you took your lighter and keys, and went to your door. You took your jacket and keys, and quietly opened the door, making sure it won't made any noise to not to wake up Sam, as you sneaked out to smoke. You needed to calm yourself somehow.

* * *

Sam woke up when he felt that you weren’t in his armpit, when he felt that the warmth on his side was gone. He opened his eyes and waited so they get use to the darkness what was flying around him. Then he heard you sigh.

He sat up and saw you sitting on the other side of the bed, your knees on your chest and your head between them.

“[Y/N]?” He whispered and you spooked, raising your head to see that he was awake.

“What’s wrong?” He moved closer to you on the mattress, placing his hand on your shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb. You shook your head and took a deep breath.

“Tell me.”

“I - I just.” You tried to think what excuse you could use. You surely weren’t going to tell him what was really wrong, you couldn’t tell him that you felt bad because he didn’t try to have sex with you. It sounded so ridiculous, but the thought about the reason was haunting your mind.

But you had become too comfortable around him, his present made miracles to you, so you opened your mouth, while the words slipped from your lips:

“You don’t wanna have sex with me do you?”

If there was any sleepiness in Sam’s eyes they were all gone now. He was stunned. Where had you got that idea?

“What?” He needed to make sure he just heard you right.

“Forget it.” You leaned your head back to your knees and sighed again.

“Wait, where did you got that idea?” Sam moved even closer to you, and took your hand, smoothing the top of it with his thumb.

“On the couch. You didn’t try anything. Is it because you think I’m not attractive?”

Sam chuckled.

“If I didn’t find you attractive do you think that I would have become hard in the first place? Damn [Y/N], I only need to glance at you and I’m already hard.”

You raised your head and saw a smirk on his face. Was he serious? Was he - was he trying to tell you that he was hard now?

“I didn't make a move because I knew you aren’t ready. I want you to feel totally comfortable before we took the next step.”

He moved a hair strap away from your face behind your ear and caressed your cheek.

“We agreed we take it slow.” He whispered and gave you a soft smile.

You shook your head and put your hand in front of your eyes. Oh god this was so embarrassing. You knew it was ridiculous, but somehow it bothered you anyway. And now the whole situation was so awkward.

Sam took a hold on your ankles and pulled, so you slipped on your back against the mattress, a small gasp escaped from your lips while Sam crawled to lay on top of you, pushing his groin against yours. And you were right -  _ he was hard. _

“You still doubt that I don’t wanna have sex with you?” He whispered while he leaned down and nuzzled his nose slowly against yours, while he rocked his hips against you, and you felt his hard cock touching you through your clothes. Your left a small, quiet moan from your lips, as your breathing started to get heavier and you felt how the warmth spread between your legs all over your body.

You shook your head as an answer, there was no doubt about what he wanted to do.

“Good, and don’t you ever doubt that again, because I could do it right here and now.” He pushed his hard cock harder against you, making you left another moan from your lips - this time it was loud - and he leaned down to kiss you eagerly to muffle your moan, or he'll won't be able to control himself.

That moan was a music to his ear, now the whole situation was even harder to him. He wanted to hear you moan under him, he wanted to hear how much noise you would have when he make love to you, specially when you just had gave him a good presentation what was about to come.

“But like I said, I want you to feel totally comfortable. So now, we just sleep, okay?” He said while your lips separated finally.

You nodded and swallowed the lump away from your throat, the taste of his lips still lingering on yours.

Sam rolled from top of you to lay on his side next to you while he smoothed your hair, with a stupid smirk on his face. He clearly enjoyed the whole situation. You took a quick glance down at his boxershorts before you turned your eyes into his face.

There was that stupid cocky smirk stucked on his face and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“Does that not bother you?” You asked.

“Does what bothering me?” He raised his brows. He clearly was teasing you, he knew exactly what you were referring. You hated that, you tilted your head and looked at him with your “are you serious”-face.

“You know.” You said while nodded your head down.

“No. But if it bothers you I can deal that away so it won’t bother you anymore.” He bit his lower lip and lifted his eyebrows, while your eyes widened, your ears were burning and you hit Sam on his chest and he chuckled

“Samuel!” You screamed and hid you're face into your palms. You felt like you were a teenager again and sex was all new and funny thing to you. It wasn’t the case, you have had sex before, but it was a long time ago.

Sam laughed and grabbed you against his chest and kissed your forehead.

“Just kidding. Now, let’s sleep, and wake me up if you feel bad again, okay?” You nodded against him and sighed, while taking your hands away front of your face, only to wrap the other one around him.

You felt stupid to feeling and thinking the way you did. Why it even bothered you that he didn’t try anything? You had dated over a month, and this was first time you two even spend a night together.

  
He had amazing impact to you. His present truly made you feel calm and relaxed. And now when you were laying in his arms, you couldn’t imagine to spend your nights anywhere else, than next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sun was slowly rising above the sky, and the morning light shined slightly through the curtains. Sam was not a morning person, he rather slept in the midday, but this morning, he was happily to be awake.

He laid on the bed, his hand around you, when you slept peacefully in his armpit. He woke up in every movement you did during the night, he was afraid you’ll wake up by yourself and won’t wake him up if you’re feeling bad again.

He made sure you’re safely in his arms, that in your sleep you could feel him next to you, and that he isn’t going anywhere.

He smoothed your shoulder with his fingers, lightly touching on your soft skin, leaving little rings on there with his fingertips. He watched as you breathed calmly, your head leaning on his chest, hand wrapped around him and your leg curled around his.

The morning light shined slightly to your hair through the curtain, making them shine like a gold. He thought that you were an angel. An angel, who brought to his life meaning and happiness.

He was so happy that you two were there, that you let him a chance to prove you that he wants nothing else to do, but to make you happy.

You sighed deeply in his arms and nuzzled your face into his clothed chest when you slowly started to wake up from your dreams, and Sam kissed your head, while you moved your head a little, opening your eyes and feeling Sam’s warm body next to you.

“Morning.” He whispered to you and you mumbled him back somewhere between sleep and awareness. It felt amazingly comfy to sleep in there, his safe hand around you.

“You slept well?” He continued and you raised your head to meet his eyes. You gave him a small, happy smile and he felt how his heart was pounding on his chest. Your smile was so beautiful and it totally make him helpless. Whatever you would ask him while smiling, he’ll do anything, he could never say no to that beautiful smile.

“It felt like I was sleeping in a cloud.” You told him, which was true - you haven’t slept as well probably ever.

You two laid there embracing each others, until you rolled over and grabbed your phone from the table next to bed. There was couple of messages in your group chat with your friends. You opened them and rolled back on Sam’s armpit.

“Oh.” You said and Sam raised his head from the pillow, with a little ‘hmh’ escaping his lungs.

“Janet and her boyfriend Tony are keeping a housewarming party next week.”

Sam smiled and leaned back to the pillow.

“She said you’re invited too.” You bit your lower lip, while placing your phone on Sam’s stomach and you felt how Sam’s arm wrapped harder around you.

“I would love to meet your friends.” He told and you chuckled.

“You have met them, twice.”

“Yeah but not officially. I should thank them for playing an Amor. Without them we would not be lying here now.”

You smiled and hide your face deeper in his chest. Sam was right, if your friends haven’t gave him your phone number you could have walk pass your happiness.

“Do you want me to come?” he wanted to know if you were okay with the fact that he comes with you.

“Well why I wouldn’t want you to come?” You asked and raised your head and smiled him. Sam chuckled and leaned to kiss you.

“Then I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He whispered while he withdrew from the kiss, and he nuzzled his nose against yours and continued:

“There’s just one thing.”

He turned you on your back to the mattress and laid top of you.

“You have to meet my brother and his family next week.”

“Oh. Okay.” You smiled to him, you wanted to meet his brother Nathan and his wife Elena, their daughter Cassie you met already.

Sam leaned to kiss you again before he asked:

“Can I go to shower here?” You nodded and he told you to stay in bed, that he’ll be right back. You nodded again and he kissed you on the cheek, then your jawline and finally your neck. You giggled when his stubble grazed your skin and you pushed him away.

“You were suppose to go shower.”

He leaned up to his hands and lifted his eyebrow and smirked. Then he leaned down to kiss you neck again before he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

You stayed on the bed for a while, happy smile on your face, your heart beating your chest and butterflies flying on your stomach.

Then you heard Sam calling you and you stood up to sit answering his call.

“Can you bring me a towel? Or do you want me to walk around here naked?”

You got up from the bed as fast as you could and yelled him back that you’ll bring it right away. You rushed to your drawer and grabbed a towel there and headed to the bathroom door. You knocked and heard that Sam was still on the shower. So you opened the door slowly.

“Sam, I’ll leave the towel on the toilet seat.” You told while throwing the towel on the toilet seat, and saw how Sam peeked behind the curtain, his hair being all wet and all over his face, dripping water to the floor, huge smile on his face. That was the most sexiest thing you’d ever seen.

“Wanna join me?” He winked at you and you blushed. You grinned and turned your gaze.

“I’m alright, I’ll make us some coffee.”

You walked to the kitchen and made coffee to pour. You stood there in silence, deep in your thoughts when you saw in your eyes Sam standing in the shower, his hair wet, being sexy. And his offer was really tempting, but part of you thought it wasn’t a good idea.

You spooked when you felt how water drop dropped to your neck, when Sam was suddenly standing behind you. You didn’t hear him coming out of the shower. He wrapped his hands around your, hugging you from behind, placing his chin on your shoulder and smelling your hair.

“You’re getting me wet.” You told him when you felt like his wet hair wet your shirt on your shoulder.

“Oh, I’m getting you wet now am I?” You closed your eyes and grinned.

“You are impossible.” You told him and you felt how he moved your hair away, to expose your neck, and his stubble grazing your skin when he left wet kisses on your neck.

Sam just couldn’t keep his hands or lips away from you. He wanted to drown you into kisses, you were like a magnet, and when you wasn’t next to him, it killed him slowly. And he just wanted to made you feel good, that you felt that you were wanted.

And more he did that, more he noticed how you started to feel more and more confident. Yes, you still blushed when he gave you a kiss on the public place or when he told you that you were beautiful, but now with your blush there was a happy smile on your face, not a shy smile as there was just couple weeks ago.

And you couldn’t denied that you loved the way he gave you attention.

When he finally was able to leave your neck alone, he gave you a gentle slap on your ass before headed to the bedroom to get dress.

You turned to watch he go and then you saw them. Those bullet traces on his back, those traces what almost costed his life almost twenty years ago, those traces what made him to rot in prison for thirteen years, kept him away from his brother who assumed he was dead for all those years.

He had told you everything about his past, but now when you saw the scars, it all hit you at once, and you felt how tears were pushing through now.

You followed Sam to the bedroom, he had already put his pants on when he felt you standing on the door, so he turned over, only to see that you were crying. He got scared, what made you to cry?

“[Y/N] what’s matter?” He rushed to you, his shirt on his hand and he rounded his hands around you and pushed you against his chest, your tears now wetting his bare chest and you looked down and saw the traces where the bullets had got out from the front of his body. Now you felt even sadder, you could only imagine what he needed to go through, when those bullets went through him.

Sam pushed you away to see your face, but you couldn’t look at him, your gaze was glued to the scars on his side. And Sam noticed it.

He waited, he let you to look at them, he waited you to say something. Your tears had faded, only few single tears falling down once in awhile, when you finally raised your gaze to met Sam’s eyes, asking for permission to touch them.

Sam nodded, usually he didn’t like when people touched them, it was his spot of insecure, but with you, it was different. Everything with you was different.

You looked at his side again, slowly reaching your fingers to the scars. You bit your lower lip before you landed gently your fingertips on the toppest scar, and you needed to swallow your tears again. You felt how Sam shivered under your touch.

Gently and softly you let your fingers trace in each other circle shaped wound on his side, learning the callousness and roughness with your fingertips. Sam has closed his eyes, and let himself feel your touch. Your warm, gentle touch, which made him almost feel like that there was never even a scar on his side, like your touch had a healing power, slowly fading those scars and the memories away.

Then he felt how you stopped, and he opened his eyes to see you looking at him deep into his eyes, eyes filled with tears.

“I’m so sorry.” Your voice was barely a whisper. You were so sorry he needed to go through all that.

Sam cupped your face and wiped your tears away from your cheeks.

“I survived. And I’m here now. That is all what matters now.”

You lower lip trembled, when you slowly nodded to him, he was right - he was there now and it was all what mattered.

“And I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered before he pushed his lips on yours, tasting your salty tears from your lips, while a small tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

In that moment he realized, that he was deeply in love with you.


	13. Chapter 13

You stood in the front of mirror twirling around and looking yourself on the mirror. You frowned while you looked how your stomach pumped through your shirt, you had changed your shirt four times and still you looked fat. And your ass looked really big in your black jeans.

You didn’t want to go to the housewarming party.

The doorbell rang and you took a last glance on the mirror, before you sighed and walked to the door. You opened the door and saw Sam standing behind it, leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face.

Sam looked at you up and down, and he thought that you looked absolutely gorgeous.

“What?” You asked when you saw how he was looking at you, and Sam took his hand behind his back and gave you a red rose. You looked at the rose and took it, smelled it and smiled.

“What is this for?”

“Beautiful rose to my beautiful girl.” He said while stepping closer, placed his fingers under your chin and raised your face so he could kiss you. Your stomach twirled from the kiss he gave you.

When he withdrew from the kiss he smoothed your hair.

“Ready to go?”

You sighed and walked inside, placing the rose on the dining table, as Sam walked behind you after he closed the door.

“I just don’t feel like going.”

“Why?” He walked closer and you turned to face him.

“Because I look like a cow. My ass looks big and my stomach looks like I’m nine months pregnant.” You said while tears were pushing through and you tried your hardest to stop them. This was one of those days again.

Again Sam looked you from your head to your toes, tilting his head a little when he got up again to met your eyes again. Then he walked closer and you followed him with your eyes.

He walked in front of you, wrapped his hands around your waist, placing his palms on your ass and gave you a firm squeeze.

“Whatever you’ll be wearing, you’re still the most beautiful and sexiest women in the world.” He smiled to you and you looked at him with your brows furrowed.

“And your ass looks great in these pants, how have I never seen you wearing these before?” He gave another squeeze and you jumped a little.

“Because my ass looks big in these.”

“Do you want me to tickle those bad thoughts away again?” He gave you a smirk and you couldn't’ help but smile.

“That’s my girl. You look amazing [Y/N]” He told and leaned down to kiss you eagerly.

You wrap your hands around his neck, raised to your toes a little when Sam pushed you against him.

You enjoyed his taste on your lips, it was like a drug to you, you only wanted more, so you smoothly let your tongue touch his lips, asking permission inside.

Sam’s heart pounded hard in his chest, and he open his mouth to let his tongue to meet yours and let them circling around together.

You felt how the warmth kept raising between your legs. You haven’t stop thinking about what happened week ago, how Sam laid top of you, pushing his hard cock against you and telling he could have sex with you right there.

And god how you wanted him, and you were afraid that you two do it tonight, when you’ll be little drunk and being more courage than being sober. And you didn’t want that to happen, you wanted to be sober when you’ll do it, so you could remember everything afterwards.

You withdrew the kiss and gasped to get some air to your lungs. Sam leaned his forehead into yours and you felt his breath hitting on your face.

“That was…” Sam manage to say between his breaths.

“Intense?” You continued and smiled.

Sam pushed you harder against him, and you felt his bulge on his pants.

“So, ready to go?”

“Are you?” You chuckled while you rocked your hips slightly against his bulge.

“Well I can’t help it that my girlfriend is so damn hot. And right now, you’re not helping.” He leaned to kiss you once more before he let you go on his embrace.

* * *

You two headed to Janet’s and Tony’s place. You went to inside and there your friend’s were waiting for you with huge smiles on their faces. You two left your jackets and stepped to the living room, you were holding still Sam’s hand, what you did all the way there.

“Umm, this is Sam.” you said while giving a huge smile to your friends. Sam nodded to your friends, Annie, Janet and Violet, while Tony and Christian, Violet’s fiance walked to introduce themselves to Sam.

“So you’re Sam, I’m Tony, Janet’s boyfriend.” Tony hands his hand to Sam and he took it and shake it and then Christian do the same.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

You walked to the living room, hugging your friends, when you greeted Violet he whispered to your ear:

“You’re glowing [Y/N], we are so happy for you.”

You gave her a smile and thanked her, before you sat on the couch next to Sam where he had sat already.

Your friends started to ask Sam some questions, about his past, what he did for a living and everything between. Sam was very careful, even though you had told him that they knew already about his time in prison, and they were okay with that. It was all in the past, and everything what mattered was now that he was with you and he made you happy.

The seven of you drank and talked. Sam kept his other hand either on your knee smoothing it with his thumb, or around your shoulder, pushing you deep into his armpit, giving you small kisses on your cheek.

You went to balcony to smoke with Sam, Janet and Violet.

“I hope you’re going to the club.” Janet asked from you. You turned to look at Sam, but he just smiled at you while smoothing your back with his hand. You wanted to go to dance, even though you had earlier you bad moment, you were much confident now and wanted to dance your ass off on the dance floor. Sam realized you were waiting for his opinion, so he nodded to you and kissed to your forehead.

“Of course we come, I want to see my girl shaking his fabulous ass.”

You hit Sam on his stomach and he started to laugh.

“Good. Let’s show everyone how to dance.” Violet told you and you took a sip from your wine.

Soon you left the balcony with Janet, while Violet and Sam stayed outside. They both looked after you with a silence between them. Finally Violet turned her gaze to Sam and opened her mouth:  
“You better treat her well. She deserves to be happy.”

Sam turned to meet Violet’s eyes and took a drag from his cigarette.

“I would never hurt her.”

“You better, or you’ll deal with us, and trust me, you don’t wanna face us if you hurt her in any way.”

Sam puffed the smoke out of his lungs, with a smirk on his face. He loved to see how much your friends cared about you, even they were the reason you two were together, they were still on their toes, to making sure he’ll treat you well.

He looked inside again, where you were laughing with your friends. He felt a huge warmth inside of him, making him fall in love with you even harder if it was possible. You were the most amazing women he had ever met, and he couldn’t believe he was lucky to be with you, even thought the start was rough, and you almost pushed him away.

He wondered did you felt the same way. He didn’t want to scare you by telling you that after such a short time. Love was the most powerful force in the world, and it might be scary. And it scared Sam too, he was scared that how strongly he felt about you and he was scared that you didn’t felt the same way.

“If I ever hurt her, I’ll make sure you can choke me with your bare hands.” He turned to look at Violet again, who gave him a smile. She knew Sam was good for you, and she hoped you saw that also yourself.

Sam and Violet came inside, while you had went to the bathroom, so Sam sat on the couch on your place, taking his beer from the table. When you came back, you saw Sam sitting there in your spot.

“You stole my spot.” you said while placing your hands on your hips, trying to look offended, but your voice was telling you were only joking. Sam patted his thigh, to tell you that there’s room on his lap, with a stupid smirk on his face. And what you did surprised him.

You walked to him and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss on his lips. He gave you a small smile, and placed his other hand on your thigh and smoothed it slightly. He was happy to see that you were comfy enough to sat on his lap, not thinking about your weight or anything.

Sam came along really well with your friends, and that was everything you wanted. Your friends were the most important people in your life, they had been there supporting you, they were like sisters to you. And it was important that Sam liked them and they liked Sam - which was totally clear, they adored Sam, they saw how he treated you well, and how you glowed of happiness. That was something they had ever seen in you.

Even Tony and Christian noticed the change in you, even you didn’t saw them so often. You were more self-confident, your smile was pure and they couldn’t stop smiling when they saw how your cheeks were blushing when Sam gave you affection during the evening - little kisses on your lips and cheek, touching your hand or thigh and looking you with a love in his eyes, or whispering to your ear how beautiful you were.

Sometime of the evening, you started to leave the apartment to head to the club. You hanged in Sam’s arm all the way, you did not want to let go of him. You couldn’t wait to get to dance with Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drinking, mentions of drugs/drugging, light violence

The five of you headed to the club. Violet and Christian had choose to head home when you were walking to the club, since Christian had drink too many beers and was too wasted to get inside.

Once you were inside, you walked to the counter and ordered drinks. Sam was a gentleman and paid yours and you gave him a quick kiss on his lips. You found a empty table in the corner where your group sat.

Sam wrapped his hand around you and pulled you against him. You smiled and took a sip from your drink. The club was full of people, there were people dancing in the dance floor and you moved your body on the beat. Sam looked how you moved next to him, admiring your confident, even though it was partly thanks to alcohol, but he still enjoyed watching you being like this.

You felt how Sam’s eyes were on you, and you turned your face to him. Sam looked at you under his eyebrows and gave you a wink.

“Enjoying what you see?” You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder, looking up to his eyes.

“Oh you bet I will.” Sam told you and leaned to kiss you.

“Well wait until this ass shake on the dance floor.” You smirked to him and Sam felt how his cock started slowly to get hard. He can already see you shaking your body on the floor, he could feel you rocking your ass against him. He leaned to kiss you again, this time more eagerly, letting his tongue to enter your mouth to entwine with yours.

Soon you heard how one of your favourite song started to play and you withdrew the kiss, asking girls to join you in the dance floor. Then you turned to Sam.

“You coming?”

“I’ll going outside to smoke but I’ll be right behind you.”

You gave him a quick kiss before you left the table with your friends, while Tony stayed in table to watch your drinks and keeping your places.

You headed to the dance floor, your hands up in the air, while you shake your head from side to side on the beat of the music.

You closed your eyes and let the music lead you. You enjoyed your life, letting everything around you fade away when you moved your body and sang from the bottom your heart.

In a moment you felt hands around your waist, and something pushing against your back. Your smile grew even bigger and you rocked your hips against the bulge on your back, while you bend your head back and opened your eyes, ready to kiss Sam on his lips.

But it wasn’t Sam who was behind you. It was some random guy.

You spooked, stepped away from the stranger and turned to look at him with a shock.

“C’mon babe, don’t stop.” The guy told you and came closer, placing his hands back on your waist, and trying to pull you closer. You pushed his hands away and his behaviour changed when you didn’t let him near you. Janet and Violet were now standing behind you, telling the guy to fuck off.

“C’mon, I just wanna have fun.” The guy tried to approach you again, but a hand on his shoulder made him to stay in place.

“You’re going to find your fun from somewhere else.”

Stranger turned to see who was talking to him and when he saw Sam, his face paled when he saw Sam’s rough appearance, and his muscles through his fit t-shirt he was wearing.

“Sorry, I didn’t knew she was with someone.” The guy raised his hands as a surrender and left.

Annie and Janet asked if you were alright and you nodded to them, lowering your face to the floor as Sam walked to you.

“You alright baby?” He placed his fingers under your chin and raised your face to meet his. You shook your head.

“I - I’m sorry. I thought it was you.” You told him.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. It was his mistake to try to touch my girl. But can you blame him, you were so sexy shaking your ass.” He lowered his hands on your waist and started to move them on the beat of the music.

“I wanna go home.” You told him but he shook his head.

“Not until you had shake that fabulous ass to me.” He leaned down to kiss you, while he moved your waist. You tasted the cigarette and beer in his mouth, and slowly you started to move your waist by yourself.

You took a hold on the hem of Sam’s shirt and rocked yourself against him. Sam looked down at you, feeling how the pressure on his jeans becoming too much.

He took your hand and twirled you around, pushing your back against his chest, while his and your hand was wrapped around you, his other hand on your waist, almost between your legs. You wished that he moved his hand just a little bit more right…

Sam leaned his chin on your shoulder, and you felt his breathing tickling your ear.

“You are so fucking sexy.”

He pushed you harder against him, and this time it was his bulge what was on your back. You left from your lips a soft moan and you slowly started to rock your hips against him. Sam hided his face into your neck, digging his teeth in your skin and biting you.

You and Sam kept dancing on the dance floor, slowly rocking yourselves against each others. Your kisses started to get more deeper, more hungrier. Sam knew it was partly the alcohol what made you act like this, but he couldn’t keep his hands or lips away from yours.

You went back to the table after you visited on the counter again. Sam sat on the table and you sat next to him, only to push your lips against his. You were so horny and you wanted to show it to Sam - like he didn’t knew that already - , although he knew you were not going to do it tonight - no. He didn’t want your first time to be drunken mistake, he wanted it to be sweet and special. He laughed inside his head to his thoughts - there he was, almost fifty year old man thinking like a teenage boy who was going to take their first love’s virginity

Sam sensed that someone was standing next to your table, so he opened his eyes, but kept his lips on yours. He saw how the same guy, who had danced with you earlier, dropped something into your glass. He closed his eyes again before the guy manage to saw that he saw everything.

When he noticed that the guy had left, he withdrew the kiss and you gasped your breath. Sam smiled to you, and leaned to grab your drink and he “accidentally” spilled the glass on the table.

You turned and screamed to Sam.

“Sam! I barely got a sip from that!”

“Sorry babe. I’ll get you another one.” You moved so he could leave the table,but he didn’t head to the counter, he went outside, where he had saw that guy going after he drop something on your drink.

When he was outside, he saw the guy leaning on the wall, lighting his cigarette. Sam walked to the guy, who turned to look at Sam, and chuckled.

“Didn’t I told you to find your fun from somewhere else?”

“I don’t know what you talking about dude.”

Sam stepped closer, his hand pushing to fist leaving his knuckles white, he wanted to broke that asshole’s nose. What on earth he had put on your glass, and why?

“I saw that you put something on my girlfriend’s drink.”

Guy laughed mockingly and the hate inside of Sam raised fast. That guy had no idea who he was dealing with.

“What, that fatty is your girlfriend? Duuude.”

That was enough for Sam, the guy didn’t manage to blink his eyes, when he was pushed against the wall, while Sam’s hands were in the collar of his shirt, lifting the guy up, so his toes were barely touching the ground. Sam’s blood was boiling from the hate.

“Don’t you ever talk about her, or any other woman like that, you hear me?”

But the guy was too wasted, or in drugs, Sam was now sure he hadn’t enjoyed just alcohol, he saw that in the way his eyes were red. The guy left another mocking laugh escaped from his lungs and Sam placed his arm on his throat, pushing it against it, not hard enough to choke him, but hard enough to make him point clear.

“Now, you fuck off. I don’t wanna see you here tonight, or you’ll spent the night in the hospital. Understood?”

The guy nodded, this time he realized Sam was serious. Sam let go of him, glanced him with disgust, before he headed back to inside. He wanted to beat him right there, especially after how he talked about you, but he knew it wasn’t the best idea, and definitely not the right solution

He found you back on the dance floor, you were happily dancing without knowing what almost happened, with the drink, or outside. Sam watched as you smiled and danced from the bottom of your heart, but he couldn’t calm himself from the incidence what just happened. But he knew it was best if you didn’t know about it. At least tonight. He’ll tell you in the morning.

He walked to you, only to see that you started to be little bit too drunk, and it was time you two to went to bed. You open your eyes and when you saw Sam, you jumped on his neck and kissed him.

“Okay dancing queen, I think it’s best if we start to head home.” Sam told you while trying to keep you still.

“Nooo, but I wanna dance!” You screamed and gave him a sweet smile, hoping that he’ll let you dance for a while. And of course Sam couldn’t say no to that beautiful smile of yours.

“Okay, one more dance. Then I wanna go home and cuddle with you.”

You gave him a quick kiss before you turned again, moving your body back to your friends and kept dancing from the bottom of your heart. Sam went back to the table, where Tony still was, and he let you dance as long as you wanted. He hoped that the guy won’t show up anymore. And he didn’t.

* * *

You stumbled to the backseat of the taxi, and Sam crawled after you. You leaned on Sam’s shoulder right after he had sat down and you closed your eyes, enjoying his warm body under your cheek, while you took a hold on Sam’s hand letting your fingers fade with his.

Sam told the driver your address and the cab started to move, Sam squeezed your hand and leaned his cheek on the top of your head.

“I had so much fun.” You mumbled to him and Sam couldn’t help but smile. He wondered it your night was ruined if he told you in the morning what happened, how that guy almost drugged you. Maybe he could just tell you that he saw that someone spiked your drink? You were upset already about how that guy came to dance with you, you didn’t need to hear that he also tried to drug you.

When the cab stopped, Sam paid the driver and noticed that you were already in deep sleep. He fished your keys from your bag, stepped out of the car, and thanks for his good shape and muscles he managed to lift you up in his arms.

He carried you inside, lowering you down on your bed, tightening the blanket around you and kissed your hair. He brought some water of glass on the table next to your bed, before he undressed himself and crawled the bed next to you. He placed himself behind you, wrapping his arms around you, spooning you before he whispered to your ear, knowing that you won’t hear him:

“I love you [Y/N]”


	15. Chapter 15

Sam woke up in the morning and looked next to him on the bed. Only thing what he saw was a pile of blanket, like a burrito roll, when you had wrapped yourself deep inside of the blanket. He rolled next to you, to see you were still asleep, hair straps covering your beautiful face. He kissed your hair and got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

When he got there, he noticed that your clothes were on the floor. You had woke up during the night, went to throw up and got out of your party clothes, and put only your t-shirt on you. Sam smiled himself as he grab your clothes on the floor, placing them to the laundry basket. He did his morning routines, and headed back to the bedroom. He took the glass from the table, happily noticing it was empty and he went to fill it with cold, fresh water.

When he waited for the cold water to pour on the faucet, he took a deep breath when he remembered what almost happened on the club. How that random guy almost drugged you. What on earth might had happen if he hadn’t noticed that he spiked your drink? God knows what he even put in there.

He shook his head and tried to push the worst scenarios out of his mind, nothing happened, you didn’t got any sip from that drink and that was all it mattered. He filled the glass of water, and drink it himself, then he remembered the way that guy had talked about you outside. God how he wanted to beat that motherfucker in that place, he was so happy you weren’t there to hear that, you were already insecure about your weight, and you didn’t need to hear some stranger to say that you were fat.

In Sam’s eyes you weren’t fat. He thought you were perfect, your body had beautiful curves, you weren't like some skeleton, there was flesh around your bones, your ass was soft and perfect to took a hold on. He closed his eyes and smiled himself when he remembered how you were rocking your ass against him last night at the bar. God you looked so good.

He opened his eyes, looking down at his briefs, his cock had woke up from the imagines he had about you. Sam rubbed his face with his palm and laughed.

“Oh you’re becoming impatient aren’t you?”

He didn’t mind to wait to have sex with you, sex wasn’t the most important thing in the relationship. Like he had any experience about being in a relationship. Sure he had a fling here and there, but mostly his relations were just one night things with random women.

He respected and loved you, he cared about you enough so he would wait until you were totally comfortable with your body, so you both would be enjoying it. Your satisfaction was all what mattered to him. You weren’t like those one night girls, when he mostly cared about himself - of course he made every women come, he wasn't a dickhead - but mostly he cared about his own burning will to feel warm body next to her after spending 13 years in prison, even that warm be there for a moment.

But now he had you. Now his burning will was that he’ll got to spend the rest of his life with you.

He stroked himself through his briefs and left a small sigh from his lips. He could go to bathroom and ease himself, but would that be little bit, weird? Pervert?

He palmed himself and realized that it wouldn’t take long to got his release. So he lowered the glass on the sink and headed to the bathroom, closed the door behind him, opened the shower and stepped under the pouring water, slowly pumping himself to get his release.

 

Moments later he walked to the bedroom with the fresh gold of water, smile on his face when he had relieved himself on the refreshing shower. He felt little dirty for jerking off in your bathroom when you were sleeping just feets away.

He placed the glass back on the table and sat on the edge of bed, dragging your hair behind your ear. You moved and hided yourself more in the blanket.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, while smoothing your hair. You narrowed your eyes,looked at Sam and sighed.

“I’m cold.” You told him and wrapped the blanket tigher around you. Sam tried your forehead but it didn’t felt warmer than usual.

*Okay, move, I’ll warm you up” Sam told you and you turned on your other side, turning your back at him, while Sam raised the blanket and laid behind you, wrapping the blanket tight around you two, while he spooned you, letting his warm body to warm you up.

“Feeling better?” He kissed your head and you mumbled him back, feeling how his hair were wet  against your skin.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered to your ear, while he smoothed  your hands under the blanket

He was scared; did you drink spiked drink on the club after all?

* * *

 

Many slept hours later, after lots of glass of water and a long refreshing shower, you and Sam cuddled on the couch, eating some pizza what Sam had got to you when you were in shower.

You were feeling much better now, yet for some reason you were still little bit cold, so you had a blanket over you, when you laid in top of Sam, watching some tv. Sam gently smoothed your back when you were wrapped around him, your head laying in his chest, listening his heartbeat.

“I had so much fun last night. God, I didn’t thought I drank that much, I don’t even remember how we got home.” You said to him while you were talking about the night before.

“You falled asleep to the cab when we were coming home.”

You raised your head from his chest and looked at him with confuse. If you had fallen asleep on the cab, how on earth he manage to take you to bed?

“How you got me inside?” You asked and Sam turned to face you, smile on his face, while he took a hair strap between his fingers and curled it around his finger.

“I carried you.” He said like it wasn’t a big deal.

“No you didn’t.” You hit him playfully on his chest and laid your head back to it. There was no way that Sam had manage to carry you inside, sure he was a muscular guy, but you were too heavy even to him.

“No, I did carry you inside. You were light as a feather.”

You puffed the air between your lips. “Yeah, if you say so.”

Silence falled around you two, you looked at the tv, and Sam kept playing with your hair. Something was bothering him and you felt it.

“Sam?”

“Hmh?”

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting really weird all day.” You remembered how you accidentally rocked your hips against some random guy at the club, when you thought it was Sam who came dance behind you. You wondered if that bothered him anyway, even he told he didn’t cared.

“Are - did - is it what I did, with that guy?” You asked and grabbed his shirt into your hand, squeezing your hand into fist.

“What? No, no, it’s not that.”

You raised your head again to see his face and Sam avoided your gaze. You started to feel really bad, something was clearly bothering him, but for some reason he didn’t want to tell you what.

“Sam please, tell me. You are scaring me.” You whispered.

Sam took a deep breath and looked how your hair twisted around his finger.

“You remember how I spilled your drink on the table?” 

You were even more confused, that was the thing what was bothering him?   
  
“Is that what bothers you?”

“I did it purpose. I saw how someone spiked it.” Sam let your hair fall between his fingers, and you could swear you felt how his heart started to race harder in his chest.

“Are you serious?” You asked, you were shocked, who twisted person would do that? And why, everyone could saw in the club that you were with Sam, you two were like glued to each others, and no-one would never try to hit on you, especially when Sam was next to you.

“Did you see who it was?”

Sam placed his hand behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He didn’t want to tell you who it was, and definitely didn’t want to tell you that he went after him and threatened him. But he didn’t want to lie, or left things hidden from you. He wanted to be honest with you.

“It was that guy who danced with you.”

Your eyes widened and you felt how the crushing pain in your chest raised. You felt horrible, did he got so offended by Sam that he tried to drug you? Was it for revenge? Did he tried to get Sam into trouble? What was his motive? You stared at Sam, who turned to face you and he saw the fear and tears in your eyes.

He smoothed your hair and tried to calm you down.

“Nothing happened. That is all what matters.”

Your lower lip started to tremble, while tears started to fall down your cheeks. Sam wiped them away and hugged you tight.

“Hey hey shhh.” He sushed to you while smoothed your back.

“I’m sorry.” You cried against his chest.

“Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong.”

“If I had looked before I danced with him..”

Sam stood up to sit and made you to look at him.

“Hey, you did nothing wrong okay? That guy was in drugs, he was fucked up.” He looked at your, looking deep into your eyes.

“I won’t let anyone to hurt you.” He told you while he wiped your tears away. He wanted to say it, he could feel the words on his tongue.  _ ‘Because I love you.’ _

But he kept his tongue, and just kissed you.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you sure these clothes are fine?” You asked while looking down on your feets.

“It’s just a dinner at my brothers place.” Sam squeezed your knee with his palm while he was driving to his brother’s place.

You turned to look out from the window your brows furrowed. You looked how the trees and houses whined past you, when you were driving have dinner with Sam's family. You were pretty nervous, what if they don’t like you?

Sam tried to talk to you, to make you to calm down but everything he said went in your ear just to come out from the other one. You weren't sure why you were this nervous.

The ride felt like hours long. When you finally stopped in the front of the huge house, you felt like the seat had sucked you.

Sam hopped out from the car and rushed to your side, you were still sitting inside, looking at the house, your body paralyzed. Sam opened the door and handed his hand to you. You took a deep breath, took his hand and got out from the car. You looked that your clothes were clean and straight, before you met Sam’s eyes.

“Relax, it’s not like you’re meeting the president.” Sam joked, making a smile to raise to your lips and he immediately kissed you to keep that beautiful smile to stuck in there.

He leaded you to the front door, he took a glance to you, before he knocked and opened the door, making a delicious smell fly in the air from the inside.

Sam pulled you after him to inside and yelled that you two were there. Scream of a little girl heard from somewhere from the house, and tiny footsteps right after it.

Soon that golden hair girl runned behind the corner, huge smile on her face, her arms open towards you two.

“Hey princess!” Sam yelled and lowered himself on his one knee and opened his arms, while Cassie runned to her uncle’s lap. Sam wrapped his hands around her and stood up, hugging his niece, and Cassie rounded her small hands around his neck, huge smile on her face.

“Whoa you got bigger since last time I visit.”

“You were here yesterday.” Cassie looked her uncle and Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, but you still had grew up.” He poked her nose with his finger, making her giggle and you couldn’t help it when smile raised to your lips. Sam looked absolutely adorable when he was with his niece. Sam talked so much about her, and you remembered how in your first date she was the biggest subject you two talked about.

“You remember my friend [Y/N]?” Sam turned to look at you and you waved to Cassie and Cassie waved you back while she told that she remembered you.

“Well, she’s my girlfriend now.” Sam told and huge smile raise to Cassie’s face while she clapped her hands together.

“Can I call her auntie?”

“Okay there young lady, go to wash your hands.” Elena told her daughter and Sam put her down and she started to run to the bathroom, while Sam turned to take your hand with a smile on his face.

“Well, can she call you auntie?”

You saw how Elena and Nathan walked towards you and you shrugged your shoulders as an answer. Sam turned to face his brother and sister-in-law.

“[Y/N], this is my little brother Nathan and his wife Elena.” You shook your hands with Nathan.

“Nathan, Elena, this is [Y/N]” Sam looked at you while placing his hand around your waist as you shook your hands with Elena.

“We heard so much about you, it was about time to him bring you to show up.” Elena told you with a warm smile in her face.

“Yeah, we started to think that he had made you up.” Nathan continued and got a glance from his wife. Sam had told you that Nathan was really funny - although he has always been the funnier of the brothers.

“You were at the bar when we first met.” Sam reminded his brother, and Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

“Dinner’s almost ready, could you help me to set the table ready?” Elena asked from you. You felt how Sam smoothed your back, trying to made you to calm down, since you were pretty tensed. You smiled to Elena while nodding and followed he to the kitchen.

You helped Elena to set the table and she noticed that you were nervous.

“Hey, it’s okay, there’s no need to be nervous.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” You admitted while putting the plates on table, and Elena gave you a smile. Soon little Cassie came to help you two to the kitchen while brothers were talking in the living room.

* * *

The food was delicious, you were so full, even you tried to not to eat too much. You learned so much about Nathan and Elena, how they met and how there were up and downs in their relationship.

They were really nice people, and the warmth between all four of them were amazing.

After you had ate, you and Sam sat on the couch, little dog Vicky laying on the couch next to you and you scratched her behind her ear. Little Cassie was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, drawing you a picture, while Nathan and Elena were cleaning the table, and preparing to dessert.

There was a knock on the door, and Nathan headed to open it while Cassie jumped up from the floor and run after her father, and Vicky running after her. You turned to look at Sam with a question mark on your face, who else was coming? He didn’t tell you there would be someone else coming. But Sam just smiled to you, rubbing your knee with his hand.

You heard mumbling from the front door and soon Cassie running back with a small rose in her hand.

“Mommy look what grandpa Sully gave me.”

When you heard name Sully, you realized it was Sam’s business partner Victor Sullivan who had came to visit. Soon older man with grey hair and mustache walked to the living room, two flower bouquets in his hands.

Elena walked to him and gave him a hug, and Sully gave her the other bouquet. Then he turned his gaze to you, and you stood up from the couch with Sam, while Sully stepped closer to you

“Well well well, so this is the beautiful lady who had keeping my partner busy for last weeks?”

You blushed a little and handed your hand to the older man, introducing yourself. Sully took your hand, pulled your hand closer and gave you a small kiss to the back of your hand, making you blush little more.

“Victor Sullivan.”

He handled you the bouquet and you thanked him. You could smell the cigar lingering from his shirt.

Then Sully turned his gaze to Sam.

“Hey kid, there’s a good job coming soon, you’re willing to leave your girl for a moment?”

You turned to look at Sam who looked down at you, smirk on his face while he rubbed your back.

“I don’t know. She’s pretty tempting.” He gave you a wink and you rolled your eyes.

“It’s okay, you should go.” You smiled to him, you had been time so much together for the last weeks so it was good to spend some time apart.

“Okay come to dessert.” Elena told you from the kitchen and you placed your bouquet down to the coffee table and all of you headed to the kitchen.

There was a huge cake in the middle of the table

“What is this for?” You asked while sitting down between Sam and Sully.

“Welcoming you to the family.” Elena smiled at you while she placed her own flower bouquet to the table in the vase. Your heart skipped a beat and you felt how you started to became emotional. You felt how Sam placed his hand on your thigh under the table and squeezed it.

You felt how something - or someone was pulling the hem of your shirt, and when you turned, Cassie gave you her drawing. You smiled to her and took the paper and looked at it.

There was a picture of six people, in the middle there were three people holding hand, two adults and a child in the middle, and two people standing on the right and one on the left with a dog.

You smiled and thanked Cassie and told her you gonna put it on your fridge door. She told that in the middle were you and Sam holding her hands. You looked the drawing again and felt how a tear started to roll down your cheek, and you wiped it away right away.

You were stunned. You had dated Sam not even two months, this was first time you saw his family and they already thought you as a family member.

But you were more than happy to be part of their family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT SMUT SMUT ^^
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to made this totally sweet, and gentle and cute and everything from between, so it would fit their relationship perfectly, I hope I didn’t failed it too much. :)

You laid on Sam’s armpit, while he played with your hair. Sometimes he did that and you were happy to let him do it, while you traced your fingers on his scars on his side.

“What’s you thinking?” Sam asked when he noticed you were quiet than normally. You were little bit terrified, there was one thing going on in your mind and it scared you more than ever.

“Nothing special.” You told him, trying to ignore the conversation.

“Okay but you can talk to me whatever is in your mind.” He kissed your hair and you smiled.

You loved mornings like this. Just laying in the bed with Sam, feeling his warm body next to you. You were little sad that in a couple of day he needs to leave to work with Victor, so you chose to spend time together until he leaves. They couldn’t tell how long they've been gone, maybe a week or two, and you wondered how you got to spend your time when Sam was gone. You got so use to his present.

You lifted your head from his chest, placing your chin on it and looking at him, admiring his beautiful face. Even though he was much older than you, in his heart he was like twenty year old. Sam looked down at you, still playing with your hair, soft smile on his lips.

You admired his eyes, those beautiful hazel-brownish eyes, which had small green circles around them. Full of warmness and kindness.

You crawled top of him, straddling his stomach, still looking deep into his eyes, like you were searching something from them. Sam moved his hands on your waist, looking you back, wondering what you were thinking. He saw his own reflection in your eyes and it felt like he had seen his own heart. His heart, which he had gave to you.

Your heart was pounding on your chest, the warm spreaded in every single part of your body. You were so happy that it scared you a little. You swallowed to get the lump out of your throat, your mouth felt dry, it was like there was a desert in there.

Sam looked how you were struggling. He saw how you wanted to say something, you just couldn’t get the words out of your mouth. He looked how your lips separated, showing your teeths behind them, and how your tongue licked your lips to moisten them.

“I love you.” You finally got the words out of deep down your throat. You saw how Sam’s pupils widened and there was a new spark in them. You saw how the wrinkles around his eyes got more deeper when a huge smile appeared to his face.

Sam wasn’t sure if you were feeling same way he did, and he didn’t want to say it outloud so he wouldn’t scare you. But now he knew that you felt the same way and he couldn’t be more happier.

“I love you too.”

You couldn’t believe your ears.

“Really?” A small tear escaped from your eye and Sam wiped it away with his thumb.

“Of course I do.” He placed his hand on your neck and pulled you closer, so your lips were connected. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his soft lips on yours and you couldn’t believe it; Sam was feeling the same way.

Kiss got more deeper and passionate. Sam pulled you closer to his body and you pushed yourself closer.

Sam turned you around on your back to the mattress and crawled top of you, and he pushed his lips again against yours. You let your hands brush in his brown hair and pulled him closer. You couldn’t get enough of him, you just wanted more.

Sam let his hand wander down on your hand, slowly reaching your side. His touch was like air, it was so light you weren’t sure if he was even touching you, but yet you still felt every single touch he made, every single brush his fingertips left to your skin.

Sam moved his lips away from yours, only to slowly start to move them down on your jawline. You closed your eyes and left a quiet moan from your lips. He left small kisses all over your jawline, he kissed your chin, slowly reaching up to your ear.

You let your hands wander down from his hair to his shoulders, you took a good hold on them when he started to gently nibble your earlobe, while his hand wandered on your side through your shirt.

You bend your head back on the pillow and Sam immediately were in your neck with his lips. Once in a while he bite your soft skin gently, only to kiss it right after. In every kiss he made, he went lower, slowly reaching your collarbone. He left hundreds of kisses there, and nuzzled his stubble against it, and you left a small giggle from your lungs

Sam opened his eyes, only to see how yours were closed, you mouth slightly open, when you whimper under his lips. He let his lips leave your skin, only to find your lips again. He wanted to taste you again. Your lips were dry and he moistened them with his, letting his tongue lightly touch your lips, making circling movements on them.

When he withdrew, you opened your eyes and looked deep into his. He saw how your eyes sparkled from joy, happiness, love. That was all he ever wanted to see since he met you. He gave you a small kiss on your lips before he went down again. You lifted your head from the pillow, looking where he was going.

He stopped on the hem of your shirt, placing his hands on each side of yours, slowly lifting your shirt up. You looked every single movement he did, and when your bare skin was uncovered under the shirt, his lips were immediately on it. You laid your head back on the pillow and closed your eyes again.

Sam kissed your lower stomach, from the left side to the right side, slowly lifting your shirt up, letting his fingers trail lightly up your sides, while his kisses followed as soon as your skin was exposed under the shirt.

He kissed your belly button, making your shiver under him. He smiled against your skin and you felt it. Soon he was heading up again, leaving small kisses in every single part of your stomach, he gently caressed your stretch marks on the side of your stomach, making shivers go on your spine.

When your shirt was up on your breasts, Sam got up on his knees and pulled you up with him, making your shirt fall back down, but Sam hooked the hem again, slowly lifting your shirt up, and the whole time he looked deep into your eyes, with a small smile on his lips. You lifted your hands up, and let Sam lifted your shirt above your head. Now he saw your upper body naked for the first time.

And he loved what he saw. He saw so many curves and crook in there where he wanted to drown his lips. He slowly pushed you back on the mattress, his eyes examining your body, eating you with his eyes. You swallowed when you look the intense in his eyes when he was looking at your body.

Once again his lips found yours and you rounded your hands around his neck, only to pull him closer. You lifted your hips a little from the mattress, and you felt his bulge on his briefs and you left a small moan against his lips. You thirsted him. You wanted him. And most of all, you needed him.

But Sam wasn’t finished yet. He left your lips again, making his way slowly through your jaw, chin, throat and chest to your breasts. He kissed your breasts like he had kissed on your stomach, hundreds of kisses in every single spot he could find, until he found one of your nipples.

When he took your nipple between his lips and sucked gently, your back arched and you left a loud moan from your lips. You felt how the air from his nose hit your skin when he hummed himself, being proud for making you moan like that. He teased your nipple for a while until he moved to give the other one same treatment. And again you left another moan from your lips.

It felt like he was teasing you, but on the other hand you didn’t want him to stop, you wanted him to kiss every single part of your body, while his hands wandered all around, slightly running on your skin.

Finally he made his way down on your pants. You left a relief sigh deep down your stomach when you felt how his lips slowly started to head down. You were soaking wet, the warmth between your legs starting became untenable.

And you didn’t care about your stretch marks on the side of your stomach, you didn’t care about the extra fat on your waist, you didn’t care what you looked like, what size you were, you just enjoyed Sam’s lips and hands all over your body.

Sam hooked your night shorts, and kept his slow pace to pull them down. You whimper under him, rolling your hips to begging him to do it faster. But Sam had no intention to hurry. He wanted to enjoy every movement and noise you made. He wanted to learn every single part of your body.

He slowly pulled down your shorts, killingly slowly exposing your genital area, and he lowered his lips back to your skin only when your thighs were visible. His stubble grazed your soft, sore skin in your inner thigh and you moved your hips up on the mattress, when you tried to get more contact to his lips.

Sam got up on his knees, pulling your shorts away, leaving you now totally naked. He looked at your naked body, and saw that you were totally relaxed, totally free. Not insecure, not ashamed of your body. You were totally comfortable, confidence, and that made you look even more beautiful and sexy.

“Oh my god you are so beautiful.” He shooked his head a little when he admired your body. You hide your face into your hands when you tried to cover your blushing cheeks.

You felt how Sam moved on the bed, and then you heard how the was opening a pack of condom. You spread your fingers, so you could see him between them, and what you saw got you breathless.

Sam was on his knees, leaning back on his heels, totally naked, his huge, rock hard cock between his legs. You faded your fingers down your face, crooking them while you bit your nails, staring at Sam who was putting the condom on his huge cock. You swallowed and shook your head a little. _How on earth that’s not gonna hurt?_

Sam saw your little shock in there, and slowly crawled top of you, and you moved your eyes to meet his, still keeping your hands on your face.

“If you don’t want to, just let me know” He whispered, looking at your face while caressing your forehead, searching for any regret or insecurence in your eyes, searching any clue that you wanted to stop. You looked him back, while your heart was racing in your chest, the warmth between your legs kept rising, the lust inside you growing bigger.

You rounded your hands around his neck, kissing him and pushing him against you with such a force, that it was all he needed to know.

Sam took a hold of his cock, and slowly positioned himself on your entrance. When his tip touched your folds, you moaned on his mouth and Sam swallowed it. He moved the tip slowly up to your clit and when it touched it, your whole body trembled and your bend your head back, and Sam’s lips were on your neck, biting it softly.

You were so sore, even he hadn’t touched your genitals yet, that you almost came in that spot. All his kisses and touches had made you so wet and ready to took him in.

Sam took a hold on the top of your head, moving your head down so he could see your eyes. You were breathing heavily and hard, your heart pounding on your chest, and all you wanted now, was to feel him inside of you.

Sam looked deep into your eyes, gave you a small kiss in your lips, before he slowly started to push himself in. When his glans went through your folds your bend your head back again and you digged your nails into his shoulders. In every inch he pushed himself inside, your nails digged harder on his shoulder. It didn’t hurt, you were so wet your pussy took him easily, but it felt so fucking amazing.

When he was all in, he positioned himself better above you, leaning on his hands looking down at you, how your forehead had a slight layer of sweat, your cheeks having slight color of red, your chest rising hevenly, your mouth open as you breathed hard.

You were so beautiful, and you were his.

Slowly he started to rock his hips against you, making you moan under him. You were soaking wet, you were tight and he needed to use all his powers to not to come right away. He was so turned on by you, he couldn’t help himself for being so hard.

He rocked his hips against yours, slowly and gently, and in a moment you started to rock your hips against him. Every movement you made, made him to keep pulling himself for not to come. He wished you were feeling as good as he were feeling.

And you were. You felt so good you thought you had died, and you were in heaven now. You felt how your whole body were tingling, the warmth on your stomach was rising in every thrust, with every movement he made above you. You felt his hard cock inside you, filling you like it was meant to be there. He felt so good and you only wanted more.

You opened your eyes to meet Sam’s, as he looked down at you with a soft, small smile on his lips, small groans escaping from his lungs, when he thrusted himself inside. He leaned down to kiss you and you answered his kiss with love and lust.

Sam slowly raised his pace, he couldn’t keep it back anymore. You felt so amazingly good and he couldn’t stop when he had this eager to thrust harder. You squeezed your thighs harder against his hips, when you needed more contact in his body, you needed every single part of him.

Sam leaned his forehead into yours, his warm breath hitting your face when he kept his eyes on you, quiet groans escaping his lungs, making you feel more horny. He sounded so good, his moans and groans made you even more wet than you already were.

You stared him back, whimpering under him, trying to breathe normally as Sam’s cock filled you more and more in every single thrust he made.

Soon you felt how the tingle and warmth between your legs exploded, starting to spread all over your body, when your back arched, your eyes rolled back and you head bend back to the pillow, as all of the air from your lungs escaped with that deep long moan you left on your throat when Sam pushed you over the edge. And not second later Sam felt how his cock twitched inside of you when he felt how you squeezed around him and he took couple more firm thrusts before he let himself come to the condom and he collapsed top you when his hands were shaking badly, groaning loudly as you rounded your hands around him, letting your fingers wander on his spine, sending more shivers going through his back.

Sam hided his face into your neck, kissing it, slowly moving to your jaw and you moved your head so his lips could found yours again and he kissed you eagerly, when you both ride in the wave of your orgasms.

You moaned into each other’s mouths, your hot, sweaty bodies thirsty for each other's touch, your hearts beating in the same pace, beating as one.

In that morning you and Sam didn’t have just sex. You made love. It was like your souls had left your bodies and fading into one, making you two being just one.


	18. Chapter 18

Your heart was whole now, the hole what was there for a long time, was now filled with happiness and love. You never thought you could find the missing part of your heart, but now, you had found it.

You and Sam were laying in bed naked on your sides, your bodies curled up into each others, burning hot from the heat what had filled your bodies from the love. From the love you two just shared by words and actions.

Sam nuzzled his nose in your forehead and hair, keeping you close to his body, as you kept your eyes closed, keeping your hand on his chest, right above his heart, feeling how it beated calm and steady inside of him. His heart, what belonged to you.

Everything was perfect. It felt like that every piece in your life was now on their places, making your life complete. That every single thing what had happened in your life, all the good and the bad things, only happened so you could be right here and now.

And that wasn’t only you. Sam was feeling the same way. He always thought that he was meant to do something great. And after finding Libertalia with his little brother, his long-road dream, what he thought it was his destiny, he still felt huge emptiness graving inside of him.

But now, now that emptiness was gone. He never could have imagine that what was missing from his heart, was love. Pure and genuine love, what he had seen between his brother and his wife. He never thought he could find it himself. And he wasn’t even looking, but when he saw you in that terrace, smiling your shy smile to him, he knew you were special.

You raised your head a little and opened your eyes, while Sam gave you long kiss to your forehead before he met your gaze.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You whispered. Sam leaned his forehead to yours and sighed, while smoothing your back.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You chuckled a little, nuzzling your nose to his jaw and his stubble, making it graze your skin. You wanted to stay there forever, in Sam’s arms.

“You are the best thing that had happened to me.” You kissed his jaw, and soon his lips found yours, leaving small soft kiss on them.

“Are you going to steal all my words?” He whispered against your lips and smoothed your hair. You smiled to him.

“I don’t know, what else you have to say?”

“That I love you so much.” He whispered to you, his deep voice, and him saying those words again, made shivers go all over your body.

“Yeah, I was gonna steal all of your words.” You chuckled and kissed him again. Deep, long kiss, full of love.

When you lips separated, your cheeks were filled with tears, and Sam wiped them away with his thumb.

“I hope those are happy tears?”

You nodded.

“I`m so happy that it hurts.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Never was and never will. Even though you wouldn’t gave me a change, I would still be here, as your friend.” He caressed your cheek with his fingers. Even his hands have seen life, they were rough and callous, his touch was soft and gentle against your skin.

“You’re leaving soon with Sully.” You reminded him, making him chuckle a little.

“Just a couple of weeks, I’ll come back.” He kissed your forehead deep and long and you closed your eyes and pushed yourself deeper in his arms.

Your phone started to rang on the table next to the bed. You had no intention to answer, but Sam leaned to grab your phone and looked who it was.

“It’s Annie.” He smiled, looking at the screen. You sighed and pulled away from his chest, taking the phone in your hand. You took a couple of seconds before you answered to her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, where are you, why won’t you answer our messages?” Annie sounded little worried. You looked at Sam with your brows furrowed, and he had a confused look on his face, he heard everything what Annie said on the other side.

“What do you mean?”

“Umm, we were suppose to meet half an hour ago?” Annie told you and your eyes widened. You took your phone and looked the time. You had totally forgot you were suppose to meet your friends. You were too high flying above the clouds with Sam that you had forgot everything around you.

You sat up fast, placing the phone back to your ear. 

“Shit, okay, I’ll leave right away.”

“Is everything alright?” Annie asked from you. You turned to look at Sam, who looked at you with a soft smile on his face, while he caressed you arm. You took his hand and entwined your fingers with his and smiled. You heard how Annie called you again.

“Yeah, everything is perfect.” Sam took your hand, leaving kisses on the top of it and you grinned and turned you face.

“Okay, I’ll be there any minute. See you soon.” And you hang up, let go on Sam’s hand while starting to move to the edge of the bed.

Sam looked your bare back, how your hair covered your neck and your spine showed when you leaned to grab your bra’s and shirt from the chair next to bed. He sat up and moved closer to you, while you put your bra’s on you.

You shudder when you felt Sam’s hand on your back, his fingertips slowly tracing down your spine below your bra’s to your lower back, and his lips kissing your shoulder. You closed your eyes and sighed.

“Sam, I need to go.” You whispered, wishing you could stay in bed with him, but you were already late.

“Don’t be long.” He moved to leave a kiss to your neck before you stood up and put your clothes on. Sam looked you, eating you with his eyes. He wanted to grab your waist and pull you back to bed to cuddle with him all day - and maybe some more love making. But he got the time to do that when you came back from seeing your friends.

He smiled himself when he had this thought that you were gonna tell you friends that you finally slept together. You tucked your hair out of your shirt and turned to Sam, who had a smile on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He smiled some more, making his wrinkles around his eyes got more deepness, just like after you told him you love him first time. You heart melted and you walked to him, cupped his face, kissing him long and deep. Sam caressed your waist with small movements, making shivers go through your spine. You wanted to stay with him so bad.

When you finally were able to leave his lips, you looked deep into his eyes, which were looking at you with pure love in them.

“Don’t go anywhere, i'll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Never planned to.”

Sam kissed you once more before you turned and walked out from the bedroom.

* * *

You rushed to the cafe, where your friends were waiting for you, and they were pretty pissed. You went to the counter and bought yourself a coffee and went to sat on their table, brushing your hand on your hair and putting your coffee down to table.

“I’m sorry, I lost the flow of time.” You told them, while a smile was stuck on your face. There was a new glow in you and your friends noticed it immediately.

“Oh my god.” Violet gasped and you raised your gaze, looking your friends who stared at you. You dragged your hair behind your ear.

“What?”

“You two had sex.” Annie smiled to you with a gently smirk on her face, and you felt how your cheeks turned to dark red, smile raised to reach your ear to year, as you nodded.

“Great way to lost a flow of time...” Violet smirked while took a sip from her coffee.

“So? How was it?” Janet pushed you little on your side, and you took a sip from your coffee, and tilted your head, before leaned of the backrest of the chair.

“It was amazing. And that wasn’t all.” You said while looking at your coffee. Your friend’s gazes were stuckes on you, waiting you to tell them more. You bit your lower lip, and you couldn’t stop smiling. You looked your friends under your eyebrows.

“I told him I love him.”

Your friends leaned closer to you, eyes wide open, ears all ready to hear what you were going to say next.

“Aaand?”

“And he told me he loves me too.”

Your friends started to scream, making every person and worker of the cafe to turn to look at your table, as you covered your eyes and grinned. Violet came to hug you, kissing your cheek.

“We are so happy for you. You deserve to be happy.”

You smiled and for once you agreed with them - you too deserved to be happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

Over two weeks had passed. Sixteen long days what Sam has been away. It was like that hole in your heart started to come back when he wasn’t with you. You tried your hardest to keep yourself busy, not to fall back in your anxiety and insecurity, what had graved your inside for a long time before Sam came to your life and erased them.

Then you finally heard a knock on your door. That knock made your whole body burn, made your heart to race in your chest hard, slowly starting to fill that hole back with happiness and love, what manage to leave there for the last two weeks. You ran to the door, smashed it open and finally saw him standing there.

Sam had a patch in his forehead, bruises on his cheeks - but you didn’t care. You were just happy that he was finally there. Those sixteen days has been like a hell to you. You also noticed in the corner of your eye that he had a flower bouquet in his hand but you just stared his eyes.

His heart stopped beating the moment he saw you. You were even more breathtaking than he remembered. And god how much he missed you, he almost called it off, he was ready to leave home on the very first day he was gone, so he could come back to you.

For a good moment you just started each other, without saying any words, before you hopped each others arms, kissing passionately. The bouquet falled down the floor when Sam grabbed you in his arms and you brushed your fingers in his hair.

You stepped inside still kissing passionately, kicking the flowers inside with your feets on your way, Sam closed the door behind you with his hand, before he pushed you against the wall, as a small sigh escaping your lungs when your back hit the wall.

“God I missed you.” He murmured against your lips while he pushed you harder against the wall and you could only mumble in his mouth, while a tear rolled down your cheek. You missed his deep, calm voice, even you talked on the phone during the weeks, but it wasn't the same than hearing him talk right next to you.

His hands started to wander on your sides, while your fingers grabbed a tug of his hair in them and you squeezed them, making him moan to your mouth.

Sam withdrew the kiss and both of you gasped your breath to catch some air to your lungs. You started to take off his jacket and soon it was flying somewhere to your hall and his lips were back at yours, while his hands were down at your waist, pulling you closer. When you felt his bulge on his jeans you left a moan from your lips. God how much you missed him.

You withdrew from the kiss and started to grab the hem of his shirt, which was partly inside his jeans. Sam looked at how you were so eagerly fighting with his shirt and he helped you, lifting his shirt up above his head, leaving his upper body naked. You noticed some bruises here and there around his torso, and you wished they didn't hurt so much.

He pulled you away from the wall and turned you over, as your ass was pushed against the drawer on the other side of the hall, so your back was bending over it, making stuff fall from it to the floor, but neither of you didn’t care.

Sam took a hold on your waist and lift you up to sat on the drawer, while a small gasp escaped from your lungs. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, making his bulge pressed against your groin.

Sam moaned when you started to rock your hips against him, he wondered what had happened to you when he was gone, it was like you were the whole other person now, you used to be so shy and careful. But what you were now, was not a bad thing at all, he loved to see you being so eagerly on him. Now it was pure lust. Was it just because the two weeks you were away from each others? Whatever it was, this was probably the best ‘welcome home’ invite he could ever get.

Sam hooked your pant’s hem, while lifting your ass up from the drawer, and pulled your pants off, and you shudder when you felt the cold drawer under your bare thighs. Sam was immediately again with his lips on yours, as you rounded again your legs around his waist, when your hands were behind his neck as you pulled him closer. You wanted to make sure that the hole in your heart was full again.

Sam let his hands wander on your sides, slowly lift your shirt up, while letting his fingers trace by your scretchmarks on your sides. He moved to kiss your neck and you left a moan from your lungs. The drawer made some crack noises under you two and you were afraid it’s going to collapse.

“Sam.” You moaned his name, but he digged his teeth into your flesh behind your ear, making your body tremble, as your fingers took as a response a good hold on his hair and pull it, making him groan hard and loud. 

He left your neck alone to face your gaze, looking what you wanted to say to him.

“Should we go to the bedroom?” You asked, while smoothing his hair as an apologize for pulling too hard. Sam’s hands rubbed ambly your sides under your shirt when he was pounding the options.

“No time for that.” And his lips were on yours again, while he grabbed your ass and lifted you in the air to his lap. You squeezed your legs around him, wrapped your hands around his neck, hoping that you won’t fall, wondering how on earth he can carry you, and why he told that there’s no time to go to the bedroom when you were heading there now.

But you got your answer to that when your thighs faced the cold table again, and you opened your eyes and realized that you were now sitting on your dining table. That was not gonna hold your weight - the drawer would have been better choice.

You heard how the buckle of the belt jingled, when Sam worked to open his pants. You let go of his neck and went down to help him. When you got there, belt was already open and you started to work on his button and zipper, while your lips were eagerly still connected.

When you pulled the zipper down, Sam lead you hand under his jeans, cupping your hand to his bulge on his briefs and you squeezed gently, as Sam moaned hard against in your mouth. He couldn’t hold it, he wanted to be kind and gentle with you, that was what you deserved, but now he was blinded by lust. He wanted to fuck you until your body trembles uncontrollably under him, until you scream his name and your neighbours knows his name.

He pushed you down on your back to the table with his body, leaning over you, while he ripped off your undies, and tucking himself out from his briefs. He touched your folds with his fingers to make sure you were ready for him, and he felt his cock twitch when he felt that you were already soaking wet, as the same time you shivered under his touch.

With one simple movement he placed his glans pass your folds, slowly filling you, while your head bend back, and you pushed him with your legs all the way in, leaving him gasp to your ear.

He didn’t wait you to get use to his size, he needed you, he wanted you so bad that he started immediately thrust you hard and fast, while he groaned against your skin on your neck, your fingers digging in the flesh of his back.

“Fuck you feel so amazing.” He gasped on your ear, while he grabbed your waist to keep your hips still, so he could get more deeper and deeper. You whimpered under him, feeling how he hitted your sweet spot, raising your climax fast.

The table under you cracked and swinged, you hoped it won’t collapse under you, when Sam kept his pace thrusting you hard and fast, groaning next to your ear, his warm breath hitting your skin.

Soon you felt how the warmth between your legs raised fast, and you moaned in his ear, letting your fingers fade into his brown hair.  
“Please don’t stop.” You gasped between your breaths, and Sam even raised his pace, now finding your lips and let his tongue enter your mouth, and soon you were riding on the wave of your orgasm.

You bend your head back and moaned his name loudly, while he kept thrusting, until he reached his climax, letting his thrust fade into small pushes, when he digged his fingers into your waist.

Your apartment was filled with your heavy breaths and gasps, you two laid there in the kitchen table, while your hearts raced against each others, your bodies shivering from the wave of warmth which had went through your bodies.

“I should be gone more often if you’re like this when I get back.” Sam gasped between his breaths, when he tried to steady his heart and breathing. 

“Like what?” You raised your head from the table, to meet his gaze.

“Like a tiger.” Sam smiled and leaned to kiss you softly.

“A tiger?” You asked when your lips separated.

“Yeah, you’re my little tiger, you even had your own stripes.” He moved his hands from your waist up to your sides under your shirt, letting his fingertips gently touch your stretchmarks in there, making shivers go through your spine.

“Most of the time you’re my little kitten. Soft, sweet and cute…”   
You giggled when he nuzzled his jaw and stubble against your throat, you missed his nonsense talking.

"I missed you." He told you again, while you traced his face with your fingers.

“I missed you too. Is it bad?” You asked when you looked his bruised face, touching the patch on his forehead, making him grin from the pain.

“You can kiss it better.” You smiled to him, as he straightened himself, letting his softened cock slip out of you, while he pulled you up to sit on the edge of the table.

He tucked himself back to his briefs, while walking to get your pants on the floor where they left, throwing them to you and you hopped down from the table, putting the pants on you, while looking at your ripped underpants on the floor.

“You gonna buy my new ones, those were my favourite.” You told him, while Sam walked closer, cupping your face and leaning his forehead into yours.

“I’ll buy you a million if I can tear them off from you.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” You told him before you kissed him long and deep. You heard how something broke down behind you and you turned to see other side of your kitchen table on the floor.

You turned to face Sam, who stared the broken table behind you, while biting his lower lip.

“I guess I’ll buy you new table too.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut (pleasuring with hand)

“Higher! Higher!” Cassie screamed on the swing when Sam pushed her some speed. You and Sam had promised to took Cassie at your place overnight, so Nathan and Elena could have some time just the two of them. And you chose to be at your place, because it was more comfy compared to Sam’s bachelor box - and particularly Sam lived at your place, since he only went to his apartment to got himself more clothes. **  
**

You were sitting at the bench of the park, looking how Sam pushed Cassie on the swing, her smile brightening the whole world and her laugh filling the air.

You adored them, they were perfect match. Your mind started to wonder, wonder what might had happen if Sam hadn’t end up in prison. Where he would be now? Does he would had a family somewhere? Would he be right now at the park with his own children, while his wife looks at them enjoying their life?

You lowered your gaze to your hands, and played with your fingers. What does future holds you two? Do you and Sam be together until you’re old and gray?

You heard Cassie screaming and raised your gaze, seeing how the two of them were running around the swings, Sam bending down, shoulders wide and arms spread open, while Cassie runs away her little hands in the air.

Sam was already started to gray, not much though, you had noticed couple gray hairs here and there, but you didn’t mentioned it to him. He was much older than you were, and sometimes he was worried about his age, and you didn’t want to remind him of it, by telling that he had already gray hair in that thick brown hair of his.

You watched how Sam catches Cassie and started to spin her around, huge smiles on their both faces.

You wondered did he want to have children of his own. You weren’t sure if you even wanted. Life was already little bit too complicated. And you and Sam had dated just three months now, it was too early to talk about children - or anything.

And if you were honest to yourself, you were terrified. You didn’t want to ask him does he want to have children. Even you didn’t know if you wanted them yourself, you were afraid he says no and then you realized you wanted, and then there was no point to be together if you two didn’t wanted same things from your lives.

Sam put Cassie down and they started to race to you. Sam let Cassie to lead for a moment, before he rushed with couple huge steps to you, sitting next to you and taking you into his armpit.

“I won!” He laughed. Cassie run to you and crawled to your lap, hugging you. You hug her back, while Sam looked at you two with a smile on his face.

“What?” You asked when you noticed he was staring.

“Nothing.” He kissed your forehead, and then he smoothed Cassie’s hair. Cassie moved to sit on Sam’s lap, as you searched from you bag some juices to each of you. You handed the juice to Cassie, and she took it and started to drink it. Sam looked you with a smile as you gave him his own juice.

You sat there in the bench, drinking juice and talking about what you were gonna do in the evening.

“Do you have any Disney movies?” Cassie asked from you and huge smile raised to your lips.

“Ofcourse I do, they are my favourite.”

“Can we watch some?” She asked while looking at you with her hazel-coloured eyes. You looked those eyes, they were almost as beautiful as Sam’s was. Nathan’s eyes were all blue, and Cassie had got her eyes from her mother.

“Ofcourse we can, we can eat some popcorn and hides under the blanket on the couch.”

“What about me?” Sam asked and interrupted you two.

“You are watching it with us.” You smiled to him, and he rolled his eyes, while standing up and hopping Cassie up to his shoulders. Cassie took a good hold of his hair, to keep herself balanced and Sam turned to look at you, offering his hand.

“Ready to go?”

You took his hand and stood up, taking your bag from the bench, as you started to walk back at your apartment, hand in hand, while little Cassie sang some Disney song’s above Sam’s head.

* * *

After watching couple of Disney movies, Cassie had fallen asleep next to you to the couch. She leaned on your side, as you smoothed her golden hair, as she slept calm and peacefully. Sam was in your bedroom, grabbing some pillow and blanket to Cassie from the cabinet.

He walked to the living room, his heart melting when he looked at you two. Two girls of his life. He walked next to the couch, putting the pillow next to you, as he helped you to got up without waking up her. You put the blanket over her and kissed her hair.

You two walked to the bedroom, changing your nightwears and crawled to the bed. Sam laid behind you, spooning you and kissing your shoulder. He wanted to ask you about the future, but he didn’t want to scare you, it was too early to that. He wanted to wait until you took it to the table by yourself, when you were ready to talk about it.

He rested his chin on your shoulder, while you smoothed his knuckles with your thumbs, when you felt his warm body against your back. You listened the silence around you two, only your breathing’s filling the air.

“What are you thinkin?” Sam whispered to your ear and nuzzled his jaw against your cheek. You shivered when his stubble grazed your skin, and changed your position a little.

“Nothing.” You swallowed and closed your eyes.

“You sure?” He sensed that something was clearly bothering you, but you only hummed him back. Sam kept grazing your skin with his stubble, slowly starting to move his hands down your stomach.

“I have something on mind.” His deep voice went straight through to your body, to between your legs, as you moaned quietly when his fingers reached your nightshorts.

“Sam. Cassie’s sleeping in the next room.” You whispered while trying to pull your hips away from his hand, but he pushed his hips and bulge in your ass, to stop you to escaping.

“She sleeps like an angel, does not wake up to anything.” You felt his lips on your cheek, while he slowly put his hand inside your night shorts, touching gently your clit with his finger, making your body tremble. He pushed his knee between your legs, so you couldn’t squeeze them together.

“Let me make you feel good.” He let his finger made small, gentle circles on your clit, while he rocked his bulge against your ass. You bend your head back, exposing your neck, and that was a invite to Sam to drown his lips on the flesh in there.

You knew that Nathan would kill you two if he finds out what you were doing when her little girl was sleeping right on the next room. But feeling Sam’s hard cock against your ass, his finger touching your clit and his lips on your neck, you didn’t care, as you let him to made you feel good.

You started to rock your hips more eagerly against his hand, and your moans started to be little bit too loud so Sam but his free hand front of your mouth, while nibbling your earlobe.

“Even she’s heavy sleeper, you are gonna wake her up sweetheart.” He whispered to your ear with his deep voice, while he started to circle his fingers harder against your clit, making you bend your head back, while your moans faded into Sam’s palm.

Sam looked on the corner of his eye to your bedroom door which was slightly open, making sure that his niece does not appears to the door, when he finishes you.

You whimpered and rocked your hips against his hand, feeling how the warmth between your legs raised fast.

Sam whispered to your ear some dirty words, what made your back arch and head bend back, while your moans muffled in Sam’s hand when you were riding on the wave of your orgasm.

When your body stopped from trembling, Sam let his hand go front of your mouth, and you still felt his bulge against your ass. You slowly reached your hand to his briefs, but he took a hold of your wrist, stopping you.

“Hold on there tiger, this was all yours.” He left a small kiss on your cheek, while rounding his hand - and yours back around you, and you were spooning again.

* * *

You woke up when you felt how someone was crawling to your bed, between you and Sam. You opened your eyes and looked behind you, seeing Cassie’s eyes sparkling in the dark.

“Hey.” You whispered and turned to face her. “What’s wrong?” You smoothed her hair.

“I had a nightmare.” She said quietly, her voice trembling a little. Sam groaned and moved on the bed, realizing that Cassie had crawled between you two.

“You wanna stay here with us?” He asked and Cassie nodded. Sam but the blanket over her, moving little closer, as he wrapped his hand over her, to your waist.

“It’s okay. You are safe now.” He calmed Cassie down, who closed her eyes and soon you two hear her snorting quietly. You looked how that sweet little angel slept calmly between you and Sam.

You sighed deeply and closed your eyes, feeling how Sam caressed your waist with his thumb.

“You okay babe?” You heard him whisper to you, and you gave him a little smile back. You were mostly okay, even your mind started to wonder again to the future, and what it had to hold on to the two of you - that did you two even have a future together, when three of you were laying in your bed like a little family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut (blowjob)

You were walking down the street from the train station with Sam. You had took Cassie back and had a dinner with Nathan and Elena. You were holding hands, your fingers entwined to each other’s, as you talked about what movie you’re gonna watch.

Then the sky ripped open. It has been beautiful sunny day, and now it was like that someone had left the shower open. Water poured down, making you two became soaking wet when you didn’t prepared yourself with umbrella's.

You started to ran, you weren’t far from your apartment, you tried to cover your head with your free hand, while Sam ran pulling you after him, when the water started made small puddles under your shoes to the ground.

Suddenly Sam stopped, and you bumped into him when you couldn’t see him, because you were too focused on your steps and avoiding the small puddles - like it did were useful anymore since your shoes and socks were already soaking wet.

“Sam! Why did you stopped?” You screamed and raised your gaze from the ground. Sam turned to look at you, his hair all wet flipping in front of his face, his t-shirt glued against his muscular chest.

“This is kinda romantic you know?”

You looked at him with confuse.

“What? Standing in the rain? Are you serious?” You started to walk again, you wanted to change your clothes, actually you wanted to go to warm shower, then jump inside of the warm blanket, while Sam’s warm body curled up around you.

But Sam pulled you back, turning you around and pushing you against his body. You hit him on his chest and screamed that you wanted to get inside.

Sam leaned down to kiss you, you tasted the fresh rain in his lips. He wrapped his hand tigher around your body, pushing you against him, while the raindrops falled down from the sky.

“I always wanted to do that.” He grinned when he took his lips away from yours, while you gasped your breath to catch some air.

“Do what? You never kissed in the rain before?” You asked with lifted eyebrow. Sam was little bit romantic and soft sometimes, when he wanted to, of course he didn’t want to admit it.

“Actually no. But I have now.” He dragged your hair behind your ear, and kissed you once more before he continued walking - no need to rush now since you were all wet it looked like you had falled into pool with your clothes on.

* * *

You got inside to your apartment, tossing your wet shoes to the floor while stepping to the living room. You removed your pants, but let your wet t-shirt on you when you continued your walk to your bedroom.

“So, warm shower then?” Sam asked, while he took his own shirt off, his hair dropping the water down on your floor, when he walked after you to your bedroom door. You turned to face him.

“You go first.” You smiled to Sam, and threw him the towel. Sam catched it and disappeared to the bathroom. You stood in the front of drawer, searching for some dry clothes in there to put on you after shower. Soon you heard how Sam got back and you turned you face to the door, where Sam stood only in his briefs.

“You forgot something?”

Sam walked closer to you and you followed him with your eyes. He stopped in front of you and smirked.

“Yeah, you.”

You had no time to react, when Sam was bending down, wrapping his hands around your thighs, lifting you up. You scream when you were in the air, and your upper body hanging over his shoulder, while he hold you from your legs.

“Sam! Stop! Put me down!” You screamed, and tried to get off from his grip. Sam turned, making sure you won’t hit your head anywhere, and started to head back to the bathroom. You screamed and laughed, while hitting his back, kicking your legs when you tried to get him to put you back down.

Sam stepped to the bathroom, opened the curtain and turned the shower on.

“Sam! I have my clothes on!” You screamed to him.

“They are already wet.” You could hear the cockyness in his voice, imagining that smirk on his face when he stepped under the shower. You felt how the water hit on your bare legs and you screamed some more. Sam put you down to the floor, and now you were even more wet than you already were from the rain outside, if that was even possible.

“Are you crazy?” You screamed while dragging your wet hair away from your face. Sam chuckled and you slapped him on his chest, but he cupped your face and kissed you to made you to shut up.

“Now, let get those wet clothes off from you.” He murmured against your lips, while reaching the hem of your shirt with his hands.

“You are unbelievable you know that?” You murmured back, while feeling Sam’s fingertips on your wet skin. Actually the idea of showering together had been in your mind for a long time. Now it was finally to happen.

Sam lifted your shirt up, while you raised your hands so he could lift it above your head. Your bra’s started to wet more than they were when the water hit them after the shirt was off.

Sam crooked his fingers under your chin, while he leaned down to kiss you, as he put his other hand on your back, to open your bra’s easily with one hand.

Soon both of your underwears flew on the floor next to your bra’s and shirt.

You both washed your hair, sharing little and gently kisses once in awhile, without changing words. Sam grabbed your soap and squeezed it to his hand, and soon your bathroom was filled with a slight smell of laventine.

Sam rubbed his hands together, before he started slowly spread the soap on your back. You had your eyes closed when you felt his hands tracing your back.

He rested his chin on your shoulder, while he let his hands wander from your sides to your stomach, following with his eyes how his fingers slightly traced your stretchmarks on your sides. Your owns little stripes, which he loved so much, you were his little kitten, which sometimes turned to wild tiger.

He kissed your neck while he let his hands wander up, until he gently cupped your both breasts, letting his fingers trace the skin under your breasts, making shivers go all over your body.

He let his hands wander every single part of your body, from head to toes, spreading the soap in every single crook and curve of your body, while the water slowly washed the soap away from your skin.

When he was finished, he groaned in your ear, while he pushed his hard cock against your back. You turned and looked him deep in his eyes, while you took him in your hand, and started to slowly pump, seeing how Sam’s head bend back and he left a soft moan from his lips.

“You know, I owe you a favor from last night.” You whispered while you pumped his shaft with soft, slow movements.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t do that so you can owe me.” Sam looked down at you, feeling how your hand worked on his cock.

“I know, but I want to.” You said to him, and slowly started to kneel down. Sam’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes got wide open when he realized what you were going to do. At least he hoped he knew what you were going to do.

He looked intently how you kneeled down on the floor, still holding his shaft in your hand, until you were face to face with his cock.

You looked up to him threw your eyelashes, biting your lower lip, and Sam felt his his cock twitch in your hand, making you to chuckle softly.

He smoothed gently your wet hair, and you took it as an acception, slowly leaning closer to lick the tip of his cock. The moment your tongue touched his sore glans, Sam’s head bend back again and he moaned loudly.

“Holy shit, my sweet kitten became a tiger again.”

You hummed while taking his glans into your mouth, while your hand pumped the rest of his shaft. You let your other hand slowly trace up and down his thigh, making shivers go all the way up through his spine.

Slowly you started to raise your pace, sucking his cock and pumping him faster. Sam needed to lean on the wall, so he could keep himself on his legs, his knees felt like they give up under him in any minute, when he felt your soft lips around his cock.

He opened his eyes, looking down, seeing your head bobbing, sucking his cock, while the water hitted him on his back on the shower. You listened how he moaned and groaned above you, how his cock became harder in every suck you took.

“Fuck. Jesus.” Sam manage to moan, when he felt how he was reaching his climax. He took his other hand from the wall, smoothing your head with it, so he could warn you.

“Fuck I’m coming.” He moaned, waiting you to finish him off with your hand, but you only raised your pace, until you felt his warm cum filling your mouth, while Sam groaned hard and loud, his cock twitching inside your mouth. Sam bend his head back, accidentally pushing himself deeper on your throat when his hips moved forward when his back arched.

But you took it all, every single inch of him, until you felt that you needed to gag, so you pulled him out, until only his glans were on your mouth, but you kept sucking so you could get every single drop from him.

Sam moaned deeply, he took a hold on your hair, squeezing it a little, not pulling too hard, but enough that you felt it.

You swallowed every single drop, before you let his cock slip out of your mouth.

You stood up, rounded your hands around him, leaning your cheek on his chest, feeling his heart beating hard. Sam was still leaning on the wall with his other hand, so he wrapped his free hand around you and kissed your hair.

"Whoa." Was all he could say in that moment. You always manage to surprise him with your actions.

“You realize when we get to bed I’m gonna fuck you until you scream?” He whispered while nuzzling his nose against your hair.

You pulled away and looked up to him.

“I’ll take that as a promise.”


	22. Chapter 22

“These pants are tighter than before even i lost couple of pounds.” You mumbled when you were getting ready to going out with your friends. You favourite black jeans felt little bit tighter than usual, and you had weigh yourself and happily notice that you had lost couple of pounds.  But now that good feeling was gone.

You sighed and started to brush your hair in the front of mirror. You didn't feel at all to go out, but you had promised and you didn't want to call it off. You walked out from the bedroom, seeing Sam standing on the hall, ready to go.

“Hey sexy.” Sam purred and walked to you, placing his hands on your waist and leaned to kiss you. You gave him a shy smile, you had one of those days when you couldn’t stop wondering what Sam sees in you, why he ever wanted to be with you.

“Ready to go tiger?” Sam smoothed your waist and you nodded. Soon you two were out of your apartment and heading to Annie’s place.

* * *

Later in the evening your group had went to the club. You hadn’t drink so much because your mind had wandered all evening, not feeling at all to go out.

But yet still you were in the dance floor dancing with your friends. Sam stood in the counter waiting for your drinks. He looked how you moved your body on the beat of the music and he couldn’t stop smiling when he thought that you were all his.

“Well, look what we have here.”

Sam turned and saw a brunette standing behind him.

“Hey Suzie.” Sam greeted the woman. One of his flings from the past, he knew this was not a good thing at all to see her there.

“Looking for next prey?” Woman smiled and stepped closer with a smirk on her face. Sam looked at her, knowing what she was up to.

“No, I’m here with someone.” He smiled to women, hoping she realizes to leave him alone, but she only moved closer.

“Oh, you were never relationship person Samuel.” She touched his hand and Sam leaned away, trying to make clear that he has no interest about her at all.

“I am now.”

You stood in the dance floor and stared to the counter, where you saw Sam talking with gorgeous brunette. You saw how he woman touched his hand and how Sam looked at her with small smile on his lips. You felt how your anxiety started to rise inside of you.

You knew about his past, how he slept with many woman. And you couldn’t help it when you have had this thought that maybe you were just another fling to him. That maybe he was with you until he finds someone better.

Janet grabbed your hand and asked were you alright. You faked a smile and continued dancing with your friends, leaving Sam and that brunette talk behind you on the counter. You didn’t want to see what was happening there.

“Sorry Suzie, I’m with someone now.”

“C’mon, we can have fun, she does not need to know.” She leaned closer to him and put her hand in his groin. Sam took a hold her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“I told you, not interested.”

Woman puffed and pulled her hand away. Sam looked to the dance floor, seeing that you were still dancing there with your friends, and not seeing what just happened.

Suzie followed his gaze to the dance floor, trying to wonder which one was the girl he was with. Bartender gave Sam your drinks and Sam took them, and turned to look at Suzie.

“Take care Suzie.”

“If you need some fun, you know where to find me.” Woman winked him and Sam chuckled before he started to head to the dance floor. Like he needed to have some fun when he had you now.

You saw how Sam’s hand appeared behind you with your drink in it, and you took it and glanced over your shoulder, and Sam gave you a kiss to your forehead.

You gave him a little smile while you took a sip from your drink and started to rock your body with the same pace as Sam.

* * *

 

When you stepped outside from the club, you saw that woman standing outside, while she looked at you and Sam. Sam’s hand was over your shoulder, and he didn’t even glanced at the woman, but you looked at her, and you saw how she shook her head, before she turned to her own friends and started to laugh. You lower your gaze to the ground and you knew what she was thinking about you.

You and Sam started to walk, Sam’s hand hanging over your shoulder, while you wrapped your jacket tighter around you. You wondered was that women one of his former sex partner, or was she just someone new who tried to hit on him. Neither way, you felt horrible.

“You’re cold baby?” Sam asked as he smoothed your arm when he noticed how you wrapped your jacket on you. You nodded but didn’t say anything.

Sam stopped and took his own jacket and put it on your shoulders. You smiled to him and started to walk again.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked when he noticed you were too quiet. You shrug your shoulders and told him you were just tired. Sam knew something was wrong. Maybe you did see him talking with Suzie on the counter, but if that was the case, why you didn’t ask him about it?

He didn’t want to take it on table, in case you didn’t see him, he didn’t want you to feel insecure about some women he fucked years ago. He loved you, and wanted to be with you. The old Samuel Drake, womanizer was in the past and it was because of you. You gave him and his life more than every women together who’d he had slept with.

* * *

 

You woke up early in the morning after hardly sleeping on the night. Your whole body was trembling from the anxiety and cold and you couldn’t find good position to sleep on. Sam had falled asleep fast after you got to bed.

You laid in the bed, your head started to hurt while you tried to wrap the blanket tighter around you when cold shivers went all over your body. Were you catch the cold now?

You turned your back to Sam, sighed and tried to catch your sleep again. Soon you felt how hand wrapped around you as Sam moves behind you, leaving you alone under the blanket.

“You still cold babe?” He whispered to you and you hummed him back, as you shake your leg under the blanket when tried to warm up your body.

You laid there for a while, when you tried to catch your sleep again, maybe it goes over if you sleep enough. Then you felt how you stomach twirled, hearing how it made a bad sound and Sam raised his head from your shoulder as he heard it too.

“You okay?”

You stared front of you, learning your stomach, but when you felt the growl again, you tossed the blanket away and rushed out from the bedroom. Sam sat up as he watch you to run out from the bedroom, hearing how you slammed the bathroom door closed after you and then how you started to threw up.

He listened you gag, before he got up from the bed, walked to the kitchen and poured you some cold water to the glass.

He waited behind the door, until he heard you flush the toilet and he knocks quietly, as you just mumbled something behind the door.

He opened the door, finding you on the floor bend in half, as your face were white and your body shivering. He kneeled down next to you and smoothed your side.

“Feeling any better?”

You shook your head. You felt horrible. Your whole body was trembling from the cold and you felt how your stomach hurt like hell. Sam handed you the glass of water but you shook your head, you didn’t want to threw up again.

“Drink it, you need fluid.” He smoothed your side, feeling how your body was warmer than usual, maybe you had some virus on you.

You slowly sat up, your hands shaking badly as you wrapped your hands around the glass. Sam hold the glass and helped you to drink from it. You took couple of sips and waited would it stay inside.

When it looked like it’s not gonna come up, Sam put the glass down on the floor, and took your hand.

“C’mon, let's take you back to bed.” You nodded as you took a hold of his hand when you slowly pulled yourself up from the floor, with Sam’s help.

Your legs almost gave up below you when you manage to got up on your feets, so Sam lifts you up on his arms and carried you back to the bed.

He lowed you down and you wrapped yourself under the blanket, as Sam walked to take the glass on the table next to your bed, before he laid behind you, hugging you and trying to warm you up and help you to catch sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam got up from the bed, he put the blanket over you so you keep yourself warm. You had been feeling badly for the last couple of days, since you threw up after the club and your fever raised up.

The fever was over after you spend that day on the bed and sleeping all day, drinking lots of water and taking a pill, but you were still really tired and almost slept all day for the last couple of days. Maybe it was just a little flu or something, of your body was just recovering from the high fever you had.

You were suppose to go to have dinner at Nathan and Elena’s place, but Sam had called them telling you were sick, so you changed the day so you will not risking them to get infected - especially little Cassie. Even though Sam had no any symptoms so it might not be infectious.

Sam did his morning routines and put his sweatpants and tanktop on, before he walked back to the bedroom with a note where he wrote that he’s going to a run, in case you woke up when he’s gone.

Sam went outside and started to jog. It was warm and beautiful morning and Sam thought that maybe you two should go a little walk so you could get some fresh air after spending inside for the last couple of days.

He couldn’t had stop wondering were you acting weirdly when you were heading back home from the club, because you had seen him talking with Suzie, the women he had slept with years ago. But after you threw up and got the fever, he thought maybe it was just because you were getting sick. It was not because the spiked drink, he made sure that no-one got close to you drink, not after what almost happened last time you were out.

And it was kinda relief that it was probably because you were sick, he didn’t want to you to feel insecure because some women what meant nothing to him. He was with you, he loved you, and no-one else.

After jogging for a good 45 minutes, Sam was back at your apartment, only to see you were still in bed, his note untouched.

He grabbed the towel and went to shower. After that he grabbed his phone and dialed his brother’s number, waited him to answer while he dried his hair to the towel.

“Hey big brother.” Nathan answered on the other side. “Is she feeling any better?”

“I don’t know, she’s still sleeping. I was wondering to take her outside to catch some fresh air, maybe it will help.” Sam tossed the towel to the backseat or your kitchen chair and leaned to the table, looking down at the bowl which were full of fruits.

“Yeah, it’s good if she get’s some fresh air.”

Nathan agreed on the other side.

“Anyway, maybe we should move the dinner to next week, so she’s completely healed before we come there.” Sam took an orange from the bowl, thinking that he should do you some breakfast and bring it to your bed. 

“Elena and I talked about it, and we thought the same. Let’s just wait until she gets better, and if she’s not, you should visit doctor to find out what’s wrong with her.”

“Yeah, she’s feeling much better, fever is gone but she’s still really tired. But if she get’s worse I’m taking her to the doctor.”

“Good. But hey, let me know how she’s feeling. I have to go back to work.” 

“Thanks little brother.”

Sam ended the call and started to prepare you breakfast.

* * *

Sam poured some orange juice which he had just squeezed from the oranges you had to the glass, and put it on the tray. He wanted you to get some energy so you could go outside for have a little walk. Not much though since you had barely ate for the last days, but something little - orange juice, apple slices and some yogurt with strawberries and blueberries. Lots of vitamin. Maybe after when you had eaten and catched some fresh air, you will feel much better.

He was cutting some apple to the plate, when he heard that you got up from the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw you standing in the bedroom door, face paled as a ghost, your expression of face painful.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, putting the knife and the apple down from his hands and started to walk to you. You leaned to the doorframe, holding your hand on your stomach.

“I don’t feel so good.” Your voice was weak and powerless. Sam stopped front of you, placing his hand on your forehead, testing was it warm, if you had got your fever back. But it was more cold than warm, and he felt how you got a cold sweat on it.

He looked your face more intently, they were white as a sheet, and in every second it looked like it paled even more.

“We need to get you to the doctor.” He told you and lead you to sit on the couch. Then he walked to the bedroom, grabbing you some clothes and knelt front of you. He helped you to get dressed, and helped you to stood up. You took a hold of his arm, when you tried to keep your balance, when your head started to spin.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breathe, as Sam got even more worried - what was wrong with you? This was not just a fever or anything. His heart was about to rip off from his chest, when he looked at you and how bad your health was, specially when you had started to feel little better.

“[Y/N], are you alright?” His voice was weak and squeaky, full of fear and worrieness. You opened your eyes and looked at him, but slowly his face started to blur away.

Sam looked at you, waiting you to answer, when he saw how your eyes rolled back, turning white, and you collapsed to the floor. Sam manage to grab you just before you hit your head to the edge of the coffee table. He caressed your cheek, calling your name, trying to get you to wake up, but you didn’t react anything.

He lifted you into his arms, and he started to rush to the door, while praying inside his head, hoping that there wasn’t nothing serious wrong with you. On his way he grabbed his phone and keys to his hand, before he rushed out from the apartment to take your unconscious body to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam sat on the hall of the emergency room,his leg was shaking against the floor, his arms crossed on his chest, and heart pounding hard, when he stared the door where they had took you to examination for almost half an hour ago. They didn’t let him in, since he wasn’t relative. He was pissed, he was your boyfriend for christ sake! He was the closest person in your life. 

You had returned to your consciousness on your way to the hospital, Sam drove as fast as he just could and the staff has taken you immediately to examination when you arrived. And those half an hour had been the longest minutes in Sam's life. He had no idea what was wrong with you, he got so scared when you collapsed in his arms and didn't react for anything.

He stared at the door, nurses and doctors passed by and he hoped that someone could came and give him information about you. He needed cigarette so bad. But he rushed with you out so fast that he didn’t realize to took his cigarettes with him. He wondered if there would be someone outside smoking, who could give him one so he could calm his nerves. 

“Samuel?” Young nurse came from the room and Sam stood up immediately, no more need of cigarette in his mind.

“Yes?”

“She wants you to go in.” The nurse smiled and gestured him to step to the room. Sam took fast steps to reach her, and when he stepped to the room, he saw you sitting in the edge of the bed, your face down at the floor, but he notices that you got now more color in them and he sighed from relief.

He walked to you and took your hand, while cupping your cheek with another, feeling how tears had wet your face.

“You okay?” he whispered and you nodded, squeezing his hand.

Soon the doctor walked in, closing the door behind him and sitting on the chair to next the bed.

“So miss [Y/L/N].” He started to read through the papers he got in his hands, where was all your blood test results, while Sam sat down on the edge of the bed with you, rounding his hand around you and rubbing your lower back.

“Is she okay?” Sam asked when the silence was feeling to take little bit too long.

“She had low blood pressure and blood sugar, but they are now on balance. I recommend taking easy for a few days.”

Sam felt huge relief when he heard that there was nothing seriously wrong with you.

“But I prefer congratulations are in place. You’re pregnant.”

Your head snapped up, when you looked at the doctor with your eyes wide open. You felt how Sam stopped rubbing your back, while your heart skipped couple beats in your chest.

Doctor looked at both of you, realizing from the expression your faces that this might be a non-hoped pregnancy, and he waited for you to react the news.

You shook your head.

“It’s not possible, we used the condom eve-” You stopped and snapped your head to Sam. You saw from the expression of his face that he must have realized the same thing you did.  That one time when you didn’t use protection. After he came back from his job with Sully and you did it on the table.

“Oh god.” You turned your gaze away and took your hand from Sam’s and hided your face into your palms.

“You can book a time to abortion, or you can come to first ultrasound in couple of weeks.”

* * *

The ride back at your place was quiet. Neither of you didn’t said a word. You stared from the window to outside, while Sam tried his hardest to focus on the traffic.

You cursed yourself in your mind. How did you had let this happen?

When you two stepped inside your apartment, silence was still flying around you two. You hadn’t change the word since you left the emergency room.

You walked to the kitchen while Sam stood in the hall, his hands on his jean pockets, looking and waiting for you to say something. You looked down at the table, seeing your half-ready breakfast on it. You sighed and shook your head, you didn’t know what to do or say.

“I guess we became parents then.” Sam broke the silence. You slowly turned to him, looking him with blank gaze, and Sam tried to see what you were thinking.

Silence was back. You two just stared each others.

“What?” You finally found your voice again.

“This was clearly meant to be [Y/N].” Sam smiled to you and stepped closer.

Your body was boiling. You felt how the crushing pain started to grow fast in your chest, as the anxiety and insecure slowly started to fill your heart again.

“We had dated for less than a four months Sam!” You raised your tone while you spreaded your hands, making Sam to stop.

“We won’t even live together! We don’t even know if we can work this out! I can’t bring a child to this world when I don’t know what happens in the future!” You screamed to him, your eyes pouring tears, while walking to the living room, avoiding his gaze so he won’t see your tears. But he had already saw them.

“Then we move in together, and made things work.” Sam tried to calm you down, because he knew what he wanted from his life, he wanted this - he wanted to be with you, he wanted to have a family - with you.

“No, Sam, we won’t move in together because we have to! We move together when we want to and are ready to it!” You turned to him, your voice breaking while tears rolled down your cheeks like waterfalls.

Sam stared at you with disbelief. He wanted this. He wanted to be with you, move in with you and spend rest of his life with you. 

“Why would you go to fuck that brunette from the club!” You snapped to him and silence filled the air between you two again.

“It was nothing.” Sam raised his tone.  “I’m with you, and I don’t want anyone else than you!” 

“Yeah until you find someone better! I don’t want you to be stuck with me just because we had an accident!” 

The love and happiness on your heart was gone, now filled with fear and insecurity. You knew you should have talked about everything, but you were too scared. And now you had kept your feelings inside of you too long, that they had started to poison your mind again.

And like it wasn’t enough, now you were pregnant and that made things more complicated.

“I don’t want anyone else! You are the best thing that had ever happened to me!” Sam's tone wasn't mad or angry, it was more like disappointed and sad. Why couldn't you just see that he wanted you and only you?

You turned your back to him, while wrapping your hands around you, hugging yourself. You wanted to believe every word he was saying, but you had built your walls back up on you, made them grow between your and Sam.

“I want to be alone.” 

Sam stepped closer and reached you with his hand, but pulled it away. He sighed and turned his way to the door.

You listened how the door got open and closed after him, and you fell down on your knees to the floor, and you started to cry hysterically.

You were scared. Everything was happening too fast, and even you loved him and he told that he loved you, you weren’t sure if he really wanted to waste rest of his life with you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, mentions of abortion

On the next night you couldn’t sleep, because you had slept almost all day because you were too tired from the crying. You sat on the couch under the blanket, staring at the black screen of the tv in the middle of the night, deep silence flying around you.

You didn’t know what to think anymore. You didn’t know what to do. You weren’t ready to be a mother, and you and Sam had been dated less than a four months, you had no idea if your thing is going to work, even you loved him more than anything.

You had asked your friends to visit you on the next day, telling them it was urgent. They tried to ask you what it was, but you wanted to tell them face-to-face. You needed their support. You knew Annie had made abortion in the past, and you needed to talk with her...

Sam sat in his apartment, tv was on but he didn’t watched it. His coffee table was full of empty bottles of beer. The air was filled with the light grey smoke, from the cigarettes he had chain smoked.

He rested his hand on his knee, his fingers wrapped around his last bottle of beer. His heart was pounding on his chest and his thought were running inside his head like a fastened movie.

He weren’t young anymore. He had seen his best days, of youth at least. He rotted in prison for over a decade, missing the chance to have a family.

He didn’t knew that he wanted a family of his own, until he met you. The emptiness and loneliness inside of him was filled with love and happiness after you stepped into his life, and he wanted nothing else but to spend rest of his life with you.

And now he had a chance to have all that. But he didn’t knew if you wanted it.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, long drag while he waited how it reaches his lungs. He took a deep breath before he puffed the smoke in the air, looking how it stayed to flow in the air front of him.

The beer started to make his head fizzy, making his head even more messed than it already was. But yet he tried his hardest to think clear, try to think how he can proof to you that he wanted everything what universe was offering you two now.

He regretted that he left your apartment. He should have stayed there. He should have walked to you and hug you, tell you that everything is going to be okay, that he’s not going anywhere. But in that moment he wondered that it was the right thing to do, to let you to be alone as you wanted. But he knew it was a mistake. Now you were maybe thinking that everything what was engraving inside of you, were actually true. That he didn’t want to be with you.

He placed the tip of the bottle between his lips, feeling the cold glass against them, while he slowly poured the beer down on his throat. He swallowed and looked at his phone. It was late, but he wanted to call you. He wanted to call you and made sure you were alright. He wanted to tell you that he loved you and he isn't going anywhere, even earlier he did. That it was a mistake. He put the cigarette between his lips and took his phone, dialing your number.

You looked at your phone, your screensaver, about the picture of you and Sam. Huge smiles on your face, while he’s kissing your cheek. Tear rolled down your cheek and you wiped it away, putting your phone down and laying on the couch, taking a pillow in your arms and squeezing it, while you bend yourself in half, trying to make yourself as small as you just could.

Sam put his phone down, taking last drag of his cig and tumping it to the ashtray. He needed to be sober when he calls you. He leaned his head of the backrest of the couch, looking at the ceiling, while he let all of the air from his lungs out with a deep and long sigh.

* * *

Your friends couldn’t believe what you were saying to them. You sat on the couch in the middle, while Violet sat front of you on the coffee table her hand on your knee, Annie sitting next to you on the couch, holding your hand and Janet on the other side, her hand around your shoulder while you rested your head on hers.

There was a short silence when they tried to think what to say. On the other hand you didn’t need them to say anything, you wanted them just to be there for you.

You slowly raised your head from Janet’s shoulder, straightening yourself on the couch. 

“Do you regret it?” You asked from Annie, while you looked into nowhere. Annie changed gaze with Violet and Janet, realizing what you were thinking that you were going to do. But she needed to be honest with you.

“No. But it was wrong time and wrong guy.” 

You nodded slowly. You knew that, you remember how you were sitting at her apartment when she had did it, just a silence between you two.

“Maybe this is wrong guy and wrong time too."

You whispered. Your friends looked each others again, changing worried looks.

“You had dated only four months, but you had been more happy in these months than the whole time we had known you.” Violet said and rubbed your knee. You sighed deeply.

“You sure it’s what you want?”Janet continued while combing your hair with her fingers.

You shook your head.

“No, but it’s the right thing to do.” You wiped a tear away from your cheek, which escaped from your eye. You swallowed the lump away from your throat while closing your eyes. Your head was so messed up. 

"I'm not ready for this."

“Nothing is right or wrong honey, or you can never be ready. You need to listen to your heart, so you know what it wants.” Violet said.

“And Sam’s gonna be there with you, he loves you more than anything. And we too. You are not alone.” Janet continued.

Silence filled the air again, before you stood up and walked to the bathroom. You friends looked each others, and they knew what they needed to do. They needed to talk to Sam.

* * *

Sam walked on the street, cigarette hanging between his lips. He had got a text message from Annie, that they wanted to see him. He was happy that you had open up to them, even he had wished you had talked him instead.

Soon he reached the cafe where Annie, Janet and Violet were already sitting. Sam threw the cigarette away and stepped inside. He walked to the table, while you're friends looked at him with sad eyes.

“How is she?” Sam asked while he sat down next to Annie. Violet shook her head.

“Not good.”

“I tried to call her but she don’t answer to me. I went behind her door but she didn’t let me in, she didn’t even talked to me. I don’t know if she was even home.” It has been two days since he left from your apartment, two long days, two days of hell.

“She’s scared. Like, really scared.” Janet said, while looking at Sam under her eyebrows.

“I need to talk to her.”

Sam said and looked how your friends changed sad looks. And then he knew.

“She’s having appointment today to abortion.” Janet whispered while lowering her gaze.

“She’s not thinking clearly. She wants to get it over before she’s gonna regret it.” Annie continued.

Sam’s heart shattered. You were going to do an abortion, you were going to do it, without speaking with him. You had shut him out and making this decision by yourself.

“She’s gonna regret it if she does it. We have to stop her.” He felt how a tear escaped in the corner of his eye. He needed to stop you, he won’t let you do it before you two had spoken up everything.

“We know. She asked me to go with her, and I need to you to come with me.” Annie continued and Sam nodded. He needed to talk to you before it was too late.

* * *

You sat on the hall of the clinic, holding at Annie’s hand. You tried to tell yourself that this was the best thing to do. The right thing to do. Sam had tried to call you many times, he even came behind you door, but you couldn’t face him. You felt like shit for doing this behind his back, but you couldn’t face him.

Annie smoothed your hand, and told that she’s going to the toilet, and she comes right back. She stood up and let go of your hand, while you stayed on your place, shutting your eyes and trying to breathe.

You listened the voices around you. People talking here and there. Tv was on on somewhere. Steps going by, and one steps came closer and stopped front of you. You thought it was Annie, but when you felt huge warm hand on yours, you opened your eyes and saw Sam kneeling front of you.

Immediately your eyes started to pour tears and you lowered your gaze, when you couldn’t look at him.

“What are you doing here?” You manage to say between your sobs. Sam squeezed your hand.

“Stopping you to making the biggest mistake of your life.”

You shook your head. You were mad at your friends, why did they tell him what you were going to do? Why did they told him to come?

“[Y/N], I know you’re scared, so am I, but we can do this, together.”

You put your hand in front of your eyes, for stopping your tears to fall down your cheeks. Sam smoothed your hand.

“This was meant to be. I wouldn’t change this for the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With you two.” Sam placed his hand on your knee, rubbing it gently.

“I love you. Don’t push me away. Everything is going to be okay I promise you. I'm gonna take care of you and I’m not going anywhere. I am never going to leave you.”

You heard how his voice was cracking and you take your hand away from your face and looked at him, and you saw how his eyes poured of tears.

“Please [Y/N], I love you, I can’t live without you.”

You looked at him for a while. In those beautiful hazel-brownish eyes, which use to be full of happiness and love, but now they were filled with sadness and fear. 

You listened your heart, while looking deep into Sam’s eyes. You looked how tears falled down on his cheeks, and his lower lip was trembling. You had never seen him like this. Sam squeezed your hand, and you felt how the love slowly started to fill your heart again.

You gasped when you had forgot to breathe and you rounded your hands around his neck, squeezing yourself against him as you started to cry. Sam wrapped his hands around you, hiding his face into your neck as he let himself cry too.

He was scared that he couldn’t manage to change your mind. He had never been so scared before, not even when he got shot in Panamanian prison and he thought he was dying.

He couldn’t be sure if you two will be together for the rest of your lives, you were right about that, you don't know what happens in the future. But all you two could do, was to try and see. And right now, everything felt right, everything felt like that this was meant to be. And he would do anything so it would be staying in that way.


	26. Chapter 26

Hot steam from your cup of tea raised up from your mug, as you looked down in your hands while you played with your fingers. Sam sat opposite side of the table, looking at you, with a relief in his heart that he managed to stop you to make an abortion.

You were ashamed of what you almost did. But you didn’t knew what else you should have done.   
“I’m sorry.” You whispered while looking down at your fidgeting hands. You couldn’t raise your gaze, you didn’t deserve to look at him.

“It’s okay. But we need to talk to each others when we have fears or doubts.” Sam told you.

“I know. I’m just so used to be alone and made decisions all by myself. I’m not used to that there’s someone else and that some things might affect they too.” You said and took a sip from your tea, feeling how the hot water burned your throat a little, making you to grin.

“But you’re not alone anymore.” Sam told you, while reached over the table to take your hand when you had put them back down on the table, and he started rubbing your knuckles with his thumb.

You finally raised your gaze to him. Yes, you weren’t alone anymore, but after spending so many years alone, it was hard to trust someone completely just after four months - if you even can ever trust someone completely. But there was much more what you and Sam had to learn about each others, even you knew about your pasts, there was always something new to learn every single day. 

You sighed and frowned. “This is big.”

“I know, and it’s scary. But we can do this, I know we can.” Sam smiled to you.

“What if you choose you don’t want this? And I end up alone? I can’t do this alone.” You said while looking down your tea again. Sam got up and moved his chair next to you, while cupping your cheek and turned you to face him again. 

It was better when you looked into his eyes, you could see that he truly meant what he was saying - that was one thing he had learned about you, you believed better what you saw, not what you heard.

“I would never leave you alone. I was an orphan, our father left me and Nathan to orphanage. I would never abandon my child. I won’t end up to be like him.” He caressed your cheek and you looked into his eyes. Sadness was back in those.

You knew that his father was one of his weak points. He had told you what kind of father they had, and how he always was afraid that he will end up like him. Even you didn’t knew his father personally, you knew that Sam would never be like his father. Sam was kind and sweet, he has a big and a good heart, and he always had take care of his little brother and others, no matter what happens to him.

Sure he had lied to his brother and got him into danger, and almost ruined his marriage, but he did that only so they can finish their mother’s legacy, the one thing Sam ever cared about since he was just a kid. But Sam and Nathan were all good now, reunited after 15 years and probably being closer than ever. 

But yet, you did not condemn him because of his past, about his mistakes and sins what he did before your two’s destiny's entwined. You needed to learn and see what kind of man he was today, at this very moment and what he’s about to do with his future.

He has been openly to you about his past when he didn’t care and he fucked every women he just could. And he had proven to you not only by his words but his actions too, that he no longer need to do that, because you had filled the hole in his heart what he was seeking from all those women’s bed.

You squeezed Sam’s hand. He had proven himself as an trustful man, as an good man, and all of your fears and doubts were your own demons, yourself poisoning your mind, and no-one else. And only you could face them and defeat them.

Sam stood up, still holding your hand, gesturing you to follow him. You took your tea cup and let him lead you to the couch. Sam sat down and pulled you after him to sat on his armpit. You carefully sat down, without spilling your hot tea on neither on you.

“So, I guess first we need to think where we are going to live.” Sam said while leaned back. You both knew that neither of your’s apartment was not big enough to the three of you. You needed to look for a bigger apartment. 

“I can’t afford anything. I had no job, and nobody would even hire me when I’m pregnant.” You said sadly before you took another sip from your tea. Sam nodded and looked up to the ceiling, while smoothing your arm with his hand which was around you.

“Well, I think I can sell my apartment, and maybe me and Sully can look couple extra jobs so I can had the money to buy a house.”

You almost spilled your tea from your mouth, making you only to swallow it wrong and almost choke on it. You leaned forward to but your mug to the table, while coughing badly, which only reminded you that this wasn’t the first time you almost choked on your drink on this very same couch - and because of Sam.

“Wow, that sounded bad” Sam said and gently patted your back, while you coughed.

When you got it all out, you turned to Sam.  
“A house?” Sam looked little confused, yeah, a house, he was the man and it was his right and duty to buy you a house.

“I won’t let you do that.” You shook your head. You didn’t want to be dependent on him or his money, or house, or anything.

“Well we can’t live here and we can’t live at my place neither, and I thought the house would be much better choice than a small apartment. He caressed your shoulder while you frown.

“We have to find another solution.” You sighed and leaned back on his armpit. You had so much to talk about and so much to figure out what you two were gonna do. Silence slowly filled the air.

“I want it to be a girl.” Sam broke the silence and you raised your head, to see that Sam was staring the ceiling. You moved a little and leaned your cheek on his shoulder, so you could see his face.

“Is it a maybe a little too early to think that?” 

Sam shrugged his shoulders a little: “Maybe.” 

“But I still want it to be a girl. I want her to be like you. Beautiful, sweet, gentle, who has kind heart. My little princess.” Sam smiled and looked down your stomach and put his hand on it, gently rubbing it with his thumb. You smiled and placed your hand on top of his, entwining your fingers with him to make him stub for rubbing.

“I want him to be a boy.” You told him after a short silence.

“Really?” Sam asked and you raised your gaze to meet his eyes.

“I want a sweet little boy, with hazel eyes, with a warmest and biggest heart in the world. Who loves unconditionally and purely.”

On Sam’s lips there raised a small smile, before he leaned down to kiss you gently. When you felt his soft lips on yours, you thought that maybe everything will turn out fine. Maybe you two could make it work, maybe you spend for the rest of your lives together.

“I love you [Y/N].” Sam nuzzled his nose against yours, as you closed your eyes and sighed deeply.  
“I love you too.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Okay miss [Y/L/N], you may lay in bed.” nurse told you and you got yourself to the bed. You and Sam were at you first ultrasound, after talking with the doctor about your last periods, it looked like you were at the moment in eleven weeks pregnant.

You laid on the bed, positioned yourself comfortable to the mattress - as comfortable as you just could, and Sam came sat to the chair next to the bed. He took your hand into his, kissed your fingers, looking at your eyes with a small smile on his lips.

Nurse prepared the ultrasound machine. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You were worried if there was any complications because your little overweight. You had spend too much in the internet reading about pregnancy and risks when you are overweight. And besides that you were more worried because you drink just before you heard that you were pregnant, that what if the alcohol had affected to baby in somehow?

“How have you been feeling?” Nurse asked from you while she kept preparing you.

“Pretty good.. Lots of morning sickness lately, and every single pants feels like they are too small already.” You said and sighed deeply. Like it wasn’t hard enough to find well fitting pants and now it’s going to be more harder.

Nurse told you it’s normal and asked you to lift your shirt a little, and you raised it up with your free hand. Nurse asked if it’s okay if she’s gonna lower your pants a little, so she could go to your lower stomach too. You nodded as an approval, and nurse pulled your pants a little lower. You looked at Sam, who rested his chin on his hands, while looking at you with a soft smile. He couldn’t stop smiling, he was so happy about being there with you, seeing your little baby for the first time.

“Okay, this might feel little cold.” Nurse smiled to you when she hold the tube of gel in her hand, you nodded and nurse squeezed the cold gel in your stomach and you closed your eyes when you felt the cold against your skin. Sam rubbed your knuckles with his fingers, while he tried to calm your slightly shaking hand.

Soon the nurse was looking at your uterus from the monitor. You looked at Sam, who looked you back, small nervous - but happy smile on his lips. You looked how a single tear fell down on his cheek, and you reached with your hand to wipe it away.

“Is everything alright?” Sam whispered and he kissed your fingers again, without turning his eyes away from yours.

But the nurse stayed quiet. You turned your gaze to the nurse who was looking at the monitor really intensive, her eyebrows furrowed. Only one thing popped into your mind - that there was something seriously wrong. You felt how the pain in your chest started to grow, was there something wrong with the baby?

“I have to ask doctor’s opinion on this, I’ll be right back.” She finally spoke and left the room, leaving you and Sam to the room, with the uncertainty growing inside of you two. You looked at Sam with worriness and fear filled your eyes, your heart beated hard in your chest, and Sam cupped your cheek, trying to calm you down, even though he was terrified himself, but he wanted to stay strong.

Soon the nurse came back with the doctor, and the doctor sat down and started to examine you. They talked quietly, looking the monitor, pointing the screen, while you and Sam were already lost hope that everything was alright. Doctor took his time, going through your stomach from side to side, until he stopped, rolled and pushed the stick to your skin.

“You are right. There’s definitely two in here.” Doctor said and turned his gaze to you two.

“What?” You lifted your head from the pillow and blinked for trying hold your tears as you were sure you just misheard him.

“Two?” Sam’s voice was squeaky as his head snapped to doctor, and the doctor finally turned the monitor to you two and showed from the screen that there were actually two separate fertilized ovum’s. Twins.

“The other one was hiding behind the first one, so nurse wanted me to check that she’s seeing right.” Doctor said while moving the stick so you could see both babies better.

You gasped and put your hand front of your mouth, while your eyes finally started to pour with tears. You were so relief, you were sure that there was something wrong, that maybe the baby had died or something else had happened, and now you saw how there was not just one, but two babies inside of you.

It was already scary enough to have a baby, to becoming a parent, and now they were telling you that you were going to have two? How you two manage to deal that? That was not something you were prepared.

But even it was scary as hell, now you finally realized that how much you were looking for to have Sam’s baby, or in this case - babies.

“How is that possible?” You asked while shaking your head, you still couldn’t believe that there was two baby growing inside of you. You had no twins in your family, and Sam probably had neither.

“Well, it’s not common at the woman your age, with no earlier pregnancies or fertility treatments, but it still happens sometimes.” Doctor said while smiling to you gently.

“I guess stars were at the right place with you.”

You felt how Sam’s hand was still squeezing yours and you turned to look at him. Sam looked at the monitor his eyes wide open, blank gaze in his eyes, and you were sure he’s gonna freak out - or rush out of the room and leave for good.

“S-Sam?”

Sam stared the monitor, he looked those two little fetuses what were growing inside of you. Two miracles - two babies. Two little human beings, and they were his. He couldn’t believe it. He’s becoming a dad, and not just once, but twice. It was more than his heart could ever ask for.

You looked at Sam, he was like he was in another planet, you were sure that now he’s going to leave, two babies was just too much. You placed your hand on his cheek, he winced and finally turned to meet your gaze, and then his eyes started to pour tears. You looked his eyes, searching something. Sam kissed your hand and hided his cheek on your palm, wiping his tears in it.

“We’re having two babies.” He whispered, his voice being quiet while he looked at you with nothing else but happiness in his eyes.

“You’re happy?” You asked while tears still rolled down your cheeks. If Sam was ready for this, if Sam was willing to stay by your side, you knew you two could do it together. Something on the universe was testing you two hard, and you two were ready to show it that you could handle anything - together.

“Of course I am.” Sam got up and gently pushed his lips on yours and kissed you. You could taste his tears in his lips - those salty but happy tears.

“Are they alright?” You turned to look at the monitor again, and doctor looked at the babies a smile on his face, while the nurse smiled at you too.

“Yes, everything looks perfect, nothing seem’s to be worried about. You want to hear their heartbeat?” Doctor asked from you and you two nodded. Soon there was deep, weird sound filling the air as you looked at the monitor, where your little miracles were floating in your tummy.

“Oh my god.” You hid your face into your hand again, you still couldn’t believe it. Sam was still holding your hand, kissing your head and whispering ‘I love you’, over and over again, while he looked the monitor where there were your fruits of love, becoming to be ready to came fulfill your lives, while the sound of their heartbeats filled the air around you, slowly filling your heart with nothing else but love.


	28. Chapter 28

“I can’t believe we are in this situation after just one time without protection. This is all your fault, you know?” You said to Sam while pointing him with your finger, as you looked at the ultrasound picture in your hand. Sam was driving a car to Nathan and Elena’s place. Elena wanted to see the picture of the baby, she will be shocked when she finds out that there’s going to be two babies.

“And why is it my fault?” Sam chuckled and glanced at you, before he focused on the traffic again.   
“It was your uterus who decided to remove two ovums.” He continued while he stopped to the red traffic lights.

“Yeah, but it was your sperm who fertilized them both.” You lean your head back, while putting the picture down on your lap, looking at Sam your brows furrowed. Sam leaned on the window with his elbow, his fingers brushing his stubble on his jaw, while he nodded slowly when he was thinking.

Then he shrugged his shoulders while grabbing the wheel again. “What can I say, my sperm is awesome.”

And you couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You are unbelievable…”  
Sam took your hand, pulled it closer so he could leave a kiss on the top of it.  
“But that’s why you love me.”  
You shook your head while looking out of the window, when green lights turned and Sam started to drive again. 

Your phone vibrated for the mark of message at you opened your phone, and looked what you had got. Sam glanced you, before he looked back on the road again.

“Was it one of the girls?”  
You nodded, they were asking from you how the ultrasound went, and was the baby alright. You bit your lower lip and thinked, you didn’t want to tell them through message, you wanted to see their faces when you show them the ultrasound picture.

“You gonna tell them?” Sam asked while turning to the driveway where Nathan and Elena lived. You put your phone down, after answering them that everything was fine, and sighed deeply.

“I’m gonna tell them face-to-face.”

Sam stopped the car and stepped out of the car, to rush on your side and opened the door, offering his hand to you. You smiled to him and took his hand and let him help you to get off from the car. Sam pushed the door close behind you, and wrapped his hand around your waist, slowly moving his other hand on your stomach.

“Let’s go tell Nathan that his big brother has better sperm than his.” You hit him on his chest.  
“Sam! You’re gross!”   
“But that’s why you love me.” Sam chuckled and leaned down to kiss you.

“You’re ready?” He asked when your lips separated and you nodded slowly, while Sam took your hand and started to lead you to the front door. Cassie didn’t knew it yet that she’s going to have a cousin, and Sam was looking forward to tell her that she’s going to have two friends to play with.

When you stepped inside, Cassie ran immediately to you two, Vicky barking after her.  
Sam kneeled down on his one knee, spreading his hands, but Cassie runned to you, hugging your leg hard and tight.   
“Auntie [Y/N]!”

Sam looked at Cassie, and then up to you, as you smoothed Cassie’s hair while smiling to Sam. That was actually your and Cassie’s little trick to Sam. You two wanted to see how he’s going to react when Cassie runs to you, not to him, what she usually does.

Sam got up back on his feets, looking down at Cassie, who hugged your leg, huge smile on her face.   
“Oh, am I replaced now?” He asked from Cassie, who raised her gaze to meet her uncle’s. Then she turned to look at you and you bited your lower lip as you tried stop yourself to burst into laugh. Cassie put her little hand front of her mouth, and started to giggle, and that made you to start to laugh hard.

Sam looked how two of you laughed, while little Vicky started to bark and jump down his feets. 

“Oh, this was some kind of trick?” Sam tried to sound really offended, but actually he thought it was quite cute, that you and Cassie came along so well. Cassie let go of your leg and lifted her hands up, to gesture her uncle to took her in his lap. Sam crossed his arms on his chest, looking down at Cassie.

“I don’t know, you kinda hurt me feelings.” He but a hand on the top of his heart, and faked that he’s about to cry.

“No no no! Cassie jumped, trying to hop on Sam’s lap. Sam smiled and bend down to took his little princess in his lap. He hugged her tightly, thinking that he’s going to have his own princess in about six months, maybe even two princesses. But at least one, he wanted a princess of his own, he didn't even think that atleast one of them won't be a girl.

You smiled to Sam and Cassie, as you walked further inside, to see Nathan and Elena sitting on a couch, Elena having her laptop on her lap and Nathan leaning forward to color one of Cassie’s colorbooks.

“Hey.” You greeted them and Elena put her laptop down and stepped to hug you.

“So? How it went? Was the baby alright?” She hold your shoulders, smoothing them gently as you smiled and looked at Sam, who walked next to you Cassie still in his lap.

“Yeah, they are both alright.” Sam smirked and you bit your lower lip and turned to face Elena, realizing that she didn’t get Sam’s little hint.

“Well? Show me the picture.” The smile on her face was wide, and her eyes sparked from joy. She remembered when she was pregnant, even it was hard, but it still was great time and part of her missed it.

You grabbed the ultrasound picture from your bag, and handed it to Elena. Elena took the picture in her hands and looked at it, while Nathan got up from the couch and walked behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder and peeking behind her to her hand to see the picture.

You and Sam waited. You looked how Elena’s smile faded from her face, and she slowly raised her gaze to you.

“Does this..?” Was all she could say, when she looked at deep into your eyes, waiting you to ensure her suspicions. You nodded slowly and saw how her pupils widened and she started to scream. Nathan wince and stepped away from his wife, while Cassie put her hands to cover her ears.

“Jesus, Elena, what are you screaming?” Nathan asked while rubbed his ear. Elena turned to her husband, showing him the picture and pointing it.

“You know what this means?” Her voice was peaky and high.

“That my brother fucked up? There’s a baby in her stomach? You think I’m stupid?” Nathan chuckled and Elena hitted him in his arm and hold the picture in front of his eyes.

“They’re gonna have twins!” 

Nathan looked at his wife, then the picture, then he turned to look at you two, seeing how both of you had huge smiles on your faces, eyes sparkling from joy and happiness. He took the picture from Elena’s hand, and looked it for a moment.

“Ar - are you serious?” He asked while looking back at you two again. “This isn’t fake?”

You shook your head and Sam continued:  
“Nope, we’re having twins.” Elena jumped on your neck and hugged you tightly. You hugged her back, hiding your face into her shoulder.

Then she turned to hug Sam, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Nathan came to hug you, gently but hard, while he whispered to you some ‘good luck’ into your ear. Elena took Cassie to her lap, and Nathan hugged his older brother.

Cassie was confused. She heard something about babies, but she couldn’t figure out what it meant. All of you looked at Cassie, while she looked at you with a shy gaze on her face.

“Did you hear that? Uncle Sam and auntie [Y/N] are going to have a baby. Actually, two babies.” Elena said to her while swinging her a little and dragging her hair behind her ear. Cassie looked at Sam, then you, until she lowered her face to your stomach.

“There’s a baby in auntie’s stomach?” She asked shyly and turned to look at her mother deep into her eyes. Elena nodded slowly, corrected that there's two babies and kissed her cheek.

“That means you are going to have two cousins in a six months.” Sam told her and tickled her back. It took a moment to Cassie to internalize what you were telling her, before huge smile raised to her lips and her eyes started to sparkle and she wanted to back to her uncle's lap. Sam took her in his arms and she hugged him tightly, before she leaned to hug you too.

“You are going to be mummy and daddy?” She asked and you nodded, and kissed her cheek.

“Yes Cassie, we are.”

You looked up to meet Sam’s eyes, and you smiled. Sam looked how that beautiful smile of yours raised on your lips, that smile what made him to fall in love with you, that smile what still made him feel totally helpless.


	29. Chapter 29

When the doorbell rang, you rushed to the door, while you tried to ease yourself. You were excited to tell your friends that you’re having twins.

You opened the door, seeing Janet and Annie standing there, with a flower bouquet and chocolate in their hands. You smiled to them and hugged them while gesturing them to come inside. Sam had went to visit his brother and then he’ll go to store to buy groceries, so you had a moment to spend a time alone with your friends.

You put the flowers into a vase and put the coffee maker on, to made three of you some coffee, till you waited to Violet to come too.

You went to sat on the couch, while you opened the chocolate and took a piece and started to talk with your friends.

When the coffee was ready, you served the coffee to your visitors, when Janet’s phone beeped when she had a text message. She took her phone and read it, and she sighed.

“Violet cannot come.” Janet told you and put her phone down.

“Well I guess I tell her later then.” You told and smiled, and took a sip from your coffee.

“Tell her what? She know’s you are pregnant.” Annie said with confuse. You look at your friends with a smirk on your face.

“I something wrong?” Janet asked and put her hand on your knee.

“We are having twins.”

There was a deep silence, you could almost hear the traffic from outside of the building, the silence was that deep. You friends looked at you with blank gaze, waiting you to tell them you’re joking.

“Stop joking!” Annie finally screamed when she realized that this wasn’t a joke. You got up from the couch and walked to take the ultrasound picture and walked back to your friends. They followed you with their eyes, until you offered them the picture. Annie took the picture and looked at it, Janet moves closer to see it too.

You waited. They looked at the picture, trying to see if it was fake.

“Holy shit.” Janet said and you started to laugh.

Annie jumped up and hugged you, and Janet came to hug you too, and three of you were hugging each other with such a warm.

When you withdrew the hug, you needed to wipe away couple of tears, which escaped from your eyes and you noticed that Janet and Annie wiped their cheeks too.

“You guys are crying?” You asked them with disbelief. 

“Well of course we are! This is a happy thing you silly!” Janet told and hugged you again.

You three gathered yourselves and sat back on the couch. Annie and Janet looked at the ultrasound picture and smiled, and you smiled because they smiled.

Annie put the picture down to the table and spoke;  
“We’re sorry we told him.”

You shook your head and smiled to them.  
“It’s okay, you did the right thing. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I was acting hasty.” 

You were mad them first for telling Sam that you were going to do abortion, but after the first shock you realized it was only and right thing to do. And you would have regret it for the rest of your life.

“We just think he deserved to know. Because it wasn’t only you who that was going to affect.”

“I know.” You sighed. “But you know me guys, it took me years to talk to you about my anxiety and stuff. And we had dated like four months back then. Everything is happening little too fast..”

“Slowly, only time with help with that. He truly loves you, and you love him. You always told me that I need to talk with Tony when I feel shit.” Janet smiled to you.

She was right, you always told her to talk with Tony when she had something on her heart, and not to suffocate them inside and let them raise until they’ll explode. You always laughed that even you were always the only one being single, you gave them always relationship advices. Now it was your time to act like you had always told them.

“What are you going to do? You surely need bigger apartment if there’s going to be four of you.” Janet took a sip from her coffee and put the cup back to the table. You scratched your neck, you and Sam had talked about it after you found out you were pregnant, but you hadn’t talked about it after finding out you’re having twins.

“Well, when i found out I was pregnant, Sam told that he could buy us a house. But I told that we need to find another solution because I don’t want to be dependent on him and his money, in case things don't work out. But I think we have no choice now, since like you said, there’s gonna be four of us now and we are going to need much more space to us...”

You sighed. That probably was the best option right now. You needed bigger place, maybe three bedroom, so the babies would have their own rooms when they are older. Before that, one of the room could be Sam’s office or something.

“Well, you two just need to talk about it and do the decisions together.” Annie told and smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll guess we need to take it to the table when he gets back.”

And just like that, you heard how the door got open, and soon Sam was standing in the hallway, grocery bag in his hand, looking at three of you with soft smile.

“Hello ladies.” He nodded and Annie stood up and walked to Sam.

“Congratulations Sam.”

“Thank you Annie.”

Janet walked to hug him too, while you still sat on the couch, looking at your friends congratulating sam, you were happy they came along so well, it meant the world to you.

Sam walked to you, leaned down and crooked his fingers under your chin and kissed you long and deep. “I missed you beauty.”

\--

When Annie and Janet left, Sam came to sat next to you on the couch and you crawled into his armpit and sighed deeply. Sam took the ultrasound picture from the table and you both looked at it.

“I guess we need to buy a house after all.” You broke the silence. Sam fidget the picture in his hand while he smoothed your arm with another one.

“Yeah, maybe it’s the best, so little princesses can have their own rooms when they are older.” Sam hummed, you lifted your head from his chest and looked at him.

“Princesses? You know, there could be two prince’s too. Or princess and prince.”

Sam chuckled.  
“There’s definitely at least one princess.”

“What if there’s not?” you teased him, and Sam squeezed you against him and he gave you a long kiss on your forehead.

“It is. I made a princess and princess I will get.”

“You made a princess? Excuse me sir, these two were an accident.” You laughed. It maybe wasn’t the best joke, but it still was the truth.

“But a happy accident.” Sam said and kissed you gently. You smiled against his lips and when he pulled away you looked deep into his eyes, thinking that it was indeed a happy accident.

Even it was scary, and happening maybe too fast, but there was no denying that it did made you really happy.


	30. Chapter 30

_ 15 weeks pregnant _

You rolled on the bed to crawl into Sam’s armpit. When you lifted his hand around you and laid your head on his chest, you felt how his body was little warmer than usual. His body was always warm, but this time it felt little different.

You raised your head and looked at him, seeing slight layer of sweat covering his forehead and you gently placed your hand on it, and it felt warm. You pushed him a little, calling him so he would wake up.

Sam groaned and moved a little, before he opened his eyes slightly and looked at you.

“You okay? You feel warm.”

“I feel like I fall down from the cliff. Every muscles hurt like hell.” He mumbled before he closed his eyes again. You got up from the bed, covered him with blanket and walked to bathroom to get the thermometer.

On your way you went to kitchen to grab him some water and pill and you walked back to the bedroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed while putting the glass and the pill on the table next to bed.

“Lift your arm, let’s see if you have fever.”

Sam groaned while he lifted his arm, and you put the thermometer into his armpit and put his hand to lay on his chest.

You smoothed his knuckles while you waited until the thermometer beeped and you took it from his armpit and looked at what it tells you.

“It’s high isn’t it?” Sam looked at you and you stared at the meter. Sam got worried when you didn’t answer to him right away.

You looked him under your eyebrows.

“You barely have heat.”

Sam lifted his head from the pillow a little with shock on his face. It couldn’t be, his body was burning, every muscle hurt like hell, it couldn’t be that he didn’t have fever.

“It must be broken.” Sam laid his head back to the pillow and sighed deeply.

You chuckled and but the thermometer down and put your hand on his chest and smoothed it.

“It’s just a little flu Sam, it goes away when you stay in bed for a couple of days.”

Sam took your hand away from his chest.

“Don’t touch me, I don’t want you to get whatever this is so babies don’t get hurt.”

“Sam, it’s fine. It’s just a flu.”

You shook your head. Men, with their little men flu’s. Always thinking they were dying when they had a little heat.

“What if it’s not? I don’t want you to get infected so nothing happens to the babies.”

You smiled to him, you couldn’t help it when he was adorable overprotective with you and the babies. You grabbed the glass and the pill from the table and handed them to Sam.

“Take this and then go back to sleep.”

Sam looked at your hand before he got up a little, took the pill and the glass of water, threw the pill on his throat and drank all the water at once. When he was finished you took the empty glass and smoothed his forehead while Sam leaned back to the pillow.

“Now, sleep. Tomorrow you’ll be good as new.” You got up to fill the glass with cold, fresh water, and when you went back to the bedroom, Sam was already in deep sleep. You hummed yourself and leaned to kiss him gently on his lips before you left him to sleep.

* * *

On the next day, Sam’s man flu hasn’t got over yet. He still stayed in bed all the time, you helped him to get into shower at the morning, so the sweat would wash away. You made sure he drank enough water, and got something to eat, as you deserved him his food to the bed.

Every time you went to the bedroom while Sam was awake, he told you to not to come closer so you won’t get infected. You told him it was nothing, and if you got it it won’t hurt the babies in any way. But Sam was sure he had something serious, because his body was burning and his head felt like it would explode.

You asked that was he like this whenever he were in his adventures, and got beated up or shot in the middle of nowhere, where there was no emergency pack on the reach of his hands.

But that was totally different situation, he told.

Yeah, he could handle all the pain he got from his work, but he was dying for a little flu.

You were making some tea to Sam, little bit honey on it so he got something warm to drink, when your phone rang and you saw it was Elena.

“Hey Elena.” You answered and kept your phone between your shoulder and your head when you put the honey on the cup.

“Hey, how are you doing there?”

“Well, Sam catched little flu yesterday and he’s been bed every since.”

Elena laughed on the other side.

“Oh my god, Nate got one too.”

“Are you serious?” You chuckled while putting the honey down on the table and grabbing your phone into your hand, while you started to mix the honey to the tea.

“Yes, he barely has any heat, yet he still cries like a baby how he’s dying. He won’t even let Cassie to go into our bedroom so she won’t get infected.”

“Oh my god, Sam is the same, every time I go to the bedroom he yells me to stay away so i won’t get that and the babies stay safe. He almost went to sleep in the couch for night.”

“Yeah, that’s Drake brother’s. Turns to a little babies when they catch a flu.” Elena laughed and you heard how Nate whine about something in the background.

“What if I take this little brother there and you come here with me and Cassie and let the brother’s deal their little man flu’s together?”

You heard how Nathan yelled from further:  _ “You are kicking me out while I’m dying?!” _

You chuckled and took the tea cup and headed to the bedroom. Sam was sleeping on his side, blanket wrapped tight around him and you smiled when he looked really cute. You put the tea on the table next to him, sat on the edge of the bed, and dragged his hair behind his ear.

“Well, maybe I’ll take care of this big boy here alone.” Sam opened his eyes and looked at you, seeing you being on the phone with a gently smile on your lips.

“Okay, talk to you later Elena.” you hanged up and put the phone down, while smoothing Sam’s hair.

“How was she?”   
“Nate has little flu too.” You told him and caressed his cheek. Sam turned to lay on his back and rubbed his face with his hand.   
“I got this from him, I’m sure of it.”

You chuckled and took the teacup from the table, and asked Sam to sat up to drink it. Sam sat up to lean on the wall, and you handed him the cup, telling it’s hot while resting your hand on his stomach.

“What would I do without you?” He asked while he took a small sip from the hot tea.

You chuckled him softly and smoothed his stomach.

“You’ll probably die to a little flu.”

* * *

After couple more days, you woke up when Sam was spooning you, and gently smoothing your stomach under the blanket. You opened your eyes and looked over your shoulder, seeing Sam looking at you with soft smile.

“Morning.” He whispered and you smiled him back.

“Morning, how are you feeling?”

As an answer, Sam moved his hand from your stomach to your waist to rub it gently.

“Like a new person.” He started to kiss your shoulder, making his stubble graze your skin, as he pushed himself against your back, made you feel his bulge on his briefs.

You chuckled and closed your eyes, while Sam kept rubbing your waist, before he turned you on your back and he rolled to lay top of you.

He leaned up to his hands, while he started to rock his hips against you, making moan escape from your lungs and smile raise to your lips. It surely looked like that the flu was now all gone, when he was able to think about sex.

“Let’s celebrate life shall we?” He rocked his hips against you and you bite your lower lip.

“That’s quite a cliche you know?” You chuckled to him, but he leaned down to kiss you for stop you to for talking.

You rounded your hands around his neck, pulling him closer to you, and you two celebrated life - twice.


	31. Chapter 31

_ 19 weeks pregnant _

“Where are we going Sam?” You looked at him while he drive the car, he had asked you hop in the car but didn’t tell you where you were going. Sometimes you two were just driving around but now he had that smirk on his face when he was up to something, so there was definitely something going on than just a driving around.

“You’ll see.” He smiled while turned on the crossroad. You looked out from the window, seeing how you had drove little further from the city. You mind wondered when you tried to figure out where you two were going.

You looked how the row of houses started to turn little bit more treeish and natural. Cute small houses next to each other’s, wooden fences rounding front yards and you had a pretty good feeling where you were going.

Sam stopped front of house, it was slight gray, two floors and a garage. You turned to look at Sam, and he still had that smirk on his face.

“You found a house already?” You couldn’t believe it, you were suppose to look one together, how long he has knew this? How long he has been keeping this a secret from you?

Sam got up from the car and you opened your door and got up, looking at the house. Grass was little long, someone hasn’t cut that for a while, paint was little cracked here and there, it had a small wooden terrace.

Sam took your hand and lead you to the front door.

“Wait? Did you have the keys already?” You stopped and asked when you saw how he was fishing the keys from his pocket.

“Yeah, I asked to got them so I can show this to you.” He smiled and put the key to the lock and unlocked the door. The hinges of the door lightly squeaked when Sam opened the door.

When you stepped inside, you were speechless. It looked so big and lightly, sunlight shining through the windows making shadows to the floor and the walls. Living room was right from the door, as the dining room was on the left, as a little alcove went to the kitchen. There was a small hall between the rooms to the backside of the house, where there were stairs to upstairs and couple more rooms.

You walked further looking around you and couldn’t believe how perfect it looked. You could already see yourself making dinner in the kitchen, kids playing on the living room with Sam.

You walked to the stairs, seeing on the hall a door which lead to the bathroom, and next to stairs there was one huge bedroom. Master bedroom, you thought right away.

Sam followed you without saying anything. He saw how your eyes were shining like a sun, your beautiful smile brightening the house even more than the sunlight which was coming from the windows. 

You put your hand on the railing, it had slight layer of dust on it, but you traced your hand through it while you walked upstairs, making the dust to leave in your hand.

Upstairs you saw little  openroom on the middle, while both sides there were smaller bedroom’s. On the right side behind the hall there was another bathroom while on the left side there was a smaller room.

There was a huge window in the middle of the room to the front yard, which was all the way from the ceiling to the floor and you walked to it, placing your hand on the glass and looking down to the street.

Sam stopped on the top of the stairs, hands on his pockets, soft smile on his face when he looked how you stood in the front of window, sunlight shining on your hair making them glow.

He thought you looked like an angel. And he was now even more sure that you were an angel. An angel who came to save him from the loneliness and miserable, to fill his life with love and happiness.

You looked out from the window, looking down the yard, broken fences going around the yard, huge three on the right side, leaving shadows to the ground and the side of the house. When you looked up, you saw Sam’s reflection on the window, standing behind you and you turned to look at him, while tears were pouring from your eyes.

Sam walked to you while he furrowed his eyebrows.

“You don’t like it?” He cupped your face into his palms when he reached you, wiping your tears away with his thumbs. You closed your eyes while shaking your head, putting your hands on his and swallowed.

“It’s perfect.” You opened your eyes and looked deep into his eyes.

“Really?” Sam felt how his heart skipped a beat when he heard your words. You nodded and swallowed again. You were speechless. It was the most perfect house you had ever seen.

“This is our home.” You smiled and Sam leaned to kiss you softly and then he hugged you while you wrapped your hands around his neck and sighed deeply when you hid your face into his shoulder, letting your tears wet his shirt.

“Good. Because it’s ours if we want to.”

You chuckled and nuzzled yourself against him, while Sam smoothed gently your back.

“Sure it needs little repairs, and paint to the walls and stuff. But I already asked Nathan and Victor to help me if I need it.”

You pulled away and looked at him. He had already thought everything already.

“How could you knew that I’m going to love it?” You wiped your tears which were still pouring like waterfalls, you couldn’t stop them. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the happiness, but surely they were happy tears.

Sam dragged your hair behind your ear.

“Because when I came to look at this, I saw how our kids were playing in the living room, I could already smell the delicious food you were making in the kitchen. It just… Felt right the very moment I stepped inside.”

You shook your head and asked how everything could be so right, how everything you two do, feels like that is was exactly what the other one was also thinking. Everything just felt too good to be true.

“Because this was meant to be [Y/N].”

Sam lowered his hand on your stomach, rubbing it gently with his palm, while you lowered your gaze to look how his hand caressed your slowly growing baby bump.

And out of nowhere - you felt how the babies moved. You winced and Sam stopped smoothing your tummy and you slowly raised your gaze to look up to him.

“Di.. did you felt that?” You asked when you weren’t sure what just happen. Sam looked down at his hand his eyes wide, slowly nodding, when you felt another movement. You gasped and put hand front of your mouth. Babies first movements. “Oh my god.”

“See, even the babies agrees.” Sam said with smile on his lips, while he kneel down on his knees, single tear escaping from his eye, when he leaned to kiss your tummy, hugging your waist and pushing his ear against your baby bump.

“We can’t wait to see you guys. Mommy and daddy loves you so much.” He whispered against your tummy, kissing it again while you brushed your fingers in his hair, while you tried to stop yourself for sob.

It surely looked like that everything was going great, maybe little too great. You weren't used to that you were this happy, and you were afraid that something might happen, or that everything was just a good dream. But you tried your best to enjoy your life, keeping all the bad thoughts away from your mind. 

Because you knew, that nothing won't happen without reason. There was a reason why you and Sam were there, together. And whatever that reason was, you were grateful to that.


	32. Chapter 32

_ 21 weeks pregnant _

“Guys can we please sit for a while?” You said while you stopped and took a deep breath. You always hated to go shopping, and now even more when you couldn’t find anything to wear, since your pregnancy tummy was growing fast, thanks for your uterus and Sam’s “amazing sperm” for making twins.

Annie started to look around of the mall, looking for free bench you could sat on. She noticed one bench next to the wall and Janet rushed to it so no-one else could take it.

Annie waited you, you were nearly six months pregnant, but you had two little miracles growing inside you, so your baby bump was growing fast and because you had already little mass on you, your state of affairs was pretty tough. You wondered how you could manage to hold in there almost four more months.

You sat on the bench and leaned on the backseat.

“Shit and there’s still almost half left.” You said while smoothing your tummy. Janet grabbed from her bag a water bottle and handed it to you.

“Didn’t you say they told you twins comes little earlier than full 40 weeks?”

You grabbed the water bottle, twisted it open and took a long sip from it.

“Yeah. But there’s still too long to wait.” You chuckled to them.

You three sat there for a while, talking and wondering where to go next before you go somewhere to eat, until two woman was walking past you, stopping front of you and you raised your gaze as your eyes got wide open.

Brunette stared at you, looking your hand which was resting on your stomach, huge question mark in her gaze, before she left a mocking laugh.

“Dear god, Samuel knocked you up and left?” Your friends turned their gazes to see who was talking to you, while you felt how tears were already starting to burn your eyes.

“What did you say?” Janet asked as she couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Or maybe you tricked him to get yourself pregnant and that way keeping him to yourself?” Suzie, one of Sam’s old fuck, from the club for couple month’s back, stared you with a smirk on her face.

“What’s your problem?” Annie defended, but you took her hand and squeezed it.

“Hey, let it go.”

Suzie laughed as she moved her body to face you, you lowered your gaze on your feet, as Annie and Janet looked at Suzie with a gaze, that it would kill her right now if it was possible.

“What on earth he sees you anyway?” She continued and Annie stood up from the bench, ripping your hand off from her and stepped front of Suzie. Annie was much shorter than Suzie but it didn’t bothered her, Suzie had amused gaze on her face, thinking that Annie had no change with her.

“You should mind of your own businesses.” Annie stared deep on Suzie’s eyes, while she looked her back.

“You let your friends defend you while you say nothing? You are so pathetic.”

Next there was slap, when Annie’s palm hit Suzie on her left cheek. You and Janet wince on the bench, as you stared how Suzie slowly turned her face back to Annie, while a red mark of hand started to appear on her cheek.

Suzie raised her own hand, ready to hit back, but someone got a hold of her wrist, making her to turn who it was, only to see it was Sam, flames and hate in his eyes.

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” His voice was deep and angry, he saw from further how Annie stepped up from the bench and soon how she slapped Suzie and he rushed to stop Suzie, since he know what she was capable of.

Suzie ripped her hand go from Sam’s hold, frowning and stepping little further.

“You’re little bitch’s friend just slapped me. I was gonna do the same to her.”

“Maybe you just could leave and never talk to [Y/N] or her friends again.” Sam stepped between you and Suzie as Suzie followed him with her gaze.

“You’re really having a family with this chubby?” She asked while crossing her arms on her chest. Sam’s blood was boiling. He knew what kind of crazy bitch Suzie was, how she got offended when he didn’t want to have relationship with her, and she had no right to talk about you that way.

“Don’t you ever talk about her like that. Your ego really got offended from that I didn’t want anything from you than just sex? You are lower than I imagined.” Sam stared at Suzie with hate and disgust.

You peeked behind Sam, only to see how Suzie looked intently him with her brows furrowed. People around you had stopped and looked at your way, probably waiting if Sam’s gonna hit her, and then there would be guards right away to take him with them.

Sam stepped even closer to Suzie and your heart skipped a beat when you were afraid what he was going to do, but he only leaned closer so only she could hear what he whispered.

“You better leave now, or I’m gonna inform about that little check forgery of yours to authorities.”

Suzie’s pupils widened when she heard what Sam said, and she knew he could do it, even she didn’t knew how he knew about it. Sam leaned back and waited her to react, as Suzie turned her way and left with her friend. People around you started to move again, as the four of you watched Suzie and her friend disappear to the crowd.

When there was no sign of them, Sam turned to you, soft smile on his face. It was amazing how he could move his mood so quickly, but when it was about you, only what he could do was to smile and be a softy. Annie sat back on the bench and Sam kneeled front of you, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles.

“You alright?” He left a wet kiss on you hand and you nodded. Sam placed his other hand on your stomach.

“What about these guys in here?”

You chuckled. “They are hungry.”

Sam lifted an eyebrow. “They are or you are?”

You chuckled again. “Okay, I am.”

“Are you finished or do you need to go somewhere yet?” Sam asked while he looked at Annie’s and Janet’s bags. He always wondered what was in shopping that women liked, and he was kinda happy that you weren’t shopping person at all, if you were he needed to work all the time so he could finance your shoppings so you could get anything you want.

“We could go to couple stores before heading to lunch.” Janet told while stepping up.

“[Y/N], you can stay here with Sam if you want.”

You looked up and nodded while smiling. You had no intention to continue the shopping, you just wanted to eat something and then go home to take a nap. Annie also stood up and Sam took her place, while you two stayed on the bench while Annie and Janet started to walk to the next store.

Sam kissed your hair and rounded his hand around your shoulder.

“Did you find anything?” He asked and looked at that one bag what was resting between your legs. You leaned down and grabbed it and started to dig whatever was inside.

“Actually i did.”

You took two little beige coloured baby bodysuits in your hands and showed them to Sam.

“Beige? Really?” Sam chuckled.

“Well we don’t know which gender they are, and neutral color is always sure choice.”

“So you really don’t want to know before they born huh?” He asked from you, you had talked about that many times. Sam wanted to know the sex of the babies, but you didn’t, you wanted it to be surprised.

“It’s more fun that way.” You smiled and looked at the bodysuits in your hand.

Sam placed his hand on your tummy again and leaned little closer.

“C’mon princess. Show mommy you are in there.”

Soon there was a soft kick and Sam raised his gaze to you, smirk on his face and you rolled your eyes.

“You really think that’s a sign?” You asked and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

“What else could it be? She shows you she’s there.” Sam smoothed your tummy and was sure that there was growing his little princess.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

_ 24 weeks pregnant _

You were sitting deep on the couch, reading another book about pregnancy - you had read them more than you could count, but you wanted to read all about what was still ahead. Your legs were on the coffee table front of you, as you wiggled your toes when you turned another page. You heard from the bedroom some groans and moans when Sam was doing his daily work outs.

He had added the beam between your bedroom door frames so he could do his push-ups in your place, and soon you saw in the corner of your eye, how Sam stood on the door, his hands wrapping the beam above his head, looking at you while he wiped his sweaty forehead to his biceps.

“How many book you are still going to read?” He asked, while he breathed hard. You tried your hardest to not to look at him. You had became really horny lately, and hearing him groan and moan on the next room, had made you already soaking wet. If you looked him now, seeing him all sweat and sexy in his tank top… You pushed those thoughts away, and just mumbled something him back.

Sam looked how intently you were reading the book. He waited for a while if you answer him better, but when you didn’t he took a good hold on the beam, starting to make pull-ups.

But your eyes wander to him, and you looked in the corner on your eye how Sam’s biceps tensed every time he pulled himself up. How his face turned to small grin when he got his chin above the beam. How his lungs made that sweet groan in every pull.

You bit your lower lip and felt how the heat and tingle between your legs raised. You closed your eyes and tried to not to look at him.

_ ‘God why he has to be so fucking sexy?’ _ you thought, and listened how Sam groaned, and you couldn’t stop it when your thought started to wander, to that when he was groaning above you when he made love to you…

Small moan escaped between your lips when you thought how that Sam’s sweaty, burning hot body was glued against yours, how you felt his hands all over you, his lips on your neck, his cock slowly filling you…

Then you heard a cough, and you snapped your eyes open, to see that Sam was leaning on the doorframe, cocky smirk on his face when he looked at you.

_ ‘Oh god, he didn’t hear me, didn’t he?’ _

“Liked what you hear babe?” That smirk, that fucking cocky smirk on his face when he was up to something. That way how he had slightly lifted his other brow, just enough so only you could see it, and that little bite on his lower lip. That fucking smirk what he made, when he wanted to fuck.

You blushed and hided your face behind the book, pretending that you were again reading it. God you hated this, your hormones were running so much inside of you that you were so horny right now that Sam only need to touch you and you probably come just because of that.

You had lost in thoughts again, since you heard how the shower went on, and you put your book down, to see that Sam had went to shower. You sighed and shook your head. You have never been like this, you were so horny all the time, you could just let him fuck you all day long and you would probably still want more.

_ ‘Fucking hormones’ _ , you cursed.

You put the book down on the couch next to you, and wiggled your toes while looking at them, while losting in your thoughts again.

You winced when you saw Sam stepping next to you. You slowly roamed your eyes up from his toes, to his waist - which was covered only with towel - his navelhair and bellybutton, to his scars, up to his muscular chest and star tattoo, until you finally met his eyes.

Your heart raced in your chest and you tighten your legs together when the craving feeling between them raised. Sam looked how you tensed when your eyes examined his body and he lifted his brows.

“Something wrong babe?”

You looked at him for a while, before you bend your head back, closed your eyes and sighed deeply.

“I’m so fucking horny!” You weren’t suppose to say it outloud, and when you realized you did your eyes snapped open and you looked at Sam.

“What?” Sam needed to ask so he was sure he heard you right.

You started to got up from the couch, Sam offering his hand and he helped you to get up. His touch made your body burn even more, you turned to him and looked him into his eyes with a sad look.

“We hadn’t fucked almost a month… Please, fuck me Sam.” Your voice was trembling, and you felt how you had a feeling that you would start to cry.  _ ‘Fucking hormones.’ _

Sam dragged your hair behind your ear, making cold shivers go down your spine when you felt his fingertips trace your skin.

“But I don’t want to hurt the babies.” Sam frowned and put his hand on your tummy and smoothed it.

“You can’t hit them with your dick, Sam. Please, just - just fuck me.” You begged and kissed him with passion and lust. You wanted nothing else but to feel him inside of you.

Sam kissed you back, carefully, he weren’t sure if the sex was a good idea, he didn’t wanted to risk that you two ended to hurt the babies. Even you had asked that from the doctor in your last appointment, and he told that they actually encourage couples to have have sex during the pregnancy.

You rounded your hand around his neck, brushing your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. You craved the touch of his hot body. You bit gently his lower lip, that usually drived him mad, and this was no exception.

Sam wrapped his hands on your back, gently reaching your ass and squeezing it a little, leaving you to moan in his mouth. If you wanted him to fuck you, then he’ll sure do his bests to fulfill your desire.

Slowly he started to walk backwards, pulling you with him to the bedroom. Carefully Sam leaded you to the next to the bed, before your lips finally separated and you both gasped some air to your lungs.

“If you’re feeling uncomfortable at all, tell me.” He whispered to you, but you raised your nightshirt up, and hooked the hem of your underwear and pulled them down, until they falled on your feet and you stepped out of them. You sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his towel away, letting his already hard cock expose under it. You gasped when you saw that beautiful cock in front of you.

“I want you behind.” You breathed hard, as you raised your gaze up to meet his eyes, you wanted to feel him deep inside of you. You reached his cock and stroked his length gently, making him to moan and bend his head back. You pumped him slowly and Sam reached his hand on your’s, making you to stop.

“If you keep doing that I’m not able to fuck you.”

“Please, Sam. I need you.” You begged and stood up again. Sam kissed you gently before he turned you over so your back was on him, as you raised your other knee on the edge of the bed, while you tied your hair up.

Sam stepped closer, lifting your long nightshirt a little, while he kissed the back of neck. You closed your eyes when you felt his cock against your back, and you bend your head back, as you brushed your fingers on his hair, while Sam kissed you gently on your neck.

He pushed you a little, helped you to get on your knees on the edge of the bed, while he was still standing behind you. He lifted you shirt high enough, until he pushed himself on your back so it was keeping it up, and he let his hands wander front of you, carefully smoothing your baby bump.

You moaned when his stubble grazed your neck, and his lips kissed it right after. You could feel how the fluids of you slowly started to fall down from you inner thighs.

“Please Sam.” You whispered and took hold of his hand, and leaded it down between your legs, feeling how he groaned against your neck when he felt how wet you were.

“You really want it that bad hmh?”

You could only moan him back as an answer, when you felt how his fingers were caressing your pussy. Sam stepped little closer, slowly gestured you to lean forward, and you leaned down to hold yourself up in your hands, letting your head to hang down as you kept your eyes closed.

Sam leaned to kiss your back, kissing your spine, while he let his hands wander on your sides, and you felt how his cock was pushing against your ass.

You rocked your hips a little, to give him a signal to fuck you already, and soon you felt how his other hand left your side, and soon how tip of his cock was in your entrance. You pushed your hips a little back, so his glans passed your folds and you moaned loudly.

“Impatient hmh?” Sam breathed on your back, his warm breath smashing against your skin, when he slowly pushed him all the way in.

You grabbed the sheet under you into your palms, when you felt how he killingly slow filled you. Everything felt so different, everything felt better than before.

Sam straightened himself, putting his hands on your waist, while he slowly started to move his hips, thrusting inside of you with gently, slow movements. In a moment you felt how your climax was already lingering close.

Sam was gentle, he didn’t want to hurt you or the babies. He kept a steady and calm pace when he thrusted inside of you, while you moaned front of him.

“Please Sam. I don’t break.” You said to him when the pace wasn’t enough for you. Sam started to move faster, looking down to see how his cock entered inside of you.

You bend your head back, as your back arched when you felt how the warmth between your legs washed over you when you already reached your climax. You moaned deeply and cried Sam’s name, while Sam still kept thrusting you hard but softly, his fingers digging into your waist, while he groaned heavy.

You begged him not to stop, it felt like your orgasm lasted far longer than normally, and Sam smashed his hips against your ass, his groans making you even more horny.

Sam moved his hand between your legs, starting to made soft circles on your clit. You grabbed the sheet more harder and started to move your hips along his pace.

“C’mon. Give me another one.” Sam whispered to you while he raised his pace a little and let his fingers work harder against your clit.

You moaned hard, your first orgasm still tingling on your body, when another one  washed over your body and all the air left your lungs with deep moan.

As your second cum made you pussy squeeze harder around Sam’s cock, he felt how his cock twitched inside of you, so he pushed himself deep inside of you, while he let himself cum.

He moved his hands on your sides, when pulling you harder against him while he groaned hard, and he bend over you so his forehead was leaning on the middle of your back, as he slightly rocked his hips against you.

You let your head hang down, as you tried to steady your breath when you felt how your pussy was squeezing around his cock.

“You feel better now?” Sam finally asked when he had managed to steady his own breath, while he caressed your back, his warm breath hitting against your skin.

You felt better. But you still wanted more.

“Yeah, better.” You said, and Sam got up from your back and let his cock slip out of you and you laid carefully on the mattress to your side.

Sam grabbed the towel from the floor, putting it back on his waist and he laid behind you, hugging you from behind and giving you a kiss to your hair.

You took his hand and gently smoothed his knuckles, and moment later you were in a deep sleep, while Sam’s safe arms were around you keeping you safe.


	34. Chapter 34

_ 28 weeks pregnant _

“Thanks for the dinner.” You hugged Elena, while Sam was taking Cassie to bed, since she had fallen asleep in his lap while he was reading her a book on the couch after dinner.

“Anytime,  and when the house is ready, let’s make dinner there together.” Elena smiled at you while giving a smooth to your stomach.

“Of course, there’s only babies rooms left, but there’s still time to get them ready before they need them.” You smiled and turned to hug Nathan, while Sam was walking back to the front door.

You had finally moved all of your stuff to your new house, Sam had worked there a lot, painting the walls, repairing ceiling and floor, making it slowly to a perfect home to the four of you. Upstairs he had teared up the wall between the one bedroom and the smaller room, making it to be a one huge bedroom, to the kids. The other bedroom upstairs would become a guest room, until the babies would be big enough so they’ll need their own rooms, when they couldn’t share the room anymore.

“Ready to go home babe?” He smiled to you, grabbed his jacket and kissed your hair. You nodded to him and Sam opened the front door for you and you said goodbyes to Nathan and Elena as you walked out to your car.

Sam opened the door for you, and you sat down on the seat, putting the seat belt on, making sure it was firmly under your baby bump so it won’t press it.

Sam walked around the car, sat on the driver seat and started the engine, as he started to drive back home.

“Honey, seatbelt.” You said him and Sam stopped the car, looking at you with soft smile as he put his seatbelt on. He leaned to give you a kiss on your cheek before he wrapped the wheel again and started to drive.

Your new house was about 20 minutes drive from Elena and Nathan’s place. Sam drove slow and carefully down the roads, after all, he had three treasure on his ride, he wanted to make sure you got home safely.

“God every week this is going to be tougher and tougher.” You sighed and rubbed your baby bump. Sam put his hand on your bump too, smoothing it gently with his huge palm.

“C’mon daddy’s little princess. Show mommy you are there.” Sam smiled while he hold his hand on your tummy. You chuckled, you two didn’t knew the sex of the babies yet. Sam wanted to know and made sure there’s his little princess in there, but you didn’t and so you told the doctor you didn’t want to know.

Sam was sure that there was two princesses growing inside you, he hoped that there was two, but he was sure there was at least one. Once in awhile he placed his hand on your stomach, asking his little princess to kick you so you would know that he and her had already a bond. You thought it was cute, that Sam was like this. Sometimes there was two kicks, and Sam was sure it meant that there actually was two princesses there.

You had no idea what was waiting for you. You actually hoped there was one of each, boy and a girl. So there would be to your both to kept those awkward sex-talks when they were teenagers. And all the period, night boners, everything. You wanted that Sam had his own share to that, you didn’t want to be the only one who told them about sex and protection and stuff.

Sam smoothed your tummy with his thumb, and then - once again - there was a kick. Huge smile raised to Sam’s face, and he slowed the speed a little and he looked at you.

“See? There’s daddy’s little princess.”

You patted his hand and shook your head. Sam took his hand and put it back on the wheel, and started to focus on the road again. It started to get really dark, when the sky was covered with dark clouds, it looked like it might started to rain.

Red light turned to traffic lights and Sam stopped the car. He turned to look at you, seeing how you smoothed your baby bump next to him, beautiful smile on your face. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have you, and those two little miracles inside you.

He never thought he could ever got all of this what he had now. He always thought that he would burn in hell all alone, after all the sins he had done in the most of his life. You were an angel to him, an angel who saved him and his soul from the flames of hell.

Slowly it started to rain, and thunder heard from little further. Sam put the window wipers on when the rain started to grow and he turned his gaze back to you. 

He tried to be a better person after when he had found Libertalia. He never was a bad man, but yet he had still made mistakes in his past. Like lied to his little brother. He regret it the most, he should have returned to Nathan right after Rafe got him out from prison. He should have tell Nathan what really was the deal, not lie to him and made up that shitty story about Alcazar. But thank god, Nathan was able to forgive him.

And now he were sure, that he had done something right in his life, that he deserved you, the three of you, and have a family of his own.

You were the most amazing woman he had ever met. Something was just right with you, something on you made him to pull towards you.

He turned his gaze to the back window to look behind your car while he waited for the traffic lights to turn to green. Thunder beated further while Sam saw on the back window the flash of car lights, hear the sound of horn and the sound of the brakes, when the next thing was that another car crashed the back of your car, making your car to move forward from the hit to the middle of the crossroad.

From the left side white car smashed on the backdoor of your car, making your car to spin, until it stopped - and everything went dark.


	35. Chapter 35

28 _ weeks pregnant _

Smoke. 

Heat. 

Car horn.

Siren.

Every voice were far on the distance. Slowly fading into his ears, slowly reaching Sam’s brain, when the pain on his forehead and on his side growed and he was slowly returned to his consciousness.

His head was spinning. His ears were ringing. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t open his eyes. Everything was fade.

Voices, voices were far away, until they became closer. Wet on his face, he felt it, cold fluid on his face. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t.

He smelled gas. And smoke. Was the car on fire? He didn’t knew. He felt the heat against his skin, but he couldn’t open his eyes when he was hanging between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Then he remembered you. You were with him. He used all his strength to open his eyes. His head was spinning and it looked like the world around him was spinning too, when he finally managed to open his eyes.

He waited for a while, before he turned his head while he groaned from the pain. And he saw you. His heart stopped beating when he saw you. His chest tightened when he saw you sitting next to him. You weren’t moving. The airbag had launched from the hit and there was blood on it. Your lap was full of broken glass from the window of your side of the car.

He reached you with his shaking hand, he took your hand which was hanging down on your side. Your skin felt little cold. He raised his gaze to your face, and saw how your head was bleeding, how your beautiful face was covered with blood. He tried to call you, but the words were stuck in his throat.

He closed his eyes, squeezing your hand, when everything started to slowly fade away again. He squeezed your hand, hoping that he could feel that you squeeze it back. But nothing happened.

And soon the pain, the pain reached all over his body when he felt that someone was moving him, dragging him out from the wrecked car. He squeezed your hand as hard as he could, not wanting to let go, but soon he felt how your your hand left his. 

And then there was only darkness again.

It felt like eternity, like the time had stopped. It felt like he was in Panama again. The darkness and silence around him was almost the same, what he had when his hand slipped from his brother's hand, and he falled down to his death almost two decades ago.

It even felt the same. Feeling how hand left his and how everything went dark after that.

He was sure he was dead, he was sure of it. He was sure that he had actually died in Panama, that everything what had happen to him after that, was just a dream, and now his body and soul was finally burning in hell from the sins he had made.

But still, on somehow the darkness around him was different, than what was around him in Panama. And the silence was different. Somehow, but he didn’t knew how.

Then, he heard a laugh. Small, quiet laugh from distance. Still darkness flying around him, but the laugh, the laugh came closer and became more clearer. He tried to focus on the voice, who was it? Was it Nathan? Was it you?

He listened. And then he recognized it. It wasn’t your laugh, it wasn’t Nathan’s laugh. That laugh belonged to a little girl. Sweet, pure and happy laugh. Somewhere from the darkness, that laugh, was like a call for him. To focus on the voice. 

Then, between the giggles, he heard one word. It was clear and the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

_ ‘Daddy.’ _

And for a small moment, for a moment of one hundredth of a second, the face of a little girl with a hazel-brownish eyes and a light brown hair, flashed front of him in the darkness.

Then, he started to feel pain again, slowly he started to hear the voices around him, and the laugh of the little girl slowly fading away.

He opened his eyes, seeing only blur and grey. He tried to focus, tried to see what was around him, where was the little girl who called him daddy? Slowly everything started to become clearer. 

Human. Two human’s above him. Talking to him. Was it the little girl? He tried to focus, and he could see that it wasn’t the little girl. Voices were still unclear and mumble around him, and soon the laugh of little girl, was gone.

His eyes finally snapped wide open and soon he saw clearly, everything was clear. Voices around him were clear and loud. He heard to men talking, he hear the sirens.

“Where’s [Y/N]?!” Panic, panic filled his body, soul and mind. You were in the car too, were you alright? Were the babies alright?

“Sir, you need to stay still.” Man's voice told him, and tried to keep him down on the bed. Sam lifted his head, looking around, his eyes desperately searching for you. He realized he was in an ambulance - and that you weren't there. His body started to fill with adrenaline when he had the worst scenario going on inside his head.

He remember seeing you on the car, not moving, your eyes closed and your face covered with blood.

“Where’s [Y/N]?!” He yelled again, panic and worriness filling his body and soul now fully. Where were you? Why you weren’t there?

“Sir, you need to lay down.” He felt a hand on his shoulder, which pushed him back to the bed. But he didn’t care, he needed to see you, he needed to know if you were alright, he needed to know if all the three of you were alright. 

Nothing else mattered to him, than that you and the babies were alright.

So he tried to got up again, tried to sat, but he was pushed back to the bed with force. He screamed your name, waving his hands, and feeling how tears started to burn his eyes, while his whole body started to burn. He needed to get up and look for you, he needed to make sure you were alright.

The ambulance staff tried to calm Sam down, but when they couldn’t, they injected in him some sedative, so he would calm down, stay still and let them treat him. Sam felt how the needle were pushed into his elbow, while he screamed and tried to rip it off, but soon everything started to blur around him again, his mind starting to calm down a little.

Tears poured on his eyes while he laid back on the bed when the sedative slowly reached every part of his body,. His eyes poured tears like waterfalls, while he kept screaming your name from the bottom of his heart. A heartbreaking scream, when he was hoping you would answer his call, hoping that you let him know that you and the babies were alright.


	36. Chapter 36

_ 28 weeks pregnant _

Beeping noise slowly reached Sam’s brain, when he slowly started to come back to his consciousness. Pain was gone, he couldn't feel anything, and first he couldn’t even remember what happen.

Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing only blurriness. Slowly he felt how there was a hand on his. He looked next to him, seeing a blurry figure sitting on the next of his bed. He focused, narrowed his eyes, tried to focus. Slowly he recognized messy brown hair. And wide shoulders. It was a man. A man was sitting next to his bed, and holding his hand.

Figure moved when he noticed that Sam squeezed his hand slightly. Sam heard mumbling, but it was just a nonsense. He closed his eyes again, and focused. He took a deep breath, letting all the air from his lungs out, feeling how his right side started to hurt a little. Finally started to hear more clearly, that how someone was calling for him.

“Sam?”

Sam opened his eyes seeing now clearly, he looked the figure next to him, seeing now every detail of him. Clear blue eyes staring at him, slight stubble covering his face. It was his little brother, Nathan, sitting next to his bed, holding his hand.

Then he remembered. There was an accident. And that you were in the car too. Sam looked around, realizing that he and his brother were alone at the room, no sign from you. Fear started to fill his mind, worst scenarios going through when he thought that you didn’t survived, or that you had lost the babies.

He tried to speak but his throat was dry as a desert, he tried to swallow to moisten it, but he had a lump on his throat.

Nathan saw his older brother’s struggle and took a glass of water from the table next to bed and leaned closer, helped his brother to lift his head to took a sip from the glass.

Sam got a sip of the water and leaned back  to the pillow, while he felt how the water moistened his throat.

“Where’s [Y/N]?” His voice was weak, and Nathan looked him with sad eyes.

“She’s on the other room.”

“I need to see her.” 

Nathan shook his head.

“No. You need to rest. You got a really bad concussion and broken ribs.”

“I need to see her.” Like a couple broken ribs could stop him to see you. He has been in even worst place. He was even shot in Panamanian prison, three times on his back, so couple broken ribs and concussion were easy job for him. Nothing would never stop him to go to see that you were alright.

Sam started to get up from the bed, grinning when the pain on his side got worse. Nathan sighed, got up from the chair and walked to the corner of the room where there was a wheelchair. He rolled the chair next to the bed, while Sam groaned from the pain, holding his side while he already was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nathan knew that his brother was stubborn, and if he won’t help him to get to see you, he would walk there by himself. So he helped his brother to sat on the wheelchair, and started to roll him out of the room.

Nathan pushed his brother on the hall, silence flying between them. Sam stared front of him, his mind racing fast when he was preparing himself to see you laying in the bed, without your beautiful baby bump. He was sure that you had lost the babies.

Nathan pushed the wheelchair down the hall, and Sam thought it felt like eternity, it felt like the hall continued forever and forever, the same doors passing by him, white walls continuing like a tunnel, and he is never going to reach his destination.

Finally Nathan pushed one of the door open and rolled his brother inside of the room. Sam raised his gaze, and saw you lying on the hospital bed, your eyes closed, oxygen whiskers on your nose, and the most important thing - still having your beautiful baby bump.

At least you were in one piece. But were the babies okay? Sam rubbed his face with his palm, when he tried to stop his tears to push through, but he couldn’t help it, he was so relieved when he saw you.

Nathan rolled the chair next to the bed, and gave his brother some privacy, as he went to tell the nurses that he had woken up.

Sam looked at you, while tears rolled down his cheeks. Your forehead was having stitches, your other cheek and knuckles were covered by bruised. He slowly took your hand to his and kissed the top of it, while tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry babe. I’m so sorry.”

He looked how you breathed calmly and peacefully. He knew that accident wasn’t his fault, but yet still he blamed himself. He had promised that he makes sure no-one hurts you, he promised he’ll protect you and babies, and now he didn’t knew were they alright.

He put his other hand gently on your bump, smoothing it lightly with his thumb, hoping, that the babies would kick and tell him they were alright.

“Please princess. Let daddy know you two are alright.” He whispered and waited. But nothing happened.

Nurse came to the room, saw Sam sitting next to bed and smiled gently.

“Mr Drake, you need to stay in bed.”

She walked next to the bed and checked the monitor that everything is alright.

“Are the babies alright?” Sam whispered while he kept his eyes on you, and smoothed your stomach while he still waited babies to kick and let him know they were alright.

“Both are fine. They had an angel with them.”

Sam felt huge relief when he heard the babies were alright, even he wished he could feel them move inside of you.

“What about [Y/N]?”

Nurse dragged hair strap behind your ear and smiled softly.

“She had an angel with her too. Just bruises and small concussion. She’s exhausted from the adrenaline she got to protect herself and the babies. She'll wake up soon. But just in case we are going to keep her in for couple of days, just to make sure the babies are surely fine, and that the stress won’t start the labour.”

Sam kissed your hand again, he will not leave you until you woke up. He wanted to be there when you wake up, he wanted to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes.

And he waited. He sat next to your bed and waited. Nathan came back with the doctor, who told him about both of your injuries. That you both are going to stay overnight, and you’re going to be couple more days, so they can make sure that the babies were alright and that the labor won’t start.

Nathan took a chair next to his brother, and sat down, putting his hand on Sam’s back.

“I have informed her friends. They’re coming tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, while he squeezed your hand. He wanted you to wake up. He wanted to see your eyes and your beautiful smile on your face. That smile, what made him to fell in love with you.

Then he felt a slight squeeze in his hand, he looked at his hand, seeing that you were actually squeezing it. He snapped his head to your face, seeing that your eyes were barely open. Tears started to pour from his eyes, as he grinned from the pain when he got up from the wheelchair.

He placed his hand on your head and smoothed your hair as he whispered:

“Hey sweety.”

You closed your eyes for a second before you turned your head a little and looked around.

“Where am I?”

Sam kissed you forehead long and deep.

“In the hospital. We were in a accident.” 

Sam saw how your eyes and pupils widened, and panic started to fill them, when your first thought was clearly on babies. He smoothed gently your hair and placed his - and yours - hand on your tummy.

“Babies are fine.” He whispered to you, while tears were rolling down on your cheeks. 

“I guess we had an angel with us.” He kissed your forehead again with a deep sigh, while a tear escaped from his eye, which falled on your cheek. 

You swallowed, closed your eyes and squeezed Sam’s hand, as you started to cry. You were scared, but also relieved that babies were alright. Yet you were in shock that this had happen to you.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm just going to be honest here... I'm having a little break here, (or not a break, just slowing down a little with my writings) because I was diagnosed major depression and my mind is just really messed up right now, so I don't have the strenght and power to write as I did before.. 
> 
> I will work all my texts slowly, I'm not going to leave them, but I'm just going to slow down a little, working them with time.
> 
> Thanks for the support and understanding! ♥

_ 29 weeks pregnant _

You laid on the hospital bed smoothing your tummy, while Sam sat on the bed with you, his arm around your shoulder and other hand holding yours. You had been hospital for almost a week now. Sam refuse to leave you alone so he was sleeping on the chair next to your bed, he went to home to shower and change clothes and your friends were with you meantime, he didn’t want to be alone for a second. 

Now you were waiting for doctor to come to made one last ultrasound before he let you to finally go home. You and Sam talked with doctor and you choose to have a 3D ultrasound, to see the babies properly and see that they really were okay.

You were really worried, you haven’t felt the babies move since you woke up after accident. Doctors and nurses told you that the babies were alright but you were still afraid that there was something wrong, since there was no movement for almost a week.

You mind wandered, and Sam noticed it. He got up from the bed, and pulled the chair right next to it and sat down, without letting his hand go from yours.

“You okay babe?” He moved the chair little more closer so he could lean the bed with his elbows. You nodded slowly and sighed deeply. There was one thing going on your mind after the accident, and you wanted to share it with Sam, even there was a change that he think you were crazy.

“I saw something.” You whispered. Sam smoothed your knuckles gently.

“When?”

“When I was unconscious I saw something.”

Sam waited and kissed your hand, asking you to share him what you saw. You sighed deeply and closed your eyes, like you tried to see it again.

“When I lost my consciousness. It was dark. Very dark. I was sure I was dead. There was absolutely nothing around me, no sound, nothing.”

Sam kept smoothing your knuckles and waited, he knew what you meant, he was rounded that darkness too.

“Then, I heard a laugh. A little boys laugh.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and he raised his gaze to look your face, your eyes were still closed and you took a deep breath. He had a feeling what you were going to tell him, but was that even possible?

“He called me mommy. He called me. Like he was inviting me to somewhere. Then I saw a flash of a little boys face.”

You smoothed your tummy while smile raise to your lips when you remembered that little boy’s face. You swallowed the lump away from your throat when you open your eyes and turned to look at Sam.

“I think it was our son. I think we are having a son.” 

Sam rubbed his face with his palm, and brushed his hair with his fingers before he took a deep breath. You looked at him and wondered how he probably thought you were crazy.

“You think I’m crazy.” You nodded, and wonder that you should have not say anything.

“No. I won’t. I think we are having both.” Sam said and rubbed his jaw.

“What do you mean?” You lifted your head from the pillow and looked at him more intently. Sam looked you back and rubbed his stubble on his throat, before he put his hand on your stomach and smoothed it softly with his thumb.

“I saw a little girl. Just before I woke up in a ambulance.”

You stared at Sam with your eyes wide, when the doctor came inside with the ultrasound machine. Your heart started to race on your chest when you tried to figure what that meant? Why you saw a little boy and Sam saw a little girl? Did that meant something? Was that a sign that you are having both? Were those actually your babies who you saw? Was that even possible?

Doctor prepared you, putting the gel on your stomach and starting to examine you and Sam took his hand away from your tummy. You squeezed Sam’s hand while looking down on your stomach with your brows furrowed. It sounded impossible.

Soon the doctor turned the monitor to you, and you heard your babies heartbeat. Both were strong and loud. You looked at the monitor, seeing your babies faces more clearly with the 3D picture. You can already see their features, their nose, jaw.. And they looked so beautiful. You squeezed Sam’s hand, while Sam kissed your knuckles when you two looked at your two little miracles.

Doctor told that everything looked fine and you were ready to go home, but if you start to have any constructions or you started to bleed, you need to come back to hospital right away. 

There was a good change that babies survive if they choose to born soon, but they hoped that they would stay inside for six more weeks. They told you you need to take really carefully for the next weeks, avoid any stress and keep yourself calm.

You listened intently every word what the doctor told you, while nodding your head and looking your babies on the monitor.

“What sex are they?” You asked and Sam’s gaze snapped to you. Earlier you didn’t want to know the sex of the babies so he was surprised that you wanted to know now, but he had a pretty good feeling why you wanted to know now. Doctor looked the monitor, moving the scan on your stomach.

“Here’s a boy.” He pointed the screen. Sam’s heart skipped a beat, was there no princess to him? Doctor moved the scan a little to see the other baby better.

“And. Here’s a girl.”

You turned to look at Sam with a huge smile on your face, while tears started to roll down your eyes. Sam put his hand on your stomach, and smoothed it with his thumb. You were having both.

“I told you there’s daddy’s little princess.” Sam smiled back to you, he was so pleasant that he was getting his little princess. You sighed deeply and wiped your tears away, when there was a kick and both of your gazes snapped to monitor, looking how the babies moved.

“Which one kicked?” Sam wanted to know, he wanted to know if it really was his princess to reacting his voice.

“Little girl there is little more active than a boy.” Doctor smiled while he looked the monitor, seeing how your little baby girl were changing her position a little. Your little boy was more calm than his sister. 

Sam got up and sat on the bed next to you again, kissing your hair while he looked how your little prince and princess were happily floating inside your tummy. 

Police had investigated the accident, they had heard the witnesses, including Sam who told them what he remembered what had happen. How you were in the traffic lights and someone crashed your car from behind you and later another car smashed from the left side when your car had moved to the middle of the crossroad. They talked only with Sam, after doctor recommend that it was better to not to let you to talk about the accident, so you avoid stress. 

Polices had told Sam, that they arrested the young male driver who drove to the back of your car, and that  he is suspected of endangering traffic and driving a car under the influence of drugs. That they had interrogate him and that he had admitted his guilt. The driver of the white car who crashed your backdoor, were no suspected for anything.

There has been truly an angel with you, with all four of you. That accident could have been really fatal, there was a really good chance that you could have lost the babies from the hit -  or the stress after the accident. Doctors were sure that your labour will start from the stress, and they were surprised that it didn’t happen.

Doctor turned off the ultrasound machine and told that nurse will came to prepare you to finally go home. He shaked both of your hands, wishing you all well and that the babies will stay inside for a little moment. 

When he walked out from the room, you and Sam stayed still on your hospital bed. You couldn’t wait to sleep again your own soft bed, you couldn’t wait to eat proper food or wearing your own clothes. 

And start to finally properly prepare babies room to your little prince and princess.


	38. Chapter 38

_ 29 weeks pregnant _

Sam opened the front door of the house, holding your hand and leading you slowly inside. You looked at the house. It was clean, and everything was in their place. Your friends and Elena had worked there hard while you were in the hospital. They put all the stuff in order, cleaned the house, made everything ready for you to come back home. So all you can do was rest and take it easy.

When Sam closed the door behind you and you were inside, you saw in the dining room all of your friends, Nate, Elena and little Cassie - even Sully, with the huge cake on the table. You started to cry, hiding your face in your hands.

Sam rubbed your back gently and kissed long your hair.

“Welcome home baby.” He whispered to you and led you to the dining room where you hugged all your visitors.

You looked at the table and the cake. On the topping, there was pink and blue creamed words of ‘boy’ and ‘girl.’

“You guys shouldn't have.” You wept and wiped your tears away from your cheeks.

“Well, maybe, but we wanted to welcome you home.” Elena smiled and pointed to the chair to you to sit down to it.

You sat down, and everyone gathered around you, as Nate was preparing the camera on the other side of the table to take a picture.

“Okay, I think I can handle this…” He mumbled himself, and you heard how Elena chuckled behind you. Nate was poor with technology, he was almost even worse than Sam - who spent 13 years in prison, without any touch to technology.

You looked around you, your friends, Sam and his family around you. Your friends and Elena and Nate had met couple times, you wanted them to get to know each other’s since your friends were your family as the Elena and Nate - and Cassie - were Sam’s and now also your family too.

And they get along really well. Your friends laughed a lot at Nate and Sam’s lame jokes, and Elena has become almost part of your little girl group. The five of you made a promise that when the babies were born and were big enough; you will have a girl’s night as Nate and Sam take care of the babies and Cassie.

“Okay, I think I broked it.” Nate finally sighed, and Elena puffed as she walked to the other side of the table to see what he managed to do now. You felt how someone pulled your sleeve and you looked down on your left, to see little Cassie’s hazel-eyes staring at you, with a huge smile on her face.

She opened her arms, to giving you a hint to took her in your lap but you smoothed her cheek and told her that you can’t raise her for a while, that you need to take easy so the babies won’t born too early. Cassie frowned a little, and soon Violet turned her around and lifted her into her lap.

“I can hold you - you little cutie.” Violet smiled at Cassie, poked her nose with, and Cassie hugged her deeply. Violet came very well along with Cassie, even she had little punky style, and most of the kids were scared of her, but not Cassie, she adored her. Violet was really warm and kind to everyone, and the way she talked with her calm and gentle voice to Cassie, made her trust her.

Sam kissed the top of your head, as resting his hands on your shoulders. You closed your eyes and smiled amply, while listening how Nate and Elena argued when she tried to tell Nate that all he needed to do was push the button, rush to the other side of the table, that the timer will take the picture in ten seconds.

Elena pushed the button, took Nate's hand and rushed with him to the other side of the table.

"Okay, everyone, smile!" She yelled as all of you turned your gaze to the camera, smiling and waiting for it to take a picture.

Soon the camera flashed, and Elena rushed back to see what kind of picture it had taken. Her smiled faded, and she raised her gaze to Nate.

"Really Nate? You made me bunny ears?"

Everyone turned to look at Nate, who started to laugh.

"I couldn't resist honey!"

"Okay, c'mon, let's take a good picture. Don't be such a child." Elena puffed and put the camera back on the stand, pushed the button and rushed to the other side.

You felt how Sam rubbed your shoulders with his thumbs and you turned to look at his face, ignoring that the camera would take the picture soon. Sam looked you back with his hazel-brownish eyes, soft and lovingly smile on his lips.

“I love you.” He whispered to you, and you couldn’t help but smile wide to him, as you heard the camera taking a picture. You turned your face and saw how Elena once again rushed to the camera, looking the picture. You saw how her eyes started to sparkle when she looked at the picture and raised her gaze to you.

She slowly started to walk toward you, giving you the camera and showing the picture to you. You took the camera in your hand and looked the picture.

You and Sam were looking at each other's huge smiles on your lips. And everyone else was looking at you two, even little Cassie, a smile on their faces. It was the most perfect picture ever.

You dried from your cheek a single tear that had escaped from your eye. Sam kissed your hair again as he looked the picture too.

“I will make a huge picture and frame it for you,” Elena whispered and rubbed your shoulder.

You stared at the picture and nodded small. That would be perfect in the living room, the picture of you, Sam and your family.

* * *

After your visitors left, you went sat on the couch, raising your legs up on the coffee table, while Sam went to the kitchen to make you some tea. You opened the tv and watched the news while wiggling your toes and smoothing your tummy slowly.

You were grateful that nothing bad happened to the babies in the accident. You didn’t know what you had did if you had lost one, or both of the babies.

Soon Sam walked into the living room, put your tea on the table and sat next to you. He helped to put the pillow on your back better, so it supports you, and you have a better position to sit. Then he leaned to take your tea and gave it to you while kissing long on your head.

“Watch out, it’s really hot. I put some honey on it too.”

You smelled the tea carefully, and it smelled amazing. You took a careful sip of that burning hot tea, and it tasted even more amazing than it smelled. You leaned back on the couch and rested your head on Sam’s shoulder.

“I think we need to start talk about baby names since we now know which sex they are,” Sam said as he moved his hand to your tummy too and smoothed it gently.

“I guess you have something in mind.” You smiled and looked down at your tummy and Sam’s hand.

“Well... I think maybe Henry?” Sam whispered and smiled softly. You turned to look at him with a pout, and Sam realized you didn’t like the idea.

“Okay, what about Mary?”

“Really Sam? You really want to name your kids after pirates?”

“Why not?” Sam chuckled and started to comb your hair with his free hand.

“Okay, your suggestions are out of the picture.” You turned your gaze away with a smirk and took another sip from your tea, and looked at the tv, where there was about to start some action movie. Small silence started to flow around you, only thing what was to be heard was the tv, and somewhere outside there was a dog barking.

“What about Sandra?” Sam finally said quietly, and you turned to look at him, seeing how he stared his hand which was still smoothing gently on your tummy.

“Like... After your mother?” You knew how much his mother meant to him, how she was the only woman who had access to his heart until he found you and you shared the spot in his heart with her mother as the woman of his life. And soon his heart will be filled with three women after your little miracles will be born. Of course, Cassie was in his heart too, but not the same way as you, his mother and your little princess.

“Sam, that is actually really beautiful.” You said and smiled softly.

“Yeah, but I suggested it to became his name.” Sam smirked and you hit his arm gently with your hand, making him laugh softly. You pointed him with your finger and furrowed your brows.

“Your suggestions mister, are out of the picture.”

“Fine, fine..” Sam raised his hands as a surrender, and you leaned back to his shoulder and sighed deeply and started to look at the movie again. Sam kissed your hair gently and leaned his cheek on the top of your head.

“So, Sandra to the list to little princess name?” He asked, and you nodded. It would definitely be one of the proposals for the name to your little princess.


	39. Chapter 39

_ 31 weeks pregnant _

You moved to lay on your other side, as you put the pillow between your knees better.

It has started to hard to sleep when you have used to sleep mostly on your stomach, but now your big baby bump was making that impossible. Sure you loved to sleep on your side when Sam was spooning you behind, but normally you slept on your stomach - and the fact that now Sam wasn’t spooning you, so you couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep.

You sighed deeply as you tried to get the pillow better between your knees so that you could catch your sleep again.

You had your eyes closed, and you listened Sam snoring front of you. You opened your eyes and looked at his back, seeing how it slowly raised when he breathed calmly and started to feel annoyed when he snored like that in his deep sleep when you were unable to fall back to your sleep.

You puffed and turned on lay on your back and placed your hand on your bump. You smoothed gently your stomach, as you closed your eyes again.

You were starting to finally fall asleep when other of the babies kicked and your eyes snapped open. Great, now you needed to pee - again. You sat up while cursing out loud, without caring if Sam woke up to that or not, before swinging your legs over the edge and got up from the bed while holding your back.

You sighed and started to walk toward the hall and to the bathroom. On your way you stopped couple times, smoothing your tummy, since the babies feel had some kind of football game in your tummy, kicking your bladder.

“C’mon, stop that, I don’t want to pee myself.” You said annoyed and smoothed your tummy while making your way to the bathroom.

You sat on the toilet and sighed. You closed your eyes and let your bladder to got empty - the third time that night.

As you stood up, you looked yourself in the mirror. You looked exhausted. You had huge black circles around your eyes, and your eyes looked tired. Well, you were really tired, nights had become worse, and you took small naps during the days because you were so exhausted and tried to catch some sleep every time you just could.

You couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like when the babies are born. Especially when there were going to be two of them. Not just one, but two.

The more weeks passed, the more anxious you got. Were you able to do this? Everything has happened too fast. Not a year ago you were alone, thinking that you will be alone for the rest of your life.

Now you had Sam, you lived together in a house he bought to you, and you were going to have twins.

That scared you. All of that in less than a year. Only thing what was missing in that mess, was marriage.

You shivered. Marriage. You weren’t sure if you ever want to get married. You and Sam had never talked about it. And it freaks you out if he someday kneels front of you, takes out the ring and pops up the question - and you didn’t know what to say.

You groaned when your back started to hurt. Your baby bump started to weight too much that it affected your back. You slowly walked back to bed, laying down, so your face was away from Sam. You put the pillow back between your knees and tried to fall asleep.

But after you listened to Sam’s snoring for at least fifteen minutes, you took one of the pillow between your knees and hit him on his back with it, making him flinch, groan and wake up.

“Jeez, [Y/N] what is it?” He groaned and looked over his shoulder.

“Can you just please snore little louder?” You scoffed at him, turned to face to other way again and placed the pillow back between your legs.

Sam rubbed his face and sat up, looking at you, how you were back toward him, your hand crossed over your chest and the expression on your face probably mad as hell.

He gently moved closer to you, putting his hand on your lower back and started to rub it gently.

You kept looking into the darkness your brows furrowed, until in a moment that little back rub started to feel amazingly good and you let yourself close your eyes and relax, feeling how Sam’s huge palm gently made circling movements on your lower back.

Sam saw and felt how you relaxed, and he let his other hand wander on your back too, and massaged your back gently but firmly.

And god how it felt good. For a good moment, you laid there on your side as Sam sat behind you, rubbing your back.

Finally, he spooned you and kissed soft and long your hair.

“Better?” He whispered, and you nodded as an answer, feeling how his hand was now smoothing your tummy.

“Turn around.” He asked, so you slowly turned to lay on your back, as Sam lowered himself down, so he was facing your tummy, leaning on his elbow as he kept smoothing your tummy. He leaned closer to your tummy, so his nose was against it and his lips just inches away.

“Hey, little princess and little prince. Be nice to mommy, she needs to sleep.” Sam whispered, and you couldn’t help but smile. Every single night after you got back from the hospital and before you start to sleep, Sam talked to the babies. He said that he wanted them to hear his voice so they could remember it when they are born. Because when they are born, they are so much depending on you, because you were going to feed them. You had that special bond with them, so he wanted them at least to recognize his voice.

He gave you two little kisses to your tummy, one for each baby, as every single night.

You smiled and looked at Sam.  
“You are not going to tell them that ‘bedtime story’ again?”

“They love it.” Sam defended and looked up to meet your eyes and your beautiful smile, that smile, what still made him helpless, that smile what was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“They don’t understand the word.” You whispered, but Sam took your hand and kissed your fingers gently before he turned back to face your tummy.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen, whose smile was the sun of the world, her beautiful smile made the world to shine brightly."

You closed your eyes and listened Sam’s deep and calm voice telling this ‘bedtime story’ he made up.

“But for some reason, the queen was sad, so the world was filled with darkness.”

But you couldn’t deny that you didn’t love the story.

“One day, the queen met a handsome king, and the king thought that the queen was the most beautiful creature in the world. And he wanted to do everything, to see the queen smile again and brighten the world again with her smile.”

You put your hand on Sam’s hair, letting your fingers brush in his messy brown hair, as you felt how the babies had stopped moving, probably listening to Sam’s voice.

“The queen was afraid, but the king was determined. Slowly they fell in love, and her smile started to raised in her lips again. Until one day, her smile was there every moment, and all the darkness in the world was gone, replaced with the warmness and sunshine.”

You sighed deeply, as Sam gave you another two kisses on your tummy before he continued.

“Soon, two bright stars appeared to the sky. They were so bright that they could be seen even the sun as above in the sky. And the king and the queen realized that they were going to have two beautiful babies. The waiting was long, and they couldn’t wait to meet their two little miracles.”

He raised his gaze to look at you, only to see that you were calmly asleep, your beautiful smile stuck on your lips.

He turned again to face your tummy, gently smoothing it, as like he was smoothing his little miracles heads.

“Mommy and daddy love you so much, and we can’t wait for you to made our life perfect.”

Then he pressed his lips against your tummy, and gave it a long, soft kiss, with nothing else but pure love in it.


	40. Chapter 40

_ 32 weeks pregnant _

Even you now knew the sex of the babies, you still choose to use some neutral colors in the babies room. Beige, light gray and white. 

You were painting the room walls with beige color- or well, Sam was painting the walls - as you looked the wall changing it color little by little from the middle of the room. The color was so pretty, and you were happy that slowly you started to get the room ready little by little.

Slowly your eyes started to wonder to Sam’s back, as he was brushing the roll up and down to spread the paint smoothly.

You looked how his back muscles tensed when he raised his hand up to reach the top of the wall where it met ceiling, and slowly let it go down again. You bit your lip and let your eyes wander even more down to his jeans, to his perfect ass.

Damn that ass was well worked. And those jeans fit him perfectly… You shivered and felt how the tingling between your legs started to rise again, and you bit your fingernail as you looked at that perfect man of yours.

You were so horny all the time, thanks to the hormones. You had asked about that from the nurse when you were in your latest check-up, and she said it’s totally normal, that some women lost all their libido during pregnancy, some they still the same and like in your case - they became horny as hell. Luckily Sam made you cum two times every day to help you with your craving, but the tingling between your legs still craved more. And you were too ashamed to ask more.

You hated that you were like this, it wasn’t like you at all. Even you knew it was the hormones which made you feel this way, you were still ashamed of being horny all the time.

When Sam finished painting the wall, he stepped back from it, wiping his forehead with his arm, and looked the wall making sure it was smooth and that he didn’t miss a spot. Last time he accidentally missed one spot, and you started to cry hysterically - thanks to the hormones, and he wanted to make sure that it won’t happen again this time. 

When everything seemed to look perfect, he turned around, seeing you standing there in your sweatpants and your long nightshirt and you looked cute as hell.

He smiled at you, and you grinned him back before started to laugh. Sam got confused and walked to you, stopping front of you as your beautiful laugh filled the empty room.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, looking down at you as your dimples were showing well on your cheeks. He loved those dimples, they were so cute, and when they were showing, it meant you were truly happy.

You chuckled as looking up at him, looking how there was a fresh beige paint stripe on his forehead. You smile wider, and your dimples got more deepness, making Sam’s heart skip a beat.

You didn’t say anything, but wiped his forehead with your thumb, showing him from it the paint what got stuck to his forehead.

“You got little paint on your face.” You said as Sam looked your finger, before he took hold of your hand, and made you wipe your cheek with your paint filled thumb.

“Now you got some too.” He smiled and leaned down to give your lips soft kiss. You rounded your hands around his neck, pulling him closer as you touched his lips with your tongue, letting him know what you wanted. You felt how he smiled against your lips, before he parted his lips a little, letting his tongue to meet yours.

You let your fingers brush into his brown hair, letting that little amount of paint spread to his hair, as the tingling between your legs only grown when you felt how his tongue fought with yours.

“You smell so fucking sexy.” You murmured against his lips, giving a soft bite to his lower lip, knowing that it will drive him crazy. Sam groaned deep as he let the roll fall on his hand and he took a firm hold on your waist as he pushed you against him, but as your baby bump was in the way, his slowly growing bulge hit you on it, making you chuckled a little.

“What if we go to a shower?” You asked, as giving him small kisses to his lips over and over again.

“I thought you said I smell sexy.” Sam smiled as he felt your lips against his all over again, you were so damn cute when you did that, mostly you did it when you two have been fighting, and you tried to make it up to him.

You pulled away, a smile on your face, taking Sam’s hands on your waist to yours and started to walk backward, as you looked at him with lust filled eyes.

You two made your way to downstairs and the bathroom, got undressed and stepped into the shower, while sharing little kisses and soft touches, without changing any words. You closed your eyes when you felt the small pressure from the shower hitting your skin, and Sam’s hands wandering around your body, while his lips left little kisses on your back and neck.

You moaned softly, took one of Sam’s hands and slowly guided him between your legs. When his long fingers lightly touched your sensitive clit, you bent your head back and moaned more loudly. Sam leaned his chin on your shoulder, kissing your neck softly and let his fingers made soft circles on your clit.

Your moans got deeper, and you raised your hand to Sam’s hair, brushing your fingers in his wet hair locks, as Sam started to use little more pressure on your clit, making your knees to bend a little, and his hold on your waist got firmer so you won’t fall.

Even Sam’s hands were rough and callous, his touch was always smooth and gentle, it felt like feathers against your skin.

Soon your breathing got faster when you were starting to reach your orgasm. As the warmth between your legs exploded, you bend your head harder against Sam’s shoulder, and your grip of his hair tightened, as your felt that pleasured feeling wash over your body, while deep and long moan left somewhere deep down your lungs, filling the bathroom with the sound of running water.

When you were recovering from the first orgasm of the day, Sam let his hand wander between your legs to your tummy, smoothing it gently before cupping your other breast and squeezing it gently, while giving a soft bite to your skin behind your ear, making you left another moan from your lips.

“Let's go to the bedroom and give you another orgasm shall we?” Sam whispered to your ear and gave another squeeze to your breast. You nodded and turned off the shower and you two stepped out of the shower.

You dried yourself little and moved to the bedroom. You laid both on your sides, spooning each other's, as Sam slowly pushed himself inside you from behind.

He let his hand grab your other breast, rubbing it gently, knowing that your breast was now more sensitive than before. Slowly and gently Sam thrust you, as you moaned and groaned when you felt him filling you.

Sam kissed your shoulder and neck gently, whispering once in awhile on your neck how beautiful you were, and how much he loved you. You loved when he whispered sweet things to you while you were having sex, his deep voice was just so amazingly sexy, and you could listen to him all day long.

When Sam took one of your nipples between his fingers, your head bend back, and the walls of your pussy started to cramp when you were pushed over the edge. Sam kept thrusting you gently and at a slow pace, feeling how your pussy squeezed his cock, but he wasn’t even close to his own climax.

He let his hips slowly rock against you, as your stayed still while recovering your pleasure feeling. Sam gave wet kisses on your shoulder and back, letting his stubble graze your skin and waiting for you to come back to earth from the clouds.

“Wow... That felt so good..” you gasped your breath, feeling how Sam chuckles against your skin.

“Want more?” He asked, you nodded as an answer and smiled a little.

“Okay, come to lay on the edge of the bed.” Sam said while leaving your pussy with his cock and standing up from the bed while taking a pillow in his hand.

You turned on your back and slowly dragged your body to the edge of the bed, so your hips were on the very edge. Sam took hold of your legs, lifting your hips up and placed the pillow under your lower back so your hips were in the little on the air and your back was not flat against the mattress.

“You ready babe?” He asked, while caressed your thighs slowly with his huge palms. You had your eyes closed, and you nodded to him, giving him the permission to start again. Slowly he pushed himself back in and began to thrust slowly in and out, in every thrust pushing himself little more deeper and deeper.

You grabbed the sheets under you, as you left your moans to fill the air again. God how good it felt even you had come already two times, and now it looked like that you are going to cum one more time.

Sam always made sure you come at least two times, there was sometimes when he made you come three times, and after that, your body was always exhausted and numb, but your mind was happy and relaxed.

Soon you were riding on your third orgasm, while Sam kept thrusting you with gently and love, smiling himself when he knew, that this time you wouldn't come just three times...


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, father, I have sinned… prepare your holy water, you need that 

_ 32 weeks pregnant _

Like so many nights before for the last god know how longs, you once again woke up when you needed to pee. You started to get more and more tired when you woke up in the night two to three times to the bathroom.

Once again you made your way to the bathroom, and a moment later walking back to bed, laying on your back and smoothing your tummy.

Once again you listened Sam snoring next to you, he was exhausted when he tried his best to please you enough so your horniness would go away just for a moment. You opened your eyes and looked at Sam, seeing him laying there on his back, blanket covering only his legs, half hanging over the edge to the floor.

You looked at his face, he looked so peaceful and calm. Since you have been together, he had nightmares in his own sleep couple times, nightmares from the time when he was rotting in prison. He told you that after you two started to spend nights together, nightmares almost stopped, that before they haunted him every week. That your present made him sleep calm and peacefully, your present made him feel safe.

You lowered your eyes down to his scars. Those scars that were the reasons for his nightmares. Those three, almost round scars on his side. Sometimes Sam asked you to touch them because your touch made him feel, that the scars were never there.

And then, your eyes wander even more down, to his briefs and that bulge in there. Even now he was soft, his cock was still bulging under his briefs. That beautiful, red, veined cock which felt so... fucking.. good...

You closed your eyes, feeling how the tingling between your legs was back - again. You sighed and bit your lower lip hard. Why the hell you were always horny?

You tried to ignore that craving feeling between your legs and catch your sleep again, but hearing Sam’s soft snore next to you, it made you even hornier.

You opened your eyes, looking at the ceiling as you sighed again. Do you dare to wake him up? Or just... Take care of that yourself?

You took a glance at Sam. You thought that maybe you should give him and his cock some rest, and deal it yourself. So you slowly let your hand wander down your breasts, touching your nipples through your shirt, feeling how they were hard and sensitive. You let your other hand wander down between your legs, rubbing your sex through your panties, feeling how you were already soaking wet. You cursed yourself inside your head deep down to hell.

You turned to look at Sam and his almost naked body. You felt little pervert, touching yourself while Sam was sleeping right next to you. But you couldn’t help it when your soft movements against your clit through your panties started to feel good, so you passed your hand under your panties, letting your fingers do soft movements on your clit. 

You looked at Sam, his bare chest, his abs, his cock through his briefs, as you kept touching yourself, rocking your hips harder against your hand as you were starting to get closer your climax. You tried to hold your moans, so Sam doesn't wake up, that would be embarrassing, but you thought he was too exhausted to wake up to that, even he was a little light sleeper.

Soon your hips started to twitch, and you closed your eyes while biting your lip to not to moan out loud when the pleasure washed over you and you ride on the top of your orgasm.

You laid still, your hand still in your panties as you tried to steady your breathing and recover from the orgasm. But you realized, that once again - it wasn’t enough.

You sighed, turned to look at Sam and you knew that only thing that could help you, was his cock.

So you carefully snuggled yourself against his side, letting your hand wonder all around his bare stomach and chest, softly kissing his chest as you tried to wake him up.

When nothing happened, you put your hand on his face, tracing his skin in there with your fingertips, quietly calling him.

Soon Sam groaned, moved his head toward you and slowly open his eyes to look at you with his sleepy gaze.

“Hmh? What’s wrong babe?” He asked with his sleepy, husky voice, and hearing that sexy voice made you even hornier.

“I’m horny.” You whispered while letting your hand wander again down in his abs.

“Again?!” Sam raised his head from the pillow a little and looked at you with wide eyes, no more sleepiness in them.

“Wasn’t that enough that I made you earlier cum four times?!”

You slightly shook your head, as you took off your panties, sat up and slowly straddled him, starting to rock your hips against his cock through his briefs.

Sam moved his hands to your waist and looked at you while moaning tiredly. He wanted to do his best to help you with this little libido you had all the time.

“Babe, I’m exhausted..” He whispered while feeling how his cock started to get hard when you rocked your hips against it.

“I can ride you so you can rest.” You said as you pushed yourself more firmly against him, as your sensitive clit rubbed against his hard cock, and you left a deep moan from your lips.

“You are already so wet baby girl. How can I resist you?” Sam smirked and groaned softly when he helped you move against him.

“That’s because I just finished myself.” You said while closing your eyes.

“And you still want more?” He asked and caressed your legs gently, a little smirk on his face.

“I need you.” You said, got up a little and tugged his cock out of his briefs and positioned him into your entrance and pushed yourself all the way down while moaning hard and loud.

Sam closed his eyes and bend his head little back groaning when his cock slowly filled you, you felt so fucking amazing, how he ever could say no to you?

You started to rock your hips hard, feeling how Sam’s cock was already hitting your sweet spot inside you, while taking a hold on his hands which were on your waist, helping you to move harder.

“Yess... Samm.. feels so good.” You moaned deeply.

You felt how the warmth between your legs was different than before, and you started to rock your hips harder and harder, wanting to release that warmth and let it wash over your body.

Sam hooked his legs, so his heels were on the mattress, as he lifted you little up and started to slam you hard, as his cock almost left your pussy until he slammed it all the way back inside. Noticing how you hold yourself up on your knees, he dared to move his other hand front of you, and pushed his thumb to your clit and started to stimulate it hard.

You bend your head back when the warmth kept rising between your legs, while you moaned deeply and loudly, filling the air with the slams of Sam’s pelvis hitting yours.

Soon the warmth exploded, spreading all over you like a rocket, feeling much bigger than before, your whole body started to tremble as you moaned deep, your head was spinning and the only thing you saw was stars.

It felt so amazingly good, you had never felt like that before, and Sam could hear from your moans that this was different, maybe in this one all your desires finally got released what you have been craving every day. So he kept slamming you hard as he let his thumb working on your clit.

Soon Sam’s cock twitched hard when your pussy milked him more firmly than ever before, and he groaned hard and bend his head back, slammed him inside you as deep he could get, while raising his hips up from the mattress, as he let himself spill inside you.

Everything felt so different this time. And there was something else, and when Sam’s own pleasure started to fade, he let his hips lay back to the mattress while he tried to steady his breathing until his eyes snapped open and he looked down where you two were connected.

You leaned back on his knees as you felt finally how that tingling had stopped between your legs within your latest mind-blowing orgasm. You were sure you were going to pass out, it was that big and felt so amazingly good.

“Umm. Sweetheart?” You heard Sam calling you but you stayed still, letting small ‘yeah’ got out from your throat.

“Did.. did your water broke?” He asked and you sat up and moved your head to look down at him, seeing how he was looking at you with his brows furrowed. And then you felt it. You looked down and saw the mess between you and Sam.

“Oh my god.” You gasped, your heart started to beat fast as the panic started to fill your mind. Did you two just made your water to broke? You slowly got up from Sam’s lap, standing on the next to the bed and touching your tummy, trying to feel if there was any contraction.

“[Y/N], get dressed, we have to go to the hospital.” He said calmly, still little bit panic in his tone, as you shook your head to made yourself to focus, spinning around and looked to find your pants. You were terrified, you were only in 32 weeks pregnant and the babies were coming now?Sam got up from the bed, quickly pulling his wet briefs off from him, rushing to the drawer to get clean ones, turning toward you as he put them on, looking how much you were panicking.

Not five minutes later, you and Sam were in a car driving to the hospital. Sam thanked inside his head that there was no traffic in the middle of the night, and the traffic light was straight greens to you. Even you told that there weren’t any contractions, but sooner you got to the hospital, better it would be.

* * *

 

Hospital staff took you immediately inside, and nurses started to examine you, they asked if you had any contractions but you told them no.

After for a while, the doctor walked into the room, walking to the foot side of the bed and looking at you with a gentle smile.

“Miss [Y/L/N], it looks like that your water didn’t break. Can you tell me what happened when all of this happen?”

You frowned and looked at Sam who was sitting next to the bed on a chair, holding your hand and gently rubbing your knuckles.

“We ermm. We were having sex.” You said quietly, and ashamed.

“And in which time you think your water broke?”

“Well, I’m... I think when I came... After my orgasm.” You said and wished that the bed would suck you, you weren’t comfortable talking about sex, it was kinda taboo to you, unlike to Sam.

The doctor looked at you both in turns, a smile on his face only grew.

“Well, I guess what happened miss [Y/L/N], was that you squirted. Because it wasn’t your water what broke so I believe that your pleasure got so huge that you had women's ejaculate.”

Your eyes widened, and you felt how the heat on your face grown fast, making your face to turn to dark red from the embarrassment.

Sam looked at the doctor his eyes wide too, a huge grin on his face when his lips were reaching from his ear to another. He made you squirt? Woman ejaculate was quite rare, and the fact that he had made you do that, made him feel really proud of himself. That he had managed to made you feel so good that you squirted. He had never managed to do that before to any woman.

Sam and doctor changed gazes, gazes what only men can share and Sam had a feeling that he could high five the doctor.

You took your hand from Sam’s and hide your face into your palms, you were so ashamed to the situation. You shook your head and wished that it would have actually been your water which broke.

“So, you can go home now, and continue the way you have been until now.” The doctor said with amused and signed the papers so you can go home and he left the room.

You were still hiding behind your hands, you couldn’t look at Sam. Sam looked at you with his cocky smug smirk on his face. He was so proud of what he managed to do.

“Babe?” He asked but you kept hiding behind your hands. 

“Was it really that good?” He asked and you whined against your hands. You didn’t want to talk about it. Sam chuckled gently and took your hands and made you look at him, and put his hand to your hair, smoothing it gently.

“There’s no reason be ashamed. It’s normal, not common, but normal.” He smiled and you grinned.

“Let's just forget it okay?” You whispered and moved your gaze away from Sam. 

“You heard the doctor, we can continue the way we have been doing til now.” Sam raised his eyebrows, that fucking smug. 

“I hate you!” You hit him on his shoulder, you hated when sometimes he became so smug.

Sam crooked his fingers under your chin and pulled you into a soft, long kiss. When your lips separated he rubbed your noses together and whispered;

“No you won’t. You love me more than anything.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. It was true, you loved him more than anything. But soon there would be two little miracles who you will love even more.


	42. Chapter 42

_ 33 weeks pregnant _

You stood in the front of the mirror, only in your bra and underwear. You stared at the tired figure who was staring you back at the reflection.

You knew you were big on your over seven month’s pregnancy stomach, but somehow now it hit you how big you truly were. And because you already were overweight before the pregnancy, your reflection made you feel really sad.

You had now more stretch marks on your stomach. Dark red marks covering your already scarred skin. You had tried to grease your skin, but it was no use.

You turned to see what your side profile looked like. But you sighed deeply as you saw more stretch marks on your sides.

Your breasts were bigger since they had started to produce milk. You wondered how much you had gained weight during your pregnancy, especially when you were carrying two little human being inside you. Yes, the nurses had weighed you on your appointments but you had shut the information outside, you didn’t want to know how much you had gained weight.

You let your hands wander on your sides on your huge bump. You let your fingertips to trace those stretch marks on your skin, and you shivered when you felt how deep they were. You closed your eyes and swallowed, so your tears won’t push through.

Your weight and what you looked were your weak spot, they always were. Even now everything had happened because of the pregnancy, you still felt really insecure and sad about the way you looked. You wondered how Sam had even never fell in love with you in the first place, you were fat, ugly and he could have any other woman that he could ever want.

Soon you heard how the bedroom door got open, and you saw in the mirror how Sam peeked behind the door inside, and you lowered your gaze to the floor.

Without saying anything, Sam stepped inside to the bedroom as you took your nightshirt and put it on you, covering your red striped body, wiping your cheeks from the tears what managed to escape.

Sam walked behind you, wrapped his hands around your body, putting his huge palms on your tummy and leaning his chin on your shoulder. He knew how you were struggling with the way you looked, and he tried to assure you that you were even more beautiful than ever, how you glowed.

“What is in your mind?” Sam whispered and you shrug your shoulders a little.

You looked down at Sam’s hands, but Sam looked at you two’s reflection in the mirror.

Sam brought his lips near your ear.

“Look at us.”

You raised your gaze to the mirror, seeing how Sam leaned on your shoulder, his hands wrapped around you, keeping them on your tummy.

“Why you love me?” You asked, hearing how your voice was cracking and tears were again rolling down your cheeks. Sam smiled gently at you, looking into your eyes through the reflection and let his thumbs smooth your bump.

“Because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are beautiful, kind and you have the biggest and warmest heart I have ever seen. Your smile is the brightest in the world, your eyes are the deepest and your love is the most purest.”

You swallowed when you tried to hold your tears, but you failed and they rolled slowly down your cheeks. You wished you could see yourself the way he saw you, but you saw only all the mistakes and bad things in you. Especially in these days when your mind was down when you were really tired and the anxiety was haunting you.

“You are my little kitten, who has a tiger inside her. You are sweet and cute but you are also strong and gorgeous who always want to protect your loved ones.”

You couldn't help but smile when Sam called you that. Every time he said to you that you were his little kitten or tiger, you felt little better and the stretch marks got different meaning in you than a sign of being fat.

“You know I love you more than anything?” He whispered and gave you a little kiss on your cheek, and somehow you had a bad feeling about it. His tone was worried and you could sense from it a little fear, and you wondered why. But you nodded slowly, and Sam gave you another kiss on your cheek, keeping his eyes on the mirror and the reflection of you two.

* * *

_On the next day_ -

“What?!” You screamed and looked at Sam in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious!” You continued while feeling how tears started to burn your eyes. You stood in the kitchen, you were cutting some apples to yourself to snack, you had a knife in your hand and you squeezed the handler.

Sam was standing in the dining room, frown on his face when he looked at you. You knew there was something going on when he has been acting weirdly for the last couple of days, but you were hoping it was just being nervousness when the labor was getting closer and closer - you never expected that it would be something like this.

“I have to go, babe, we need money so I can be here when the babies are born.” He said to you, trying to assure you that it needed to be done.

His friend, Chloe Frazer, had called him that she needed his help with some artifact in Egypt. The job would take him two to three weeks. Two to three weeks that he would spend on the other side of the world. Sam had tried to figure out in the last few days how to tell you that, he didn’t want you to freak out even he knew that it would be how you were going to react.

“Sam, the babies can come in any day now!”

“Doctor said twins born normally after 35 or 36 weeks, and I’ll be back before that.”

“You do remember also that stress can start the labor? What if it starts and you are not here, that you are on the other side of the world? What if you miss your own kids’ birth, Sam?” You yelled, waving your hands, still the knife in your hand.

“Babe, put the knife down before you hurt yourself,” Sam said worriedly when he looked how you waved your hands, fearing that you accidentally cut yourself with the knife. You sighed and put the knife down on the counter, putting your other hand on your tummy.

“What if something happens to you? What if you… die?” You said quietly while tears rolled down your cheeks. You were afraid that something happens to him and you ended to raise your kids alone. And you knew you couldn’t do that. You needed Sam, the babies needed Sam.

Especially after your accident, you were more terrified if Sully calls him to another dangerous job. The accident made you scare more these trips what Sam made with Sully. And the fact that now he wouldn’t even go with him, that he goes with Chloe and Nadine, and you haven’t even met neither of them, so you didn’t trust them at all.

“I promise, nothing happens to me. I’ll be back before the babies will be born.” Sam walked around the counter, embraced you and pressed you against his chest while giving a long kiss on the top of your head.

You buried your face in his chest, letting your tears to wet his shirt while you grabbed his shirt with your hands.

“I can't do this without you.” You whispered.

“And you won’t need to. I’ll be back sooner than you expect.” Sam kissed softly your hair and started swinging you gently to a side to side.

You knew you two needed money. Almost everything Sam had on his savings went to the house and to repair it. And there was still stuff which you needed to buy to babies room. You knew it needed to be done, but still, you didn’t want him to go.

“I don’t want you to go.” Your words were barely a whisper, and Sam kissed your head long once again before he whispered to you back:

“I don’t want to go either, but I have to go.”

“I know.” You nodded against his chest.

“Elena and Nathan are close. They help you with anything, I’m sure you can move there until I come back so they are there to help full time.”

You nodded your head, even you knew you that you would stay home and not to go there and be any trouble to them.

As you squeezed hard Sam against you, you wished from the bottom of your heart, that the babies won’t choose to come until Sam was back. Nothing wouldn’t be worse than that Sam would miss his babies birth.


	43. Chapter 43

_ 34 weeks pregnant _

Sam left four days ago and you hadn’t felt so lonely for a long time. You missed his voice, you missed his warmth, you missed how he snored next to you when you woke up in the middle of the night to the bathroom. You even missed the way he teased you.

You missed everything about him.

Every morning you woke up he had sent you a message to wish you and the babies good day and that he loves and misses the three of you, and every evening he send you a message to wish you good night. He even sent you some voicemails and told you to hold your phone on your tummy so the babies could hear his voice.

You were sitting on the couch watching tv when your phone rang. You took your phone and saw on the screen that it was Annie. You accepted the call and lifted your phone in your ear and greeted your friend.

“Hey [Y/N], how are you feeling?” Annie asked gently from the other side. You surfed through the channels when tried to find something to watch.

“Bored. Big. Uncomfortable.” You answered as you changed the channel in each word.

“Hey listen, I’m leaving for a town for a couple of days, Rambo needs a place to stay because my sister backed down, I was wondering if you want to take him? He’s good to keep you company while Sam is gone.”

You couldn’t help it when huge smile raises to your lips. Annie’s cat Rambo was the sweetest, cutest and fluffiest cat you have ever seen. And it would be lovely if you could have him for a couple of days to keep you company.

“Of Course, I could use some warm furball purr in my lap.” You said, smiling.

“Great, I’ll bring him tomorrow morning?” Annie asked and you two talked about the details.

On the next day, Annie brought Rambo to your house. That white and black furball immediately felt himself like home, jumping on the couch and looked at you like he was waiting for you to join him. You stood in the door with Annie, looking at him.

“Okay, so give him food in the morning, you can give him those treat sticks once a day and keep dry food all the time on the plate.” Annie put her hand on your tummy and smoothed it softly.

“Getting tired already?” She asked and you nodded.

“Yeah, I wish they would be born already but I don’t want them to come before Sam get’s back.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they will wait till their dad comes back.” Annie smiled and hugged you.

“Have a nice trip,” you wished to her, and as Annie left you walked to the kitchen to grab some water. Soon you felt how someone was pushing your legs, and when you looked down you saw Rambo walking in your legs.

“Hey, you got food already today, you need to wait until tomorrow.” You smiled and Rambo meow you back. You poured the water into your glass and walked to the couch, as Rambo followed you like a little puppy.

When you sat down on the couch, Rambo hopped next to you and curled himself right on your side. You smiled and patted his long soft fur gently. Soon you heard small purring next to you and you sighed as you turned to look at the tv.

You spend almost all day sitting on the couch, with that little furball laying next to you, purring. Every time you walked into the kitchen, he followed you with loud meow`s filling the air, while he pushed you on your legs.

You took one of the treat sticks, and the meowing went more loudly. You smiled and hold the stick in your hand in the air, as Rambo hopped on his back legs and grabbed the treat in his mouth to put it on the floor. You smiled as you looked that cute to enjoying his little snack.

As you walked back to the living room, there was a text message on your phone. You opened it and it was from Sam.

_ Sam [06.28pm] - How is my love ones doing? _

_ You [06.39pm] - We are doing fine. We have a little furball keeping us company. _

_ Sam [06.42pm] - Furball? _

You smiled and lifted your legs to the coffee table, as Rambo made his way again next to you on the couch. This time he sat down, looked at you with his big eyes before he started to push softly on your stomach. Soon there was also a soft purr and you took a little video with your phone, and send it to Sam.

As you waited for Sam to answer, you felt how other of the babies kicked right there where Rambo was pushing his head against your tummy. It looked like that the babies liked to hear his purring.

_ Sam [06.56pm] - Oh you got Rambo there with you. He takes good care of the three of you. I love you. _

_ You [06.58pm] - I love you too. Come back home soon. And be safe. _

You waited for Sam to answer but there was nothing. You sighed and looked next to you, where Rambo was once again curled against your side, purring softly. You patted him, while you felt how your anxiety started to rise a little.

You felt how a single tear escaped from your eye, slowly rolling down your cheek. You wiped it away quickly and put your hand on your tummy, smoothing it gently.

“You miss your daddy, won’t you?” And then there were two kicks like the babies were answering to you. You chuckled and smoothed your tummy.

“I miss him too.”

* * *

Couple days went fast when little Rambo was keeping you company. He followed you almost everywhere, especially in the kitchen, hoping that you’ll give him another treat stick.

You went to bed early that night, as Rambo jumped to the bed with you, and laid next to your tummy like the other nights before, purring softly against your bump. You smiled and closed your eyes and let your fingers smoothly went through Rambo’s soft fur. 

You were about to fall asleep when you felt really uncomfortable in your stomach area, and it woke you up from your trance. Your eyes snapped open and you waited. Rambo had lifted his head and he looked at your tummy intently, purring now more loudly. 

When it looked like it was just some random pain, you closed your eyes again and scratched softly behind Rambo’s ear.

When you were about to fall asleep again, you felt another uncomfortable feeling in your stomach, so you got yourself up to sit, placed your hand on your tummy while you knitted your brows together. Were these contractions?

You grabbed your phone from the table next to the bed and called Elena. You looked at the clock and were glad that it wasn’t even ten in the evening, so Elena was still up. Soon you heard that familiar voice on the other side.

“Umm, I got really funny feeling in my stomach.”

“Does they hurt?”

“No, they won’t hurt, just felt really uncomfortable.”

“Okay, I think they are Braxton Hicks contractions, but we should go to the hospital to make sure. I’ll come to get you in half an hour, get yourself ready okay?”

One hour later you were in the hospital with Elena, and it sure looked like those uncomfortable feelings on your stomach were, in fact, Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor said that it is totally normal and there won’t need to be worried about, unlike they started to get more painful, your water broke or there will be any bleeding. Otherwise, you can just walk a little, drink some water and wait for those uncomfortable feelings to go away.

Since Elena had assured you that those were just practice contractions, you didn’t inform Sam anything. But on the drive back home you dialed his number and choose to call him, and maybe got into his head that he needed to come home as soon as possible.

After a while, Sam answered to you and you put him on the speaker so Elena could hear him too and maybe to tell him better what was going on if you forgot something.

“Babe? Why are you still up? Is it kinda late in there?”

“Yeah, well, I’m just going home back from the hospital.” You started but didn’t manage to say anything else when Sam’s high pitched voice cutter you on the speaker.

“Hospital?! Why-why-why you were in the hospital, are the babies born? Are you alright? Are the babies alright?”

You turned to look at Elena, who was focusing on the street, but she had a huge smile on her face. You listened for a while how Sam was panicking on the other side of the line before you manage to tell him what was going on.

“Honey, I’m fine, the babies are fine, I just had some Braxton Hicks contractions.”

“Braxton what now?” You could hear the confuse from Sam’s voice.

“They are like practice contractions, not painful but really uncomfortable.”

Sam sighed from relief from the other side.

“How are things in there? Can you be able to come home soon?” You asked and swallowed that lump from your throat away what started to grow in there.

“Not yet, I’m sorry babe, but we are really close, I can feel it, I promise I’ll be home on the next week.”

You nodded because you couldn’t answer to him. You missed him so much that it killed you from the inside. This was the longest time you have been apart since you two met. You bit your lower lip to stop it from trembling, Elena noticed how you were struggling and she put her hand on your knee and rubbed it gently to calm you down.

“I have to go, babe, I love you, the three of you,” Sam said and you closed your eyes and let finally tears fall down your cheeks, but you manage to keep your voice strong and steady.

“We love you too.”

As you ended the call with Sam, you put your phone back in your bag and stared from the window to outside into the darkness, while Elena’s hand was still on your knee, rubbing it gently. 

When you got back home, Rambo was waiting for you on the couch in the living room. You put your bag back to the chair and walked to the bedroom, crawled yourself under the blanket, as Rambo followed you.

You hid yourself under the blanket and started to cry, as Rambo laid close to your tummy. You cried yourself to sleep, while Rambo purred softly next to you.


	44. Chapter 44

Sam was still in Egypt and you tried your hardest to not to stress too much. Your friends, Nathan, Elena, and Cassie visited you and you had couple days Annie’s cat with you to keep your mind calm. That little furball slept with you in bed, sleeping next to your tummy and purred gently.

You woke up in the middle of the night when you felt that your stomach hurt like hell. You have had Braxton Hicks contractions for last week but the doctor said there was nothing to worry about, that they come and go, and they were probably because of the stress. So you moved to lay on your other side, placing the pillow between your legs better and sighed deeply and tried to catch your sleep again.

Maybe ten minutes later you felt how there was another one, this was more painful, and you cursed in your mind.

You got up and choose to walk a little around the house and drink some water and wait for those pains to stop so you could go back to sleep. You just wished that Sam could come back home already so he won’t miss the birth when it was going to happen. It was just a matter of time when your little prince and princess choose to come to this world.

You walked to the kitchen, putting lights to the living room and kitchen and took a glass of water yourself, drink it right away and took another glass, and started to walk around the house, while smoothing gently your baby bump. Once in awhile you felt burning pain in your stomach and it made you grin.

You headed back to the bedroom with another glass of water. You were about to put the glass on your nightstand next to the bed when there was another pain in your lower stomach, and this time it was more painful than any before, and it made your grip from the glass slip and the glass drop to the floor.

You realized that these weren’t Braxton Hicks contractions anymore, these were really painful, they grew and they became more often, so you grabbed your phone and called to Elena, so you could ask her to come to get you to the hospital.

You dialed Elena’s number and put the phone on your ear, while you grinned from the pain when the pain kept lingering on your lower abdomen. Soon there was a sleepy voice greeting you on the other side.

“Elena.” You breathed hard while smoothing your baby bump when the pain finally stopped.

“Hey [Y/N], is everything alright?”

“I woke up like an hour and a half ago to the pain and it does not go away and they only get worse.” You told her and took a deep breath.

“Okay, we need to go to the hospital, it looks like this is it, your labor has started.” Elena’s voice was calm and steady, so she wouldn’t freak you out, but you could feel how you were already starting to panic.

Sam wasn’t home yet. You felt how tears started to burn your eyes when there was another painful contraction and you whined from the pain, and it made you bend yourself down. Elena woke up Nathan and started to dress up on the other side of the phone.

“Honey, I’ll come there as soon as I can, get dressed and got your bag and wait for me.”

When you hanged up with Elena, you immediately dialed Sam’s number, hoping he had some battery on it and he could answer, while walking to the living room. Your heart stopped beating when you heard unknown man’s voice on the phone.

_‘The phone number you have dialed is temporarily not in service.’_

Not in service? You had just in the evening talked with him on the phone. Has, has something happen to Sam? Did, did he die? He promised nothing won’t happen to him, he promised he won’t die.

You panic raised when the worst scenarios started to fill your mind.

_‘Sam is dead and I have to raise our kids alone.’_

_‘Sam is dead and our babies would never get the chance to meet their father.’_

_‘Sam is dead and he never managed to see his little princess and little prince.’_

Another contraction cuts your thoughts and you needed to sit down on the couch, while you hold your bump and grinned from the pain.

Soon you saw the flash of lights making shadows to your living room when Elena turned to your driveway. She had a spare key so she rushed inside, and she found you in the living room in your nightshirt holding your tummy and grinning from the pain.

“Okay honey, breathe. Breathe.” Elena kneeled front of you, asking you to focus on her breathing and you followed it. Elena took a deep breath, and slowly breathed out and you looked deep into her eyes and followed her actions. When the contraction was over, Elena helped you to your feet and you started slowly to move to her car.

“Did you call to Sam?” She asked and you nodded.

“Yes, but his number was out of service.”

“I bet he just broke his phone again..” Elena tried to assure you while he slowly helped you to walk to the car.

When you were in the front door of your house, you felt how something whooshed from you and your eyes widened, as Elena looked down at you feet, seeing how your water fell down your thighs to the floor.

“Okay. Stay calm. Your water broke. Don’t panic. Let’s just get to the car, and we go to the hospital okay?” Elena stayed calm and she kept her voice steady and determined to not to freak you out. She kept talking to you and it helped you to keep yourself calm.

When you got yourself into the car, there was another contraction and you bend yourself in half on the front seat, as Elena pushed the pedal down and started to rush to the hospital, while she had your phone in her hand and she was calling your midwife that your water just broke and that you will be in the hospital in twenty minutes.

* * *

You screamed from the pain when the pain got even worst. You had been overnight in the hospital, Elena stayed next to you the whole time, while you waited desperately that Sam would somehow rush in through the door. You wanted nothing else more that he would be there with you right now.

“We need to start pushing soon.” The doctor told you when two nurses started to make you ready to deliver the babies. You shook your head while breathed fast, you didn’t want to do it without Sam.

“Where’s Sam?!” You cried as you looked desperately into Elena’s eyes, searching for a hope in there that she had heard of him that he knew the babies were coming. But Elena looked you back with sad eyes, Sam didn’t even know you were in the labor. And even he knew, there was no way that he would get there on time from the other side of the world.

“[Y/N], we need to start pushing now, wait for the next contraction and push as hard as you could.” The doctor looked at you and his voice was calm but determined. Elena wiped your forehead with the towel and whispered to you that you could do it, that Sam would be proud of you.

She helped you to lean off from the bed, to wait for your next contraction so you can start pushing and deliver your little babies to this world.

“Okay, [Y/N], it’s time to start pushing.” Doctor told you and you started to push as hard as you just could.


	45. Chapter 45

“Okay, [Y/N], it’s time to start pushing.” The doctor told you and you started to push as hard as you just could.

You pushed, as Elena hold your hand and encouraged you as best as she could. When the doctor finally told you to catch your breath, you leaned back to the bed and closed your eyes.

That was the moment when the door got open, and when you opened your eyes, you saw Sam rushing inside. You gasped air into your lungs as you reached your hand toward him while tears started to pour from your eyes, as he took Elena’s place next to you, kissing long your forehead.

“I’m here baby, I’m here.”

“How are you here!?” You screamed at him, hitting on his chest, you were so mad at him, but you were also so relieved that he managed to get there before either of your babies were born.

“I never should have left you. I should never go. I’m sorry I left you…” He kissed your knuckles many times, asking for forgiveness that he left you in the first place. But you couldn’t be mad at him, all that mattered was that he was there, with you, that two of you were there together to welcome your babies to your life.

You looked at Sam’s familiar hazel-brownish eyes, you missed those eyes and the look on them so much, while you squeezed his hand as hard as you just could. Sam smoothed your hair gently, smiled at you and looked back deep into your eyes.

When you felt the contraction, you started to push as hard as you just could. You screamed, yelled and cried when you tried your hardest to push the first baby out, it was the most painful thing you had ever done, and you wondered how you manage to do it twice in such a short time.

After many, many painful pushes, the doctor told you to lean back to the bed and take a deep breath, that you’ll need to push even harder with the next one. So you laid back on the bed, breathing fast while squeezing Sam’s hand. Sam tried to whisper something sweet to you, but you ignored him and just turned to look at him with rage.

“This is your fucking fault!” You screamed, making Sam flinch. But he understood that you were exhausted, in pain and on full of painkillers.

“Okay [Y/N], one more push.” The doctor told you and you leaned forward again and pushed as hard as you just could as Sam put his hand on your back, encouraging you, telling you how you were the most wonderful woman in the world. Soon you heard a baby crying, as you leaned back to the bed once again, closed your eyes while trying to steady your breathing.

Sam looked how the doctor handled your beautiful baby girl to the nurse, who started to clean her and made sure she was alright. His little princess.

“She’s here.” He whispered while turning to face you, tears falling down his cheeks. You opened your eyes and saw your little girl in the nurse’s arms. She was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

The doctor made some examines and told that your baby boy was in the right position and he’ll be ready to be born when your contractions start again.

You laid on the bed, waiting for your contraction to start again, as Sam walked to the other side of the room to see his little princess.

He looked at her mesmerized, he couldn’t believe that he had managed to do something so pure and beautiful to this world. That little princess was half you and half him, she was perfect. Sam looked how nurses measured her, and wrapped her to the towel, before he turned to look at you, seeing how you smiled tiredly, your wet hair stuck on your face, and he could feel, how he fell in love you even more - if that was even possible. You had just given birth his daughter and soon you’ll be delivering his son.

When the contractions started again, Sam rushed back to you, took your hand, and you squeezed it so hard, that Sam whined from the pain.

When you finally got pushed and felt how the pain finally eased, you once again leaned back to the bed and waited to hear your baby boy crying. But you couldn’t hear anything. You heard how the doctors and nurses were whispering something and when you opened your eyes, you saw the back of the nurses on the other side of the room.

You looked at Sam, who was staring them too, tears had started to roll down his cheeks, and his gaze was filled with nothing else but fear. Panic filled your mind and body and you asked Sam, why your little boy wasn’t crying.

Sam turned to meet your gaze, frown on his face while he put his hand on your head, and swallowed hard when he tried to keep himself together.

“Is okay, he is okay.” He said but you knew he was lying, his eyes told you that. His tears told you that. His cracking voice told you that. You looked at the nurses again and now you heard them saying  _‘he’s not breathing’._

You gasped air and started to scream. Why wasn’t he crying? Why did they say that he wasn’t breathing?

Sam squeezed your hand while smoothing your head gently, as he sushed to you to make you to calm down. But you couldn’t calm down, how could you if there was something wrong with your little boy?

You stopped screaming but still kept sobbing hard, and one of the nurses walked next to your bed, holding your little baby girl in her hands.

“Miss, you want to hold your daughter?”

You nodded, let go of Sam’s hand and reached your hands to your little girl, and the nurse gave her into your arms for the first time. You pulled the towel away from her so you could see her face. She was even more beautiful than you could have ever imagined.

“Hey, Sandra. It’s me, mommy.” You whispered while swallowing your tears, trying to calm yourself down. Sam leaned down to put a gentle kiss on your little girl, little Sandra’s small head.

But then you raised your head again, looking to the other side of the room, your eyes desperately looking your little baby boy and ears listening to him to cry.

“Where is my boy? Where is my little Aaron?”

There was a deep silence in the room, even there were nurses talking, machines beeping and your little Sandra was making cute noise in your hands.

One of the nurses turned to look at you, tears falling down her cheeks as she shook slightly her head.

Your heart stopped beating, and in that moment you felt how part of your soul left your body.

Nurse next to your bed, took Sandra in her hands when she saw that you started to panic again. You started to scream heartbreaking sound what filled the whole room. The nurse walked around the bed and handled little Sandra into Sam’s arms. Sam looked at his little princess who started to cry, as tears poured from his eyes like a waterfall.

“I want to hold him! I want to hold my little Aaron!” You screamed, reaching your hands toward the wall where they were keeping him. Sam kissed gently Sandra’s head, while he felt how his heart shattered into million pieces when he heard how you screamed.

The nurse walked to the bed, placed little Aaron on your chest and you calmed down a little, as you looked your little prince.

Your hands were shaking as you kissed his little head, wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm and started to whisper;

“Mommy loves you. Mommy will always love you. My little prince. My little Aaron…”

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped his hand around you and leaned his cheek on your head, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked his little prince on your chest.

You kissed little Aaron’s head, swinging him softly in your chest and whispered in his ear. You couldn’t believe it, you didn’t want to believe it. Why him? Why you? Why would the world made you suffer like this? Haven’t you suffer enough already? Why it won’t let you just be happy with Sam, your little prince and princess?

Everyone in the room stared at you quietly, wiping their cheeks. It was the most heartbreaking moment they had ever seen, even they had seen many things in that room before.

The love what shined from you and Sam toward to each other’s and to the babies was the most beautiful love ever. The way you hold your little baby boy in your chest and swung him softly was the purest. And your quiet sobs were the saddest and most heartbroken ever.

But then, when everyone was already praying in their minds to wish to you strength to deal with your sorrow, there was a weak cry which filled the room. Weak quiet cry, when your little prince took his first breaths to his lungs and making everyone flinch when they heard that small cry.

You looked at that little bun in your chest. You were sure you were just dreaming that he started to breathe. But when he cried louder you realized that he actually had come back to you. Sam kissed long your head, huge rock leaving his heart and shoulders. He had never been so scared in his life before.

This time those were happy tears which rolled down your cheeks, as you hugged your little Aaron, smile raising your lips when you turned to look at Sam.

Sam looked down at you, a soft smile twitched to his lips and he whispered:

“You brought him back with your voice, just like he did to you.”


End file.
